


Rebirth

by Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower



Series: Nero's V [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!V, Confused and Compromised V, Dante's a slob, Demonic ritual to get V back, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealous Nero, M/M, My desperation to get these two together is showing, Nero is head over heels, Nero's Mother mentioned, Possessive Nero, Rimming, Self-Deprecating Nero, Temporary Amnesia, Top!Nero, Vergil ain't great with words and fatherly responsibilities, Vergil and V in the same setting, Vergil could actually be a good dad if he knew how, Vergil has two sons now, Why does Vergil like fighting so much???, Yamato!V, but something is wrong with V, kinda first times again given V's state, what is love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower/pseuds/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower
Summary: The fourth installment in the 'Nero's V' collectionIt's been a year since Nero watched V transform back into Vergil and was forced to let him go. The thing is he can't, not truly, spending every waking moment and then some thinking about his dark-haired love.  And when finally Dante turns up on the doorstep of Devil May Cry, a catatonic Vergil slung over his shoulder, Nero wonders whether its a just another day. But then Dante complains Vergil is struggling not to split again, a certain pretty boy poet demanding to be free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist releasing this today as well - enjoy~
> 
> Nero's V collection:  
1\. [Strange Infatuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831228/chapters/46957942)  
2\. [Here we go again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092006/chapters/47589604)  
3\. [Intermission: Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361658)

Nero could hear the sound of street traffic as he dozed. It ebbed and flowed, punctuated by the occasional car horn. His arms were crossed over his chest as he nestled into the chair, feet resting up on the large wooden desk. It was blessedly clear of the pizza boxes typical of Dante’s rule over Devil May Cry but Nero had kept the picture of Eva, if only to remind himself of the one he loved, no picture existing to commemorate him.

It had been a year since he had laid eyes on his dark-haired love, one last hasty look of remorse ingrained in his mind before he melded and transformed in Vergil. With Dante and Vergil pulling a disappearing act into the depths of the underworld, life had returned to normal, with the exception of Nero running Devil May Cry. He did it with the help of Trish, Lady and Nico. He was often on his own though, Nico owning a mechanic’s shop down the road, but she was always happy to help at the drop of a hat.

Over the year he and Nico had grown closer, working together to solve cases and keep each other company in the low times. She was always looking out for him, keeping him going through his rough spots. She had after all been the only one to witness his attachment to V whilst knowing full well what he was throwing away with Kyrie. 

Ah Kyrie.

Broken and in mourning he had returned to her in Fortuna and after the pain of his initial confession they tried to make it work. It became clear after a while though that he had no interest in touching her intimately and any unconscious night time petting turned uncomfortable when he would whisper V’s name in his sleep. What drew the line for her was his dreams of V. Sometimes they were sweet, sometimes they were intense and sometimes he just wound up screaming his name.

She had told him she couldn’t love him when he loved a ghost and Nero didn’t have the balls to tell her he couldn’t try to love her again even if he wanted to and so she walked away.

Living had seemed hard then as he wandered aimlessly, searching for something to do with himself, wondering how to deal with the aching loss that permeated his every day. Nico had found him then and dragged him into town to stay with her, avoiding the touchy subject of V, though sometime Nero would notice her watching him with a knowing, sympathetic look. He hated it and yet in consoled him all the same.

That was where Morrison found him a month after the Red Grave City incident, trying to track him down the entire time. As Dante’s only living relative and a fellow Devil Hunter Morrison wanted him to take over the family business. Nero thought the responsibility would be too much for him to handle in his depressed state but Nico had jumped at the chance for him.

So here he was, reclining in a chair at 2 in the afternoon well into the swing of his new routine. Day in, day out he investigated disturbances, clearing out the demons when they were present, relying on assistance from Lady and Trish for some of the bigger issues before coming home of a night to have some food and few beers with Nico. It could have been the life, but even after a year a hole existed within him that he was starting to believe could never be filled.

He was lovelorn and part of him liked it that way, not prepared to let go of the memory of V so easily.

Nero yawned and as he stretched, something caught his eye in the top drawer of the desk. He’d studied it so many times but it was difficult not shudder with overwhelming sensations at the sight of the large ‘V’ insignia covering the book. A gift for Vergil, although Nero preferred to believe it was a gift from some lingering part of V that was within him. For months he had simply held onto the book, carrying it with him everywhere. Recently he had finally been able to open its pages and read the poems within. Coloured drawing adorned each entry and it confirmed to Nero that this was indeed a gift from Eva to her children. Vergil, Dante and V, separate as he still considered them all shared the same mother and he supposed when it came down to it, she was his grandmother.

What a strange thought.

Suddenly the doors were bursting open and Nero was met with a sight he never thought he’d see. Dante muscled his way through the entrance, a body slung over his shoulder. He looked a wreck, bloody from head to toe, hair awry and spotting a full white beard.

“Hey kid, did ya miss me?” He asked with a shit-eating grin.

It took Nero a moment to collect his jaw from the ground and by the time he jumped to his feet, Dante had waltzed over to the lounge and dumped his cargo there. As Nero got closer it became apparent that said cargo was none other than Vergil, his father.

Nero didn’t know what to ask first, he decided to be general…and complain. “You took you’re damn time. What happened?”

Dante sighed and sat on the edge of the lounge arm, rolling his shoulder. “Well first it was fine killing demons and then it was way better killing each other. We didn’t even really consider coming back until Vergil started losing his shit.”

Nero honestly should have cared more about whether his father was alright and deep down there was a voice that whispered to him that anything that happened to Vergil happened to V but part of him couldn’t resist the contempt he had for the man who had taken V away from him. It made him mildly disinterested in Dante’s story, but he placed a hand on his hip and listened on. It became clear Nero had missed something as Dante was ranting on about something inane. 

“Have you tried shaving with the Devil Sword Dante, it don’t work kid. Vergil’s as clean as a baby’s bottom thanks to Yamato but the prick wouldn’t let me borrow it.” Dante played with his hair getting flakes of blood over the wooden floor boards.

Nero stared at the sight, feeling a tension behind his eyes and sighed. “How did you come back Dante?”

Dante stopped shaking his head. “Well when it became clear old Verg here wasn’t getting any better we staked out a demon portal. Although the bloody dead weight had to go and collapse on me mid battle.”

Nero rolled his eyes before his spine stiffened at the next words out of Dante’s mouth. 

“You’d think V would have better timing, but no he wants out and he wants out now.”

“What did you just say?” Nero was frozen, heart still in his chest.

Dante continued as though he hadn’t heard him. “I suppose he has been patient for over a year but why the hell he ain’t satisfied being back with Vergil beats me.”

“Dante!” Nero stalked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, heart now pounding erratically in his chest. “What did you just say?”

Dante held his hands up in surrender. “Hey take it easy kid! It’s like I was saying, Vergil’s been having episodes of some kind and all I know is he keeps yammering on about V trying to get out.”

Hope entered Nero’s heart for the first time in a year. “How do we get him out?”

Dante fixed him with an incredulous look, shrugging his hand off him. “Out? We gotta get him back in otherwise we’ll be dealing with the big bad Urizen again.”

Nero didn’t care, not for the reign of destruction Urizen would have planned, not for the people who would die, none of it – not when he could have V back. “I’ll just kill him this time.” He said darkly.

A shadow crossed Dante’s usually light and easy going gaze. “No you won’t.”

“You think I can’t?” Nero challenged.

“I will not let you destroy my brother Nero, not after I finally have him back.” Dante shook his head. “Besides he is your father!”

Nero laughed feeling slightly unhinged. God the hope within him was rising like the swell of the ocean. “He’s no father to me but V – V was everything.”

Dante stood up from the lounge arm, shoulders square. “I may be tired but don’t think I can’t kick your ass in a fight Nero.”

Part of him knew fighting wasn’t going to solve the issue but he was rearing for one, full of pent up resentment and a deep seat hate for Vergil who had taken that which he loved away from him. Nothing would hold him back, not now he was invigorated by the chance to have V back.

Their chance to hash out their problems through violence was interrupted but a lean figure with long blonde hair pausing to inspect the open doors before sauntering in. “Dante!” Trish exclaimed and strode over to punch him in the shoulder. “You took your time, I was wondering if I had to go down there and lead you out myself.” She said flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Hey Nero.”

“Hi.” Nero replied back curtly, still in a staring competition with Dante.

She looked between them. “Tense, fun. Like the beard by the way.” When her remark didn’t get a reaction she shrugged. “If you guys are going to fight I’ll be ref.”

Dante sighed and broke the eye contact. “The kid’s just being an idiot. It’s good to see you Trish.”

If Nero had been less infuriated he probably would have spluttered over the ‘idiot’ remark, instead his chest heaved, mind racing over how he could get V back. As the two Devil Hunters began chatting about what had transpired in Dante’s time away Nero looked to Vergil passed out on the lounge. Vergil had lied when he said V was gone, he should have known his good for nothing father wouldn’t be willing to give him even an inkling of hope. 

He’d never done anything right by him so far.

Except perhaps give him the book.

The book – now that was an idea. Retrieving it from the desk drawer, he returned to Vergil dropping down to his knees. All that raced through his mind was V, but was he also truly willing to give up the only chance he would have to know his father? Once he had wanted to save them both, but jaded by loneliness and the realisation of what his life was without V, the path to Nero seemed crystal clear.

“V?” he said in a low voice, wary of Trish and Dante conversing just a step away. “Can you hear me?”

There was nothing, Vergil’s chiselled pale face slack and undisturbed. He tried again, drawing on the memories of the banter they so used love to enjoy. “I’ve done some dumb shit while you’ve been away, could probably do with a good ass kicking. At least you could try, my punk ass might be too much for you now huh V?”

Talking like this was causing a lump to form in his throat and he sighed, looking down at the book in his hands. Opening it up he scanned the page and finding a line so often spoken by V he smiled, beginning in a quiet voice. “Oft when the summer sleeps among the trees, Whispering faint murmurs to the scanty breeze, I walk the village round; if at her side, A youth doth walk in stolen joy and pride, I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, That made my love so high and me so low.”

The reaction wasn’t instant. It started with a stirring across Vergil’s face and steadily grew to see his expression twist and contort with pain. By the time Nero had finished that familiar line of the first verse black tendrils were stretched from Vergil’s form. They had little shape but it almost seemed as those he had a double image made of black smoke. As Nero watched closely, scarcely breathing, the image took shape and condensed into a shadowed form of a man. Shadowed incorporeal hands rose from where Vergil’s lay prone and the face that he had been aching to see strained against his father’s body as if trying to pull itself free.

“V!” Nero exclaimed and dropped the book, trying to grasp one of the hands stretching out. His hand passed right through and he stared, trying to ingrain the image into his mind, searching for a way to help him. The face was unseeing, twisted with the same agony that was upon Vergil’s face and beneath the apparition Vergil tossed his head from side to side.

“HEY!” 

A large force charged into him, bowling him to the ground. “Ah what the hell kid you’ve gone and upset him.” Dante shouted, hands moving through the air in form of panic. “Easy now Verg, don’t wanna get all wound up and Urizeny, just take a deep breath.”

“I’m not sure that how this works Dante.” Trish commented from behind him.

Nursing his shoulder for a moment Nero sprung to his feet and pushed Dante in the chest. “What the fuck old man! He was responding!”

Dante pushed him back. “Yeah good job kid, let’s walk right into another instance of pretty boy poet and Demon lord I-just-can’t-wait-to-be-king.”

Nero got in his face. “Fine by me.” He spat.

“Well I like my brother this way, the jerk is much easier to manage – trust me.” Dante bit back and they were really in each other’s space now, chest brushing against each other, teeth grit and hands clenching into fists.

“Yeah well I want V back and then I’ll kill Urizen myself.” Nero growled.

“Which will kill Vergil. Y’know I feel like I’m repeating myself kid – it ain’t gonna happen.” Dante punctuated the statement with a finger in Nero’s chest before he turned and walked away.

“Hey I’m not done with you yet!” Nero shouted, following after him. 

Suddenly Trish was between them as Dante turned back for more. She raised her hands to rest on either of their shoulders. “So Vergil is struggling to keep his human side within, but you-” she looked at Nero then. “You want V back.”

She paused thoughtfully. “I may have a solution, though whose needs it will meet I don’t know.”

Nero’s curiosity was peaked. “What’s the solution?”

She dropped her hands from them, lowering her hand to tap her manicured nails over her hip. “I have a friend, well not really a friend more like an acquaintance I tried to kill once but the thing is she owes me a favour.”

Dante scoffed then. “Who doesn’t?”

She gave him a false smile. “That’s enough out of you. Now, Erania is a she-demon like me, but she happens to be a witch versed in all sorts of magic and like I said, she owes me a favour. She could fix Vergil-” 

Nero began to open his mouth in objection but she held up a hand to silence him. “-and she could retrieve V in the process…maybe.”

Nero chewed over his objection. Forcing V out like this may not ultimately be safe for him without first wielding the Yamato to properly separate him from Urizen. A safer and perhaps permanent option was certainly looking pretty appetising. He mulled over it for a while before he nodded, Dante agreeing in the background. 

“If it gets me V I’ll take the chance.” Nero declared.

“What is it with you and this guy?” Dante asked with a hint of incredulity. 

Nero ignored him and pressed on. “Do we need to contact her, and where’s Lady, you two usually roll in pairs.” 

“Oh no, if we give Erania any warning she’ll high-tail and run.” Trish stretched her arms over her head and gave a little sway from side to side. “As for Lady, she’s busy getting her gun parts check over by Nico.”

Nero snorted. “Yeah sure ‘gun’ parts.” 

Trish raised her eyebrow at him. “And you’d know all about V’s parts.”

He could have been embarrassed but he had long come to terms with falling in love with a man who was ultimately part of his father. In the end to Nero, V was so much more than that. Nothing would change the fact that V was and could be his own being, separate from his father and that being’s relation to him was a complete other matter. 

Something that had become apparent over the year without him – V was the love of his life. Nothing concerning loving him could ever embarrass him.

“Yes, yes I do.” Nero replied, tone challenging.

“Wait what?” Dante gaped at him. “But he’s Vergil’s human side…he’s basically your father?!”

Nero raised his pointer finger and jabbed it in his direction. “No, no he is not. And for the record neither is Vergil – he’s done nothing for me, I don’t owe him anything!”

“You fucked him?!” Dante seemed to be having issues dealing with the information about Nero’s relationship with V as he began to walked around arms crossed, muttering to himself. Nero rolled his eyes and watched him pace. It wasn’t as though he didn’t understand Dante’s confusion or whatever this was, Nero had been in agony realising he was in love with a man who was part of his father. However he consoled himself by convincing his heart that V was not his father, but his own man, independent, the consolidation of everything human about Vergil into a new man.

That did not mean he was his father and Nero refused to believe otherwise.

Dante continued to struggle and Nero turned to Trish. “When do we leave?”

She smiled at him, hair swishing from side to side. “As soon as this one gets himself out of a knot.”

“He can do it in the car for all I care.”

Trish hummed. “Someone will need to take the bike if we want room for potentially two sleeping beauties in the back.”

“I’ll do it – this asshole’s been back for five minutes and I’m already sick of him.” Nero hiked a thumb in Dante’s direction before turning around to retrieve V’s book.

Casting a glance at Vergil who was once more settled and quiet he slipped the book back into the top drawer for safe keeping, shivering as he remembered the visage of V clawing its way out of Vergil. Nero took a deep breath. He was so close to being happy again, he could feel it.

\---------

Trish had said Erania was at a lakeside cabin three hours from the city, shacked up doing god knows what kind of magic, but she mostly kept to herself given how Trish was constantly keeping tabs on her. Her magic could be questionable according to Trish, very experimental but Nero couldn’t care less, not if it got him V and if it saved Vergil in the process well he supposed that would have to be a win too.

He followed behind the red muscle car, a gift from one of Dante’s wealthier patrons rugged up against the cool spring breeze as he rode on his motorbike. Through the back window he could see Vergil spread across the back seat, still catatonic. He ground his teeth. He wanted results now, the powerful, hopeful beat of his heart still going strong. He hadn’t felt this awake, this _alive_ in a long time.

To see V again, to hold him, to simply hear him speak, Nero was almost giddy at the prospect. And that laugh, god how he had missed that laugh, the way it rumbled through the air reverberating through him. He was stuck by a memory as he focussed on the road.

_Raising his head from the ground he looked up to see V cradling his face and there was a low rumble as he began to laugh. Tossing his head back the laugh spilled out in waves and he found himself tensing; V’s voice was warm and deep, sensual even and so full of amusement it pooled a heat in his abdomen. He watched as V bent over, the chuckle tapering off as he raised his cane to him. “You make me laugh.” he taunted, voice sultry and hoarse._

He had been full of so many questions and so much confusion over V back then. In hindsight he understood the secrecy, even if V had told him he was part of Vergil it wouldn’t have meant anything to Nero then. However the fact that he had kept it hidden always plagued Nero – had that meant that V knew who Nero was to Vergil or had he simply feared the reputation that preceded him?

Vergil certainly seemed surprised at his existence, not that it awarded Nero any sympathy from him, quite the opposite in fact his father challenging him to a bloody fight. Ultimately if Vergil was surprised that had to mean that V hadn’t been aware. 

It had certainly taken time for Nero to accept that he had fallen in love with part of his father, but he rationalised it, focusing on the fact that he believed V was a separate being. Though he couldn’t deny that V was still the amalgamation of his father’s humanness. It was difficult to draw the line and in the end Nero had given up trying. He loved V, that was the one truth he knew.

But what would V feel the same knowing all the same information? Would he reject him and turn away in disgust? Would he struggle with the same conflict that had plagued Nero for months? Would the controversy of it drive him away or would accept him regardless?  
Nero felt his chest heave, a mild sensation of dread reaching up his throat. One step at a time – he had to get V back first.

The sun was lowering below the horizon as they pulled up through a path of narrow thickets and tall trees up to a small log cabin situated a few metres from the lake shore. Parking his bike he looked up at the cabin and noticed a face peering at them from the window before it disappeared in a flash, drawing the curtain behind it. He scoffed, this should be interesting.

He moved to the back of the car as Dante and Trish climbed out of the front. However as he opened the door and began dragging his father out Dante smacked him over the back of the head and pushed him out of the way.

“I got my eye on you kid.” He hoisted Vergil up onto his shoulder before turning around and throwing Yamato at him. “You take care of that…better than you did last time.”

Nero spluttered in anger and made the motion to punch him when Trish whistled. “Children, are we doing this or what?”

Nero gave up and made a noise of frustration, stalking over to her instead, Yamato clutched in hand. They walked up onto the porch and instead of knocking Trish brazenly opened the door striding in first. 

“Honey I’m home – have you been a good girl?” She cooed.

The one bedroom cabin was dark, curtains drawn over every window, lit candles covering the mantle piece and furniture surfaces scattered throughout. In the centre of the living room stood what appeared to be a woman, covered in some kind of dead animal, tatter fur trailing down to drag across the ground.

Trish wrinkled her nose. “Of all the fashion choices... you go with 'bog witch’?”

The woman had seemed meek, cowering slightly as they entered the room but at the insult she straightened up and glared. “Bog witches are fine examples of intricate magic, I’ll take that as a compliment.” She hissed.

“It wasn’t meant to be. Besides they steal children Erania and remember what I’ve said about that.” Trish walked further into the room towards her.

Erania bared her teeth and retreated from her approach. “If you understood the magical properties that human children possess, so untainted, so fresh and imbued with energy from creation-.”

“Ew, I think I’m going to be sick – .” Trish held one hand up, the other holding her stomach before she fixed Erania with a glare. “Don’t make me lop your head off demon.”

Erania recoiled slightly and crossed her arms. “This is my house. You’ve checked up on me now, why don’t you just leave?”

“You owe me a favour – I’ve come to collect.” Trish gestured for them to move forward and Dante spoke under his breath. “Damn somehow I had hoped all she-demons were hot.”

Nero raised an eyebrow at him. “Doesn’t Trish look like your mother?”

Dante shrugged. “Doesn’t mean she’s not hot, besides pot-kettle much?”

Nero wasn’t mad; in fact he found the call amusing, but in all honestly, it didn't really land the way Dante had hoped. V looked nothing like Vergil and for that Nero was grateful. Shaking his head he walked from the entrance into the living room. It wasn’t much of a living space lacking most of the essentially furniture to make a space warm. Instead it had a charred circle in the centre of the room and a table with countless items spread on top of it resting against the far wall beyond the blackened ring. Other surfaces contained candles and jars of miscellaneous liquids as well as the occasional book. Wreaths and sprigs of wild herbs hung on strings from the ceiling, filling the room with a woody, pungent aroma.

Nero wrinkled his nose and took the initiative to address Erania. “We need your help.”

She eyed them suspiciously and looked to Trish, recognising her as their instigator. “What is it you seek?”

“We wish to separate a soul. We already possess the tool.” Trish gestured to Yamato and Nero had a realisation moment.

Dante seemed to share it, making an ‘O’ shape with his mouth.

Erania tilted her head to the side. “Do you wish to cast off what you separate?”

“No!” Nero exclaimed and Trish laid a hand on his arm, facing her. 

“We wish separate to one into two and leave behind enough of the second soul to prevent a catastrophe. If we can we want to bind what remains into its own permanent form.” She paused, tapping her lip thoughtfully. “I suppose we’ll have to split the second soul to give Vergil a fighting chance.”

“The new soul must be bound to a magic item, do you offer that?” Erania asked.

Trish coughed, tentative with her answer. “Yes, with this sword.” She tapped the hilt of Yamato before recoiling as if zapped.

Nero frowned and Dante whistled. “Vergil’s going to be so pissed about this.”

Nero didn’t understand quite what was going on too focused on the energy singing through his body at the possibility that V was just a few magic steps away from his arms.

Erania approached Nero then, face stretched out to sniff the sword in long drags. “Mmm yes this will do nicely.” She hovered her hand over the Yamato and for an instance Nero was sure he saw a thread of blue lighting jump between her hand and the blade. Instinctively he tightened his hand around the sword while she lingered closer until suddenly she smiled up at him with a set of surprisingly white teeth. 

“Come come.” She gestured to both he and Dante, ushering them further into the room. “The separation with be on you young man but a binding spell, that I can do.”

Grasping a jar of red liquid she opened it up and stuck two fingers, drawing in the circle with what Nero hoped was paint. It became clear as she continued that it was definitely blood, judging by the smell. Nero had been around plenty of blood but some reason the storage and utilisation of it in this way made him uncomfortable. He watched dumbfounded as she placed various items at specific points of the circle before Erania straightened up and gazed at them intensely.

“Lay the body down on the left.” She instructed Dante before turning to Trish. “Will this make us even?”

Trish stood at the edge of the living room and shook her head. “Not a chance.”

Erania huffed and gritted her teeth, standing over Vergil’s body. “You might want to stay back, but you-.” She directed Dante and then stared pointedly at Nero. “-you I’ll need.”

Nero raised his eyebrows. “As long as it ain’t got anything to be with blood I’m fine.”

“It will have a little something to do with blood.” She deadpanned.

Dante patted his brother’s chest. “We’ll fix you up good Verg, don’t ever say family can’t do anything for you.” He paused and scrunched his face up. “Sorry about Yamato though.”

Nero frowned down at the sword in his hands. It was going to bind V, but how? He thought that was more of Rebellion’s shtick. Yamato was designed to separate so he could see how it would be involved in the process…wait would Vergil get stabbed again.

“Stop thinking so much and draw closer Devil Hunter.” Erania said to him while she looked down at Vergil. Standing at his feet, she bent down and grabbed his ankles, words of unknown origin beginning to spill forth from her, filling the room as she increased her volume. Nero walked to the circle’s edge, standing just in front of Trish and Dante as they looked on at the performance.

Flecks of blood began to rise from the floor, spinning around the circle slowly and Nero became aware of a low humming sound accompanying Erania’s words. 

“Do you reckon she’s done something like this before?” Dante asked Trish.

“In this exact nature no, but by the same knowledge that I can morph, many demons can spilt themselves in two. Making that part corporeal or permanent and leaving a version of it behind in Vergil will be the challenge.” Trish said thoughtfully.

“Suppose Yamato will make the difference.” Nero commented, and cracked his neck to either side, the hum reaching a whining pitch.

Tendrils of smoke started to link the blood flakes in a haze, obscuring what was going on in the circle slightly. However as Nero looked down at his father he saw a transparency to his outline, the same dark shadow rising out from his chest. On cue Erania paused in her chant and looked to him. “Come.” She ordered from the centre of the circle.

Nero paused for a moment at the hazy barrier and Yamato grew hot in his hands. It wasn’t unbearable though, not unlike the peak temperature of a fire that bordered on enveloping and searing. Swallowing the lump in his throat he pushed through the barrier and suddenly blue lightning sparked off the sword, swirling around the barrier, joining the mix.

“Stand over him and cut him in two.” Erania said calmly.

Nero did a double take. “I’m sorry you want me to do what?”

“Split his form, he will not bleed.” She urged, talking with her hands.

Nero exhaled a long hesitant breath and straddled Vergil’s legs, drawing Yamato from its sheath. Placing the tip at the crown of Vergil’s head his breath caught at the quick image of V he saw pressing against his face. Why was he even hesitating, he didn’t care what happened to Vergil – not if it got him V and yet something was worrying at the back of his mind. Did he actually care if he lost his father in the process? Apparently so, which was new to him.

This had to work, he wanted to see them both if only to kick Vergil’s arse again.

Slashing the sword down through Vergil’s centre the dark shadowed image attempting to erupt from him shot out to the right congregating into a mass that began to solidify into a figure. Nero shuddered and a whine rattled in the back of his throat as V began to appear and he nearly dropped the sword and ran to him then.

He started moving over when a hand was laid on his shoulder. “You must split this one in two as well.” Erania instructed. “Quickly.”

He felt torn about cutting into V, but as he looked back at Vergil, muscular black tendrils started forming around him, wrapping around his limbs. He took a deep breath and cut through V, eyes wide as the shadowy mass returned to Vergil and a grey cloud lingered, reforming, ropes of flesh ribboning together.

He’d never really considered what would happen here. Would V look different, would he be younger or older? Would he be all of himself or would he lose part of who he was? Would he even gain anything? How could he possibly when he had been reduced down so many times.

Before his eyes the grey cloud and ribbons of flesh took shape but in remained incorporeal and he felt a panic rise within him when he couldn’t confirm that this new form was indeed the V he knew and loved.

“Sheath the sword and bring it here.” At her words Nero did as she asked and approached her, eyeing her off as she picked up her jar of blood. Pouring it into her hands she wiped them across his fingers where he grasped the sword and down the hilt and shaft, coating Yamato with blood. “Now lay it within the body.” She sealed the jar and knelt at the grey figure’s feet.

Placing Yamato in the centre he watched as the grey form latched around Yamato and Erania began to chant again. He watched as the image condensed, the ribbons wrapping around the cloud, a figure beginning to form before the lightning, dark fog and blood flakes from the circle’s border began to draw in and surround the body. Nero noticed immediately that the body held no tattoos and his heart skipped a beat.

However as the face took shape Nero noted the tell-tale full lips, strong nose and large eyes under that heavy brow. As the air cleared the last thing to materialise was his hair, shoulder length but pale white, just like Nero’s, mismatched to his dark brows. Nero breathed a sigh of relief – it was V, just a little different. 

“Well it looks like it was a success.” Dante commented, stepping into the circle.

Nero looked over his shoulder at his father, noting that the tendrils had receded leaving Vergil intact. Trish sauntered up to him to peer at V. “He does look at bit different though.” She paused and then chuckled. “Nice body though.”

Nero spluttered and hurried to take off his jacket, laying it over V’s prone body. Crouched down next to him, he couldn’t resist running a hand down that angular face. “I missed you.” He breathed, thumb stroking against his cheek.

V didn’t respond still out cold and Nero rose to his feet looking for Erania. He found her washing her hands off in a basin of water. “Thanks Erania, how long till they wake?”

She raised her eyebrow. “I’m a witch not a psychic I don’t know.”

She was certainly rude, but in this moment Nero would have forgiven her anything. Reaching down Nero collected V in his arms, cradling him close and Trish began to chat with Erania in a quiet voice. Turning around he saw Dante scratching his head.

“Vergil’s gonna be soooo pissed about Yamato.”

“He’ll get it back.” Erania piped up and everyone looked at her. She shrugged. “The duplicate will live a human life, but he will die, like all humans do and then Yamato will be returned.”

“Yeah, like I said, that ain’t gonna sit well. We’re not immortal either, we just age a bit slower.” Dante paused for a moment and suddenly barked in laughter. “Although the image of Vergil wielding Yamato finally as an old man is damn hilarious.”

He bent down to scoop up Vergil, throwing him over his shoulder. “Thanks a bunch bog witch.” Dante made his way for the door and Nero saw a toothy smile cross Erania’s face.

“Still gross.” Trish commented and patted her on the shoulder. “I’ll see you next month for our routine catch up – no children.”

Erania’s smile morphed into a growl as she bared her teeth. Nero nodded his head at her and exited through the door Dante had left open. Meeting the cool night air he took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to V’s snow white hair. He had him back. Every dream he had had of this moment couldn’t compare to actually being here, holding V in his arms. He wanted to run around shouting and cajoling about in sheer fucking delight.

“I promised I’d find you.” He whispered against his forehead, walking towards the car.

Dante already had Vergil in the backseat and Nero placed V inside, arranging his jacket over his lower half and strapping him in. His arms ached without him already and Nero psyched himself up for the long ride back home by himself. Trish joined them and hopped into the passenger seat. 

Dante gave him a triumphant smile, clapping him on the back. “Got your boyfriend back all in one nick, lucky you.” He tiled his head to the side. “Still weirds me out though.”

“You’re gonna have to get use to it.” Nero shot back and left him there to get on his motorbike.

Finally thing were looking up and no one was going to ruin that for him.

His heart would finally truly beat again.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna hurt.

Nero arrived first and parked the bike in the Devil May Cry garage, leaving the roller door open. He paced the length of the room, waiting for that obnoxious car to turn up with its precious cargo. He couldn’t help but jump on the spot, trying to diffuse some of the restless energy coursing through his body. He had V back and to top it off no Urizen. Also he might be able to squeeze some sort of father-son relationship out of his dead-beat dad.

Nero recalled the way he gazed at V’s body in Erania cabin and tried to compare him to his fond memories of V unclothed. There appeared to be a white pattern on his skin where the inky tattoos once were but it was too dark for Nero to make out. His face, angular and strong made for haughty looks and arrogance borne no difference to his lover. His hair was identical to the V’s triggered form when he used to summon Nightmare, yet it was permanent which was interesting. He’d tried not to be so bold, but in his naked state Nero had compared V’s lower waist to what he remembered, his cock still nestled in a bed of dark curls despite his white head hair. Everything else matched what he could recall of V’s form.

He chided himself, would it have matter if he was different? Part of Nero was terrified that this process would have changed his lover, the extra separation taking away from everything that made V, V. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that this couldn’t possibly go so perfect – things never worked out exactly how he wanted – why should this?

The car pulled up and Nero shut the roller door behind them, going to V’s side of the car. Reaching in he saw Vergil gaze at him groggily yet V remained unmoved. They shared an odd moment of eye contact before Nero coughed. “Hi.”

Vergil blinked slowly. “Hello.” He broke the eye contact to look out the windows. “Where…where am I?”

“Devil May Cry.” Nero replied pulling V into his arms.

Nero straightened up as Dante opened Vergil’s door to help him out, swinging his arm over his shoulder. Vergil fixed Dante with a loaded glare. “How am I here while V walks this earth?” He paused and patted his hips for something missing. “Where is Yamato Dante?” He asked with an accusing tone.

Dante laughed nervously. “How about we talk about this when you’re fully awake.”

“I am awake.” Vergil stared unwaveringly and Dante coughed awkwardly.

Nopeing out of that situation Nero walked through the door Trish held open, nodding his head to her as he passed and entered next to the newly built kitchen of Devil May Cry. He pulled V close as he walked across the lobby, listening keenly for his soft, steady breathing, anything to confirm he was alive and had actually returned to him. Climbing the stairs he made his way to his bedroom and pushed the ajar door open with his foot.

He kept a tidy room, save the pile of laundry overflowing from the washing basket and boots and cd’s scattered on his side of the bed, but his bed was made, sheets clean. Laying V at the foot of the bed, he rummaged through his wardrobe for the narrow-waisted black sweat pants he’d always been meaning to give to charity, too small for his broad hips. Finding them in the last drawer he searched he returned to V’s side and removed his jacket from his body, dumping it on the ground.

Shifting V’s body around he slipped the pants on and pulled the bed covers and sheets back. Laying V down onto the mattress he covered him up, tucking the warm fabric around him gently. Cleaning up the space around the head of the bed he retrieved a chair from the desk in the room and sat down next to him, releasing a deep breath. He searched underneath the blanket for V’s hand and placed onto of the layers of blankets, clutching it within his own.

All he could do now was wait.

If Vergil’s recovery was any indication V could wake up some time soon, but Nero got the feeling V was going to make this as difficult and concerning as possible. He always did, getting himself into trouble, hiding how much pain he was and keeping his secrets close to his chest. Nero couldn’t help but wondered how much V was a reflection of everything Vergil could have been without some of his flaws. He hadn’t known his father for long enough to see but over the year Lady had spoken of him and the conversations she had shared with Dante after the Temen-ni-gru incident. 

Vergil was calculated and arrogant, all things V shared but where Vergil’s reserved nature was matched by his cruelty V appeared quiet and unusual and yet he possessed a kind heart. Nero had seen it as he strived to protect humans and had even enjoyed it personally, its light reaching him with every touch across his body, every warm smile cast his way. Perhaps Vergil would be like that too given different circumstances but in his heart the differences only confirmed to Nero that V was his own person.

He needed him to be, for his own heart’s sake.

Nero must have drifted off to asleep because he awoke to early afternoon light streaming into the room, a breeze fluttering the curtains as they danced and swayed across the window. He lifted his head from the bed and noticed V continued to sleep, though it appeared deeper now, that tell-tale light snore escaping him every now and then. He wondered what had woken him when he heard heavy footsteps downstairs, a crash and the sound of Dante and Vergil yelling at each other.

Guess the explanation of the ritual was going over well.

Suddenly another sound reached his ears as the voices downstairs continued to rise. Looking to V he watched his face scrunch up as he rolled over towards him, arm twitching as he tried to retrieve his hand. Nero gasped and tightened his grip, laying his other hand on V’s shoulder, rubbing him gently trying to coax him awake. Dark green eyes opened and stared at him blinking slowly, a small smile appearing on his lips.

“Hello Nero.”

Nero swore he nearly died at the sound of his voice. It had always been one of those things that he had so many clear memories of and yet he had begun to feel it was slipping away from him. He was not embarrassed to admit that he had followed people in conversation around the city who possessed even the smallest similarity to his velvety depths just to hear them speak.

He wanted to kiss him but resisted, not wanting to overwhelm him. Nero watched as dark brows furrowed and V looked around the room. “Where am I?”

“Devil May Cry.” His voice stuttered in reply, matching the rapid beat of his heart.

V's frown remained as he pushed up onto his elbows to sit up in bed. “Why am I here?”

“Well this is my home now and – .” Nero started and V shook his head, white locks of hair falling into his face.

“No, why am I here at all, I don’t remember…what’s going on?” V clutched his head with his other hand.

Nero’s smile bled from his face. Something was wrong, he wasn’t sure what exactly or why but V definitely didn’t seem to recall wanting to be free. It was probably just temporary. Everything was fine. Nero squeezed his hand and V’s eyes dropped to their connection, the frown on his face deepening.

“May I have my hand back?” He asked politely but Nero’s heart dropped into his stomach at the cold reception he was receiving. He swallowed deeply – no, he wouldn’t think like that – everything was fine. 

“Let’s join the others; answering your questions will be easier then.” Nero released his hand and rose to his feet.

As V climbed out of bed, he trailed long fingers across his chest in surprise and Nero realised that he did still have remnants of the tattoos but they were just outlines in white now, almost as though they were scars. Nero held the door open and chewed his cheek thoughtfully. The hand holding thing could have been a one-off but Nero wasn’t so obtuse not to notice V’s confusion and reactions of discomfort. He had a nightmare like this once, V turning away from him in disgust. Was it so wrong of him to have wanted a warm welcome, that soft inviting smile and a kiss from full lips, the joy of their reunion filling them both?

V moved to walk by him and Nero tested the waters once more, laying a hand on the small of his back as he passed. V stiffened at his touch and raised a perplexed eyebrow at him, before he continued moving beyond him. Nero’s hand dropped to his side and lump formed in his throat. He was suddenly glad he had not given in and kissed V, a cold dread beginning to form. V didn’t want him anymore – what had he done?

At the top of the stairs Nero looked down on the scene below, fists clenched at his sides trying to suppress the fear clawing up his throat. Dante was panting heavily and Vergil’s hair looked slightly askew, the lounge was knocked across the other side of the room, papers from the desk scattered on the floor.

“When it comes down to it Verg it was the only way to fix the problem.” Dante leant over his knees, watching Vergil through his mop of white hair now clean shaven.

Vergil sneered. “I find it awfully convenient that it resulted in the loss of Yamato.”

Dante batted a hand at him. “You’re full of shit man, it was the only way to give the kid what he wanted.”

Vergil gave an exasperated sigh. “I still don’t approve.”

Dante snorted. “Yeah I wouldn’t approve of my son fucking part of – hey V, you’re up.” Dante recovered quickly and coughed, straightening up.

Nero hadn’t noticed but V had already descended the stairs and made his way over to Vergil who leaned back at the close proximity as V stopped in his face. V studied him, looking over him from his height before reaching up to grab a strand of his own hair. He made a noise of confusion. “You are not Urizen. How did you separate us like this?”

“That would be a bog witch by the name of Erania, charming smelly she-demon.” Dante supplied.

V frowned and Nero made his way down the stairs, standing a few paces behind him. He felt helpless, unable to form the words to explain and help when his heart was struggling to hold itself together, not prepared to accept the terrifying thought bouncing around his skull. 

“Why did you separate us? What purpose could it possibly serve to go to all this trouble?” V was locked in a staring competition with Vergil and standing so close together you could see the micro-mannerisms that they shared. The way their heads tilted slightly to the side, the twitch the shook their hand before fingers followed up on the motion to flex, feet firmly planted, knees locked. Nero realised then that without V’s cane and impeding decay he no longer slouched, reaching an inch or two higher than them all.

“You were forcing your way out.” Vergil dragged a hand through his hair. “It was you who was not happy with this arrangement.”

V pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t understand why though?”

Vergil stared beyond him then, eyes meeting Nero’s and Nero felt the splitting in his heart worsen at the pitying look he gave him. He needed to step in.

“It was because of me.” He breathed, moving closer to V. 

“He was _your_ reason.” Vergil followed up and V turned to take Nero in, gazing over him in confusion.

“I don’t understand, what am I failing to remember.” V was clearly growing frustrated then, a heated flush trailing up his pale chest to colour his cheeks.

“Me. You don’t remember me.” Nero spoke the words and choked. God it was true, V didn’t remember him, them, what they were together. He knew it was too good to be true but this was worse than anything he had imagined. Disgust over their relationship given his relation to Vergil was one thing but to have forgotten that they ever meant anything to each other was beyond cruel.

“I know who you are.” V stated coolly, hands balling.

“Not everything, you wouldn’t be behaving like this if you did. You don’t remember the month we had together do you?” Nero asked, unable to bear the distance and confusion in those dark jade eyes. They were so cold now, absent the fond warmth that had flooded them in their interactions previously.

“A month? I waited in Red Grave City for you until we worked together to make it up the Qliphoth and take on Urizen.” V walked over to him then, something in his eyes pleading with him to confirm his version of events. He must have been so confused, lacking the knowledge and understanding that Nero could tell usually supported and comforted him. But Nero was selfish, he wanted him to remember – he needed him to remember. God he couldn’t stand this.

“You chose to be by my side. You travelled and trained with me over that month and we –.” He choked, body shaking.

V seemed to pick up on his distress, lowering his voice. “I don’t understand why that means I’m here, why I wanted to be here…” he tapered off and Nero took a deep breath, and then lost control of everything he had been trying so hard to hold onto.

He should have said something to him, explained it openly and clearly but his heart and mind broke. Without another word he was pushing passed him for the front door.

“Nero!” He heard the concern in V’s voice as he fled, slamming the doors shut. He couldn’t face the image of the man he loved talking and acting this way. He couldn’t bring himself to be helpful he just…he just wanted to cry. He hadn’t cried since he lost him the first time and yet now it felt as though that had just happened all over again. Collapsing onto the front steps he felt the pinprick sting and his vision blurred.

He’d lost him all over again.

Nero cried.

\-----------

He knew he should go back inside, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He just hunkered down on the feeling that his guts were being torn out as his tears ran dry. His heart still beat, clearly not split in two, yet he wasn’t sure that this was how it felt to be alive. Nero raised his hands, elbows grounded on his knees and watched them shake. Clenching them into fists he threw his head back. He couldn’t fall apart – he had done this to V, this was his fault.

But the ritual was over, there wouldn’t be a second, this was all they got. There would be no easy fix for this.

He wanted to be angry, a quick and compelling emotion for him but he felt so defeated, returning to the loudest thought in his mind. This was his fault – he had wanted this too much – he never got the things he wanted. The real question was whether he could fix this somehow. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, hanging his head. Nero didn’t even know where to start.

At some point Dante came outside and silently put an open bottle of beer besides him. Nero heard him sigh and it felt sympathetic, a broad hand clapping him on the shoulder before Dante retreated back indoors. An hour later the beer was gone, an empty bottle in its place and a sound indicated another person’s arrival, Nero assuming Dante had returned until the figure spoke.

“Memories are a fickle thing.” His father commented, leaning up against the wall beside him and Nero raised his head to glare.

“Yeah like how you don’t remember my mother?” He spat and Vergil’s face hardened, something about the expression triggering Nero’s response to be afraid.

Instead Vergil sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I remember your mother, rather well actually – perhaps I’ll tell you someday.”

Nero’s eyes widened in surprise, though he wasn’t sure whether it was because Vergil had actually offered this information or over the chance to know anything about his mother. The feeling didn’t last as the swarming darkness that was the tragedy of V’s absent memories took over. He buried his head in his hands again and beside him Vergil coughed, a sound of discomfort that did not befit him.

“When V returned to Urizen I awoke with all his memories, all of his feelings.” His fingers tapped at his elbow and Nero shivered at the mention of V, gripping his head tighter. Vergil continued. “Disgusted as I was, the memories could be supressed, but the feelings, they were powerful. Separating myself from their influence was near impossible but now they are gone completely and the memories are difficult to recall.”

“So what.” Nero grunted staring at the ground.

“You’re not paying attention boy.” Vergil gave an exasperated sigh. “Those feeling for you been extracted from me and placed –.”

“In V.” Nero said breathlessly looking back up at him.

“Yes and given that the memories from the original V are now difficult for even I to recall, perhaps this V shares the memories of your –.” Vergil pulled a face. “-romantic encounters…they may simply be hidden.”

For the second time in two days he felt the fluttering of hope easing the ache in his heart. Could it be true? Could V harbour the memories deep within him, locked away through the process of separation, leaving them to be shared between he and Vergil? Would it be too much to hope for? In the end Nero would have his work cut out for him. It would take time and it wouldn’t be fair to push V and simply demand he accept him based on the memories he no longer had. But perhaps in time they could be recovered and in the event that didn’t work Nero could always try to make him fall in love with him again.

But how the hell did he do that? How the hell had he managed it in the first place? They had been so tense and under pressure to save the world that it was amazing a relationship had blossomed at all. But there had been no one else and V had been running out of time – had Nero just been a choice of convenience? What would V do now with a whole world of people, free of impending threat and free of purpose?

The hope was slowly dwindling but Nero sucked in a breath. He trusted that V had loved him as genuinely and honestly as he had shown. All Nero could do now was care for V and support him without letting his emotions cloud his judgement. If he kept him protected and safe surely no one would be able to steal him away from him? It was a rather possessive thought but he had no regrets. He had realised it once before, he was obsessed with V. 

He was determined to keep him.

Somehow he would show V how much he loved him. 

Time had passed but Nero noticed with an odd sense of comfort that Vergil hadn’t left his side. He rose to his feet, stretching his back and gazed at the sky. Night time was probably an hour off, the sun lowering towards the horizon. He’d been out here for hours. He was also hungry and imagined everyone else was too. If he waited much longer Dante would be ordering pizza for dinner.

Turning he made his way to the door, pausing for a moment to looking at his father. “Thank you…hmm.” He hesitated for a moment, a familial name completely unknown to him lingering on his tongue. “Vergil.” He said instead.

Vergil had not earned the right to be called father by Nero, but this small deed and act of comfort was a step in the right direction. Vergil didn’t give much of a reaction, merely lifted his head and continued to watch him. Nero didn’t know what to make of that so he fiddled with the bottle in his hand momentarily before opening the door and stepping inside.

Dante was back in his usual seat, feet up on the desk, reading a raunchy magazine Nero was sure hadn’t been on the premises earlier. He looked up at him. “So, pizza?”

Nero scanned the room for V and found it empty. “No, I’ll cook.” He walked passed the desk as Dante pouted in disappointment. “Thanks for the beer. Is uh, is V around?”

Dante gave him a knowing look. “He was around for a while after, staring at the front door, but Vergil sent him to bed.” Dante chuckled then. “It’s like that guy has wound up with two sons, but V seems to listen to him.”

Nero nodded and looked to the top of the stairs entertaining the thought of going to him and apologising. Instead he sighed and cursed his indecisive soul, stalking off to the kitchen.

“Make sure it has meat!” Dante called out down the hallway.

Passing by the dining table Nero searched through the kitchen for something to feed a group of four as it was clear Trish had taken her leave some point last night. Half an hour later he was well into the process of cooking Spaghetti Bolognese, nothing fancy, no impressive Mother’s famous recipe - hard to have one when you don’t have a mother, but it was something he used to make for Kyrie and she had always loved it.

Dante clearly grew impatient, drawn to the kitchen by the smells and now sat at the table, the magazine still in hand. Vergil wandered in next and leant against the kitchen sink, slightly in the way and Nero frowned at him when he appeared.

“You gonna wake sleeping beauty Nero?” Dante asked, looking up from the magazine.

Nero stuttered in his actions, dropping the wooden spoon in the sauce pot. “I uh I have to watch this and serve.” He replied lamely.

Vergil rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room. The sound of footsteps going up the stairs filled his stomach with anxiety, but it was nothing compared to the sound of two sets of feet descending it later. That sent his heart into a wild fury, chest aching at the force of its beat and Nero tried to swallow the lump clogging his throat.

The pair entered the room and Nero pretended not to look, but who was he kidding. V was now sporting a soft white t-shirt, looking swamped in the fabric as it slipped about his collarbones and shoulders. It was one of Nero’s favourite to lounge around in.

V approached him. “I hope you don’t mind, I helped myself to this shirt.”

Nero grunted in affirmation, his words leaving him.

“Looks good kid.” Dante called out from the table.

Nero coughed, thinking the same thing. “Dinner’s ready.” He poured the pasta into the colander and served it out evenly between their bowls. Placing a bowl at four points on the table he poured the sauce into a large serving bowl and put it at the centre, returning to the kitchen for cheese. When he returned Vergil had taken the other head of the table opposite Dante, leaving V to sit across from Nero.

V padded over the wooden floorboards and sat down, brushing a piece of something from the table. Nero eased himself into his chair and flushed as his feet dragged along V’s.

“Sorry.” V apologised instead and Nero stared intensely at his bowl of pasta.

Dante and Vergil exchanged a look before they both reached for the serving spoon and Dante cackled as he got there first. Loading himself up he passed it to Vergil who fixed him with a suffering look of contempt. With both of them served V waited patiently looking at Nero expectantly.

Nero cleared his throat. “You go first.”

V smiled and Nero’s soul was warmed at the sight. “Thank you.” Came a soft response.

To his right Dante rolled his eyes and began to tuck in. “Th’s s’really gut.” He spoke around the mouthful of food.

Nero forgot about eating as he watched V blow on his food, mouth forming into a pert shape. Taking a bite he chewed the mouthful thoughtfully before he smiled and swallowed.  
“It’s delicious Nero.” He complimented him, dark green eyes sincere and he returned to eating.

Nero smiled to himself, staring down at his pasta. Suddenly there was kick from his left and he saw Vergil staring at him eyebrow raised before he nodded in the direction of the sauce bowl. Nero had the self-respect to look embarrassed and reached for the spoon, serving himself some food. Sprinkling the remnants of the cheese over his meal he paused again to take in the look of enjoyment on V’s face and felt it soothe the aches and pains his turmoil had made in his body and mind.

Dante finished first rushing through the meal and with a clap on Nero’s back he left the room. Vergil ate slower but he too finished far before either V or Nero. He paused as if considering lingering before he clearly thought better of it. Rolling his eyes at the scene he took his bowl to the kitchen, rinsing it out.

As he left the room Nero looked up from his meal to see V watching him. It was a curious gaze, assessing him as if trying to determine his worth. Which seemed only fair, after all everyone had told him it was for Nero that he had forced this separation. The gaze continued as though V hadn’t noticed Nero had realised. Nero couldn’t help but smile, he really was an unusual man, able to complete most social interactions flawlessly but there was an oddity about him that was endearing.

V suddenly chuckled and it rumbled through his chest, freeing the room from some of the tension hanging over them. “You have sauce on your nose.”

Nero dropped his fork to hastily wipe at his nose and V’s mirth settled into a smirk that remained as he returned to his meal. V finished not too long after but remained seated and Nero grew restless as he ate, feeling those eyes on him again. He began to rush and struggled for a moment when he began to choke, causing V to suppress another laugh.

Finishing up his meal Nero watched as V rose first, retrieving Dante’s bowl and walking into the kitchen. Nero followed and stood beside him, mesmerised by the way the shirt dipped open as he leaned forward to rinse the bowls, giving Nero an eyeful of sharp collarbones and dusty pink nipples. V offered his hand out to do Nero’s bowl too and as he passed it over, their shoulders brushed together and Nero inhaled sharply.

This almost did feel like it was new. He was trying so hard to be comfortable but distant from V and yet every glance and touch was reeling him back in. He was almost certain that this would be doing nothing for V – how could it possibly be? He didn’t know him that way anymore. It was unlikely that V even found him attractive. Although V’s interests had to be inclined towards men in some way, unless Nero had been special, which didn’t exactly rule out the chance that he couldn't be special again. Nero had never considered any other men the way he reacted to V, to him V was special. 

Looking down at his hands he mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’ and hurried out of the kitchen into the garage. Closing the door he leant against it and took a few deep breaths. Being around V was so intense, all evening he had constantly teetered between the reality of needing to treat him with friendship and wanting to push him into the nearest surface and fuck his mouth with his tongue.

This was going to be hard.

For the rest of the night he worked on his bike, cleaning its parts, checking oil levels and tinkering around with some modifications Nico had provided him. It was late by the time he realised he should sleep. Washing up in the garage sink he made his way indoors. Dante had fallen asleep in the chair and Vergil was absent, presumably in the spare room. Unless of course that was where V was now.

Walking up the stairs as gently as possible he made his way to his room. All the lights were off but there was a distinct figure lying on his side in his bed. He stared for a moment, picturing this as one of those serene moments he used to imagine having with V. Coming home from a hard day’s work to have him whisper that he’d been missed, body warm and welcoming, heart full of love for him.

Instead dark green eyes fluttered open, piercing through him, aware that he had been staring. Neither of them said anything though and V watched him, eyes heavy with something Nero couldn’t place as he gazed back. He could hear the rate of V’s breath increase, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Nero could almost swear he saw the tell-tale blush he knew so well rise up V’s neck to colour his cheeks. Was he making him uncomfortable? Nervous? Dare he hope aroused?

He had a moment to chide himself for his thoughts before V finally spoke in a low voice. “Should I leave?”

“This is my bedroom.” Nero said dumbly, sad the moment or whatever that was had been lost.

V nodded and began to rise, pulling the covers back. “There’s no point leaving.” Nero coughed and scratched the back of his head. “There’s no other free rooms.”

V paused in his motions and watched him again. Nero felt a heat under his collar and rolled his shoulders, reaching for the hem of his thin red jumper, pulling it over his head. Green eyes continued to watch him, studying him and Nero squirmed under the scrutiny. Moving around to the other side of the bed, he heard V shift around as he rid himself of his undershirt.

Casting a look over his shoulder, he met V’s gaze once more and raised an eyebrow. He had hoped it would provoke some kind of reaction, embarrassment perhaps but V was unabashed, staring unwaveringly. It made something in his chest clench. If he kept doing things like this it was going to make it harder for Nero to hold onto the fact that V didn’t remember them. He always knew how to silence the pointed stare of the V he’d loved, peppering kisses along his jaw before claiming his lips.

He got the impression that this V wouldn’t react well to that. 

Undoing his belt and fly he swallowed deeply before dropping his pants. Walking around in his briefs he retrieved a loose shirt and sweatpants to ward off the cooler spring night. Dressing himself he suddenly heard V’s voice.

“Were we intimate?” It held a curious tone. 

Something told Nero to lie and approach this at a different time, but he was tired and sad, perhaps with this V would at least understand some of what he was going through. “Yes.” He sighed, sitting down on the bed edge.

“Oh.” Came the soft response.

Nero steeled himself before slipping into bed, shifting to face V. Lying down under the bed covers he saw V looking at the sheets in contemplation. As Nero got comfy, V glanced up and Nero sighed as he was back to studying him, this time more avidly, eyes trailing over his face and down the length of his body. He suddenly nodded, coming to some sort of conclusion that satisfied him. 

“Well it is understandable, you are a very attractive person.” V said blatantly and Nero’s heart hurt. 

“V don’t.”

V frowned. “Apologies.”

Nero sighed at the confusion clouding V’s handsome face. “Don’t worry, you’re not him, I don’t expect you to…I’m not gonna…fuck this is hard.” He dragged a hand over his face.

V returned to watching him, taking in his body language, the difficulty he was having speaking and Nero saw his hand stretch forward to touch him before it retreated back under the covers. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He said solemnly and somehow it comforted Nero and tore him apart all the same.

It wasn’t just his loss. When they were together V had the chance to experience something that he never thought he had the opportunity to even touch, Nero knew he made him happy and nothing would take that knowledge away from him – even as his lover lay at an arm’s length, lamenting about _Nero’s_ loss. It was fucking heartbreaking.

He couldn’t take it.

He shook his head and stared intensely back into that dark jade gaze. “It’s our loss, even if you can’t remember… it’s our loss.” He choked, feeling the familiar sting behind his eyes.

V’s brows furrowed in concern and he opened his mouth only to close it again. His eyes were pained as though lost in the confusion of the emotions and memories he couldn’t grasp hold of.

Nero sighed. “I’m sorry I’m just…”

“Hurt?” V breathed.

Nero chuckled sadly. “Yeah, that.” He let out a deep breath. “We should sleep.” It wasn’t meant to be abrasive or final but honestly Nero had exhausted as much energy as he possibly could for the day. And he’d be lying if he didn’t somehow hope that he would wake in the morning and encounter a V with his memories returned.

V’s eyes remained on him, searching his face and Nero couldn’t bear it, rolling over onto his other side. Closing his eyes, he willed sleep to come to him, V’s heavy forlorn sigh the last thing he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor V so confused so painfully unaware at how hard this is for Nero although he's starting to get it. I really feel cruel but I just loved the idea of a semi-reset on their relationship leaving Nero possessive and pining.
> 
> V's chapter next, time to see how he feels about it all~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally V's perspective. There's a lot going on in his head and heart at the moment. I made him a little curious, cruel, confused and cute!
> 
> Enjoy~!

V stretched across the sheets as he woke, eyes opening when he realised he was alone. He felt well-rested. It was strange just how well he had slept sharing a bed, having no recollection of sleeping together with another in his time alive. Alive. What a word that was; he was well and truly alive again with no impending doom shadowing him, no great mission to complete, no world to save or himself – he was just alive.

And why? Because of Nero.

Nero. He had always admired his strength as they fought together, though he found him without caution, reckless and hot-tempered. This was the very man who wanted him alive for reasons of love. What was he supposed to do with himself now that he was alive at another’s will? Vergil had assured him yesterday that it was his own decision as well, yet try as he might V couldn’t recall why he wanted separation.

It would make sense for this all to be for a love shared between he and Nero, but without these memories of romance, this reality felt false.

He had awoken the day before to a world of confusion, full of questions and if he was honest anger. Why was he there, for what purpose had he been forced from Vergil? Realising he was lacking memories had turned his stomach and he had felt further perturbed by the look of distress on Nero’s face as he’d tried to explain the events that had transpired between them. In that moment he had wondered, why all this for Nero? What was so special about this one man? Something had begun to twig at the odd feeling he experienced watching Nero flee the room, fist clenching around his heart, a voice in his mind begging him to follow. But what was he supposed to say? He hadn’t the knowledge to comfort him.

He began to understand what may have transpired between them as he studied their interactions over the course of the night. Nero struggled to meet his eyes, his actions tense and avoidant. Yet something within V couldn’t stop watching him, the way his clear blue eyes met his gaze and darted away, the way he snuck glances at him when he thought V wasn’t aware, how he forgot to eat, strong hands flexing frequently in a nervous tick.  
Something within him felt it was…endearing, though the reason why was unclear to him.

V rolled onto his back in the centre of the bed, stretching his hands out on either side of him. Nero had confirmed his suspicions that night when he’d asked and honestly V had known the answer before the question left his lips. For the pain it had cost Nero to say they had been lovers V almost wished he hadn’t asked. Yet he needed to confirm it, if only to understand the look of arousal that had entered Nero’s eyes when they stood by the kitchen sink.

V had taken awhile to get to sleep after their conversation, plagued by the grief in Nero’s voice when he had told him it was _their_ loss. Had V been happy with Nero? He could imagine Nero would have made him happy and he mourned the loss of that experience but he couldn’t will back what no longer existed.

No matter how hard he wanted to try for Nero, a feeling which was odd in its own right.

Rising to the day V left Nero’s bedroom and padded down the stairs, the smell of food wafting around him, making his stomach grumble. He followed his nose to the kitchen where Dante and Vergil were polishing off what appeared to be bacon and eggs. Nero stood in front of the stove, preparing two more sets and V smiled at the scene. He may not know what exactly he was going to do with himself now, but at least he had some semblance of comfort right here.

Taking a seat at the table he looked to Vergil. “What has happened to Yamato?”

Dante choked and began pounding on his chest.

Vergil placed his cutlery down and drew in a deep breath. “It’s within you.” He said curtly.

V raised his eyebrows, lip curling into an amused smirk. “Well, that is a predicament.”

“Indeed.” Vergil responded.

“Impossible to retrieve?” V all but teased, feeling confident that his very life relied on it remaining exactly where it was.

“Nothing short of killing you will do the trick.” Vergil said darkly and leered closer.

V leaned in to meet him. “You can try –.” He challenged in a deep voice before cocking his head in contemplation. “Though I’m human now, it wouldn’t be much of a fight.”

There was a bang from the kitchen and they all looked over to see Nero glaring daggers at Vergil. “Don’t make me kick your ass old man.” He pointed the spatula in Vergil’s direction.

Vergil lifted his chin at him, an action that all but screamed ‘Fight me’. “How about tomorrow _boy_?”

Dante laughed. “This should be good.”

“You’re fucking on.” Nero aggressively flipped the eggs and Vergil nodded, satisfied.

Dante paused, mouth full of food. “Since when did we have a kitchen?”

Nero sighed witheringly. “Since I decided we need renovations and something more than just a bar fridge.”

Dante shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Nero was plating up their meal as the other two finished and left the room, Dante knocking shoulders with his brother. Vergil brushed his shoulder off as though Dante was diseased and proposed a fight between them as well. V failed to hear Dante’s reply as they walked out of ear shot. V was glad he didn’t have Vergil’s lust for combat, so tiresome, though being a weak opponent in battle certainly led V to be more of a survivalist. Ah he missed his familiars.

A steaming plate of food was placed in front of him and Nero chuckled at the sound of V’s stomach growling again.

“You had good timing, I was gonna go grab you.” Nero smiled and V reciprocated it. 

Nero seemed warmer and in less pain today. V tilted his head to the side; that being said there was every possibility that Nero simply had more energy to deal with his emotions and well, V’s presence. This really must be so hard for Nero.

“Thank you Nero.” V picked up his cutlery and began to dig into his meal of bacon and eggs.  
At the first mouthful he encountered something strange. The flavour was familiar and yet he didn’t recall having ever eaten this type of food before. Was this another memory that was absent? 

He was struggling to believe that it was he was wrong, lacking the correct version of events. It was almost as though he had been displaced into another reality, but in moments like this it was difficult to ignore that something was wrong with his version of events. Not to mention having an entire team of people telling him that he was missing memories. He did have vivid memories of Nero, but they only surrounded the events of his last day and their battles to reach the Qliphoth.

Before that he only had memories of fighting through Red Grave City alone, nights in run-down buildings, days battling demons, watching the city fall apart as the Qliphoth roots grew and spread. Those memories felt so real to him and yet he couldn’t deny there was something here, a pull at his heart with every look Nero gave him.

Breakfast was finished quickly and V collected Nero’s plate to clean up, enjoying the fond smile Nero gave him in thanks. Finishing up rinsing and stacking he turned around to find Nero standing awkwardly, looking at his feet.

“Nero?” V prodded at the lingering behaviour.

Nero cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. “Do you feel up to going into the city and y’know, dealing with people?”

It was an interesting question, the thought of being surrounded by people offered V the chance to experience this world without the panic and fear that had tormented it last time but it could in turn increase the surreal feeling of displacement that had been plaguing him since his return. He supposed he had to get over it sometime.

“Certainly but for what purpose?” V queried.

“Some more food shopping to feed this lot and…I thought we could get you some clothes, I have some money saved from my last couple of jobs.” Nero’s eyes dragged over his shirt and V looked down noting the way his nipples pressed against the fabric. This must be _really_ hard on Nero.

He couldn’t help but tease. “Thank you Nero, but I thought this shirt looked good on me?”

“It does, I mean it’s a good shirt not that that it looks good on you…but it does, I mean it does look good – fuck!” Nero rambled, cheeks flushed red, hand rubbing at his neck.

V laughed, head tilting back, feeling some of the tension coiling between them trickling away. When he looked back Nero was watching him with a look of tenderness that bled into want and V’s eyes widened as he suddenly stalked towards him. V’s hips pressed against the back of the kitchen sink and Nero planted his hands of edge on either side of him, leaning in.

V held his breath at their proximity, holding Nero’s clouded blue gaze. A hand grazed across his jaw before settling to cup his chin, thumb playing with the skin just below his lip and something about it struck him with familiarity. As Nero watched him, V realised he was holding his breath in anticipation not fear or disgust – how interesting. Objectively speaking Nero was an attractive man so he could see how his counterpart had fallen into bed with him but despite this feeling of curiosity within him, V didn’t share the same desire to do so. 

At least he didn’t think he did.

“I’m sorry.” Nero breathed, dropping his hands as he stepped back.

V’s heart was beating at a surprisingly fast pace and he raised his hand to cover it, closing his eyes to the rapid thud. How exhilarating.

Opening his eyes V was faced with a tormented Nero and he shook his head. “This is fine Nero, I recognise how hard this is for you.”

Even for V there was something within him that proposed giving in to Nero’s wants, testing them out, experiencing the feeling of being desired and consumed by someone who clearly loved him to a fault. All that held him back was the fact that he didn’t love Nero – he didn’t even know what love was, what it felt like, how could he make such a decision without that knowledge?

Nero nodded, flexing his hands. “I’ll go get the bike and attach the sidecar, do you wanna meet me out front?”

“Will I need shoes?” V asked.

Nero stopped short. “Ah, yes. Try the combat boots by the front door, otherwise you’ll just have to go with bare feet.”

V nodded and made his way to leave the kitchen. In the hall something compelled him to look over his shoulder and he found Nero doing the same thing, hand on the garage door. He couldn’t help but smirk, the situation amusing. Nero didn’t seem to share his sentiment and sighed, disappearing into the garage. V trailed his hands over his chin, the sensation of Nero’s hard grip almost imprinted there.

He had to watch playing this game with Nero. What was curiosity and amusement to him was a volatile agony and lost love for Nero and to fool around with that wasn’t fair on him. Yet why was V so interested in playing around with such feelings in the first place. Perhaps it was because for the moment it was the only thing that felt real to him here, giving him a sense of purpose and engagement. Without Nero around, like yesterday when he had fled the room, V had fallen into a pit of self-reflection and lost himself in questions about his reality, a certain loneliness coming over him.

However maybe he simply had to experience the world and this preoccupation with Nero might not remain once he found some purpose in his existence. Something within him ached at the thought of distance from Nero. In the end though if he pushed this game with him there could be a chance Nero would break; in what way V didn’t know, but he may not like the outcome.

V definitely didn’t want to test that. Or did he?

Trying on the boots by the door he found they fit rather snuggly, his foot just a bit too broad for such compact shoes. This made him miss his sandals. He tilted his head to the side; perhaps he would find some more today, if he would be so lucky. Exiting the building he walked down the steps and looked around for the garage door, finding Nero wheeling out the motorbike.

V noticed with a frown that there was an attachment to its side, a small single wheeled vehicle that seemed more suited for luggage than an actual person. Nero had called it a sidecar, but it was such a tiny thing. V contemplated whether he would fit inside before concluding that he had far too much dignity to try. 

“Hop in.” Nero said and straddled the bike.

V shot the sidecar a disparaging look and instead hopped onto the bike behind Nero. Nero stiffened, looking over his shoulder at him and V smirked. “Did you really think I was getting in that thing?”

Nero coughed, a blush traveling up his neck to his cheeks as V wrapped his arms around his torso. “Suppose you wouldn’t really fit, but you’ll need this.” He passed him a helmet and V raised his eyebrow relinquishing his hold of Nero.

“Why?”

“Legality mostly, I’ve got a permit being subhuman and all but that doesn’t cover my passengers. Also your ass is completely human now; I’m not taking any risks.” He tapped the visor on the helmet. “Now put it on.”

Nero turned around and V huffed, mouth twisting into a slight pout. It was very unbecoming of him how childish he felt around Nero. Being in his presence seemed to drive all the solemn contemplative darkness that surrounded he and Vergil into submission. Yet Nero wasn’t wrong – even without his familiars he always had a certain spark of something subhuman possessing a sliver of demonic power from Vergil, but now that too was gone. He really did feel completely human, full of a repertoire of emotions he’d previously been unable to explore and tormenting Nero was quickly becoming one of his favourites.

He sighed. See, childish.

Placing the helmet over his head he returned his arms around Nero’s waist and felt him straighten up. V nestled closer, splaying his hands across Nero’s torso feeling the muscles underneath tense. Another thing V had come to realise was that when it came to Nero…V could be unbelievably cruel.

\-------

They arrived in town after fairly smooth and sunny ride, finding a spot to park on the bottom level of a parking block. Walking out onto the street V drew a deep breath. It was busy, people bustling about chattering and laughing together. This was what life was supposed to look like, not corpses lining the streets, fear the survivors’ eyes. Something poked at his mind; a spare thought for a young man and his family. ‘Jason’ a voice within supplied and V wondered who that was.

V didn’t have time to dwell on it has Nero was already striding ahead, strong form cutting a path between streetwalkers. As V followed behind he noticed the looks Nero received, his brash demeanour, determined expression and unusual white hair sending the bystanders into whispers and sometimes reactions of appreciation. Such glances weren’t reserved for the fairer sex; many men raked their eyes over him in a certain guiltless hunger.

V’s confident stride faltered for a moment when the same looks were cast his way. He was taken aback, so used to walking empty streets, unprepared for the attention of the masses. It was flattering and overwhelming in the same breath. He’d never been around quite so many people and as they began to push close around him he felt a tightness form in his chest. 

The looks increased, marking him with desire and he frowned as his hands began to tremble. How curious, he didn’t feel scared and yet the beat of his heart warned him to run and hide. The intensity of their scrutiny created a pitched hum in his head, fogging his mind and he tried to focus on Nero’s back, drowning it out. Yet as the whispers continued his control began to slip, his vision blurring.

He tried to straighten up, willing strength into his stride, looking beyond the people to the colours and images surrounding them. He had just begun to reach a level of calm when a wolf whistle punctuated the air and V flinched as hand grasped for purchase around the cheek of his arse. 

“V?” Nero called turning around at the whistle, in time to see V pull to a halt. Nero came to his side, arm raised to touch his as V watched the figure who had just assaulted him jeer to a friend and walk away. Looking back to Nero, his hands shook as he grabbed for the outstretched arm. He held his gaze, aware that he was drawing deep breaths.

“There are just so many people.” He wanted to silence the sights and sounds. “They’re just so noisy and involved.” 

Nero gave a tight smile. “Yeah they’re rude fuckers alright. Are you ok?”

V’s hands flexed around his arm and he licked his lips, using Nero to ground himself. “Yes, someone grabbed me and I just – .”

Nero’s expression darkened and V saw the pulse at his temple twitch. “Did you see who?” His voice was low, coming from deep within his chest and V shivered at the anger to it, shaking his head in a lie.

Nero sighed. “I’m sorry that happened, I should have stayed closer, I should –.”

V was moving before he realised, laying a hand over Nero’s cheek, lips curling into a smirk. “I’m overwhelmed but not helpless Nero.” He wanted to chase the look anger from Nero’s eyes. “I just need to get used to them, I never really cared for crowds even as Vergil.”

V dropped his hands, relinquishing Nero’s arm as Nero nodded. “You always seemed like you were above these sorts of things.”

V stepped back and brushed down the front of his shirt while his smirk lengthened. “I am. That doesn’t mean I like them or can seamlessly deal with them. Especially now, such things are more affecting than usual. Being here without my companions, alive without a goal – you don’t know how that feels.” His smirk grew strained and faded.

“No I don’t.” Nero shook his head, something akin shame on his face.

He should have comforted him, but instead V straightened up and looked into the sky; so blue. They had a lot to learn about each other. For one, Nero it seems would always shoulder V’s burdens but struggled to understand him completely. It made sense given they had, according to Nero, only known each other for a month, and even then, there was nothing to confirm that V was exactly the same as his previous iteration. Without the memories Nero sought desperately V couldn’t possibly be. 

He wasn’t even sure he was the same V that he remembered, his memories of being Vergil lacking the significance and clarity he had experienced in the past. He was disconnecting from everything. Just who was he now? It was as though he had been designed afresh, free to do what he wanted and yet he was frustrated – he wanted his memories. It was memories that made a person and living with false ones made him a false creature. In this state he was a lie walking in the shoes of Nero’s lover. If only he could remember.

Nero sighed and rolled his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

V tilted his head, blinking to clear the fog of reflection that had overcome him. “For what?”

“For everything.” He replied lamely.

V nodded. A blanket sentence but it served its purpose. Nero was trying, possibly harder than V even realised. Things were destined to be a little hard for V to stand and comprehend for a while yet, but at least Nero would be here by his side.

A thought which comforted V more than he felt it should.

They began walking again this time side by side. They still received plenty of looks, some even in animosity and V could only presume their assumed closeness offended some. What an odd world that judged relationships not based on their worth but by an appearance that they had deemed offensive. This was all so new to V, even as Vergil his interactions with the world at large were limited, focusing instead on hunting demons to train and grow more powerful. To enjoy such a new experience; it was actually invigorating once he had surpassed the initial overwhelming nature of it.

They entered and browsed a couple of shops finding nothing but a long plain leather cord necklace. It lacked a pendant of any kind, but as V doubled wrapped it around his neck he smiled at the comfort it's snug securement gave him. Suddenly Nero was running his fingers down his throat before he caught himself and retreated out of the shop. V was frozen in place, the impression of his fingers transforming into the distinct sensation of teeth and lips pressing around the necklace. Was that a memory? He shuddered as it disappeared from his mind. Joining Nero on the street he saw him staring down at his feet, hands stuffed into his pocket and smiled. It was as though he was punishing his hands for slipping up.

_Cute_.

Eventually they found a men’s store filled to the brim with options. V naturally gravitated towards the darker clothes, though a low cut white blouse-like shirt that was soft to the touch caught his eye. It had the feel of an artist.

“Looks like a sexy pirate shirt.” Nero said dryly and V glared at him, holding his gaze as he took it off the rack to try, explicitly in contempt of his remark.

Next came a knitted black sweater, fabric light, holes woven to be wide, giving it a see-through quality, perfect for cooler spring days. Adding it to the other item he shot Nero a look but the man appeared complacent as he touched the sleeve wistfully and V smiled. Nero liked it. For some reason that made him happy. 

He was running his hands over his next choice, a stretchy but soft black long-sleeved shirt, no buttons with a low round collar and scattered deliberate tears at different points on the garment. 

“That’s a nice choice.” Came a voice from behind him and he turned around expecting to find Nero. Instead he was faced with a tall man impeccably dressed bearing a name tag and V peered at it, unable to discern the name on it. 

V searched for Nero who was inspecting the jackets before he looked up and met his gaze as if sensing him. “Yes I certainly thought so.” V replied as he saw Nero make his way over to them.

There was something about the man that reminded him of Nero, broad-shouldered with short dark spiked hair and a strong face which broke into a grin. “My name is Ethan, can I be of any assistance?”

“No.” Nero said bluntly appearing at V’s side.

“Actually,” V interjected. “I don’t know my pants size.” Despite wanting to avoid the hostility from Nero, it was a legitimate issue he had.

“Well how about we make our way over to the changing rooms.” Ethan offered and held out a hand directing him to the right area. Pulling back a curtain V walked inside and turned back to see Ethan go to close the curtain behind them only to encounter Nero’s forceful hand restricting him.

Ethan gave a tight smile and left the curtain open. As he looked back at him, V noticed the way his eyes raked over him, like those strangers in the street but with more intention, like Nero’s eyes in a heated moment. “If you would drop your pants I can get your waist measurements and leg length.” He pulled out a measuring tape from his pocket.

Nero’s foot made a loud noise on the ground. “Hell no, he doesn’t wear underwear.”

It was a fair assessment. Of course V wasn’t wearing any underwear at the moment but Nero had specifically said he didn’t wear underwear. How did he know that?

_You looked didn’t you?_

V shuddered. The line made its mark in his mind, spoken with his own voice and yet he couldn’t make the connection to the memory, drawing a blank.

Ethan fixed him with a look, eyebrow raised and he felt his skin heat. “My clothes burned.” The lie slipped off his tongue easily and Ethan nodded.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well I guess we’ll do the measurements like this.” Suddenly he was dropping to his knees and V stared at Nero who looked like he was about to chuck a fit, fists balling.

V stiffened at broad hands encircling his hips, pulling the tap across and Nero paced in front of the changing room. Ethan spoke a number and lowered the tape to the most pronounced point of his arse. V nearly jumped as fingers cupped the bottom of his arse before disappearing and he wondered whether he had imagined it. Looking down at Ethan the man gazed up with a roguish smile and winked.

V didn’t feel flattered but he was curious. He clearly had this effect on other people but how did he feel about them in return? Ethan was good looking man, but he felt that in a different way to how he perceived Nero as attractive. Ethan was tall and strong, with broad shoulders and square features, but there was nothing kind or genuine to his eyes – not like Nero. Could V love a man like this?

He honestly wasn’t sure.

“Do you have to touch him so much?” Nero growled, gritting his teeth, pausing in his pacing.

Ethan threw him a forced smile. “Nearly done.”

Placing the tape at the hip he drew it down the length of his leg and murmured a number. Standing up he gestured for V to leave, laying a hand on his lower back as he moved past. V got a full view of Nero violently bristling, eyes zooming in on the touch, fisting clenching and unclenching. There was a chance this could get rather violent. 

Ethan took them over to the pants and jeans helping him select a few pairs. He tried to return with them to the changing rooms but Nero stepped in between them. 

“I think we’re fine buddy.” He said, body squared and threatening.

Ethan inclined his head, looking past Nero to V. “I’m here if you need me.”

Nero was muttering and cursing as they reached the changing rooms. V was struck by the thought of pulling him into the room and kissing him against the wall till the frown on his face disappeared. He swallowed the thought, disturbed how the inclination had risen from little substance. It wasn’t right that he desired to tease Nero and be romantic with him while he lacked the memories to back up the feelings that should accompany it. Not that he was having feelings…just urges he couldn’t explain.

Where were they coming from?

Two of the dark jeans fit nicely, complemented by a dark belt he’d found earlier. The third was nice but tight, with no give, clinging to his lean legs at every point. No, V did not like these ‘skinny jeans’ or whatever they were called. The shirts fit wonderfully and removing the tags he wore one of the pairs of jeans and the long-sleeved black shirt with the stylistic holes in it.

Parting the curtain he stood before Nero who looked up with anger still in his eyes. The look faded and a smile curled at his lips. “You look good, almost like the old you.”

The smile that was forming on V’s face in response to the remark dropped. “But I’m not, not without my memories.”

Nero’s face twisted, clearly regretting his wording. “I don’t mean…I just…it doesn’t matter V, you look great.”

V nodded and collected the clothes in his arms. Nero sighed heavily as he passed on his way to the counter. Ethan was working the floor but when he noticed they were making their way over he barged aside the younger man working the counter and waited for their approach. They exchanged pleasantries as he rung up the bill, taking the tags he had removed and bagged the other items.

Nero slipped beside him to pay in cash, grunting at the occasional question Ethan asked him. Finally printing off the receipt Ethan paused to write something down, passing it to V, not Nero. As soon as they were available Nero grabbed the bags and stalked off, leaving V to follow as he inspected the receipt. The writing upon it was illegible to him, but right at the bottom in bold handwriting was a phone number. Oh dear.

Joining Nero on the street, they walked in silence, Nero grinding his teeth, brooding. V considered it odd that he was jealous over someone V would never meet again, yet perhaps it was an underlying concern that he could not make others aware that he loved V. The possessiveness of it warmed V for some reason. He imagined that if he saw another person flirt with the one he loved it would drive him mad. Would he feel that way if someone flirted with Nero? He really couldn’t say, but the idea of it left a sour taste in his mouth.

Next, they tried shoe stores and V sat back as Nero described the sandals he had grown so attached to in his past. He didn’t know why but a closed in shoe made him feel stifled, the hard edges making it difficult for his foot to move around. Eventually they located a close approximate of the dark sandals. Trying them on V latched them around his ankle and smiled; perfect fit.

Holding onto Nero’s borrowed combat boots in one arm, they made their way in the direction of the motorbike. Nero pulled to a stop along the way and grabbed his arm, ducking across the road to the grocery store. They spent quite a while in there picking up some cuts of meat, fresh vegetables and some jars of sauces and condiments. Now loaded up V was given the clothing bags whilst Nero carried the heavier shopping bags with surprising ease. Reaching the bike they placed everything in the sidecar and Nero straightened up, stretching his back, releasing a dramatic sigh.

“I’m sorry.” He said out of nowhere.

“You keep saying that.” V ran his hands over the back seat of the motorbike.

“And I’m gonna keep saying it when you deserve it. I was an ass back there.”

“He made you angry, why?” V pushed, seeking confirmation of his own assumptions.

Nero growled and shook his hands out. “I hated watching him want you, watching him touch you.”

“Why?” V was bordering on cruel and yet for some reason he wanted to hear Nero confess his feelings again.

“Because I love you ok!” Nero smacked a pillar of concrete holding up the parking levels with an open palm.

It had been so easy to get from him yet V didn’t know why he needed to it so bad. Something within him was sated with the knowledge of Nero’s love being stated. Happiness curled warm within his chest and V started to honestly wonder it was possible he did have feelings for Nero from his previous existence, even without the memories to make him understand them. It would certainly explain his erratic behaviour towards the man. 

He found him attractive yes, but it was more than that; something stirred within him at each touch and glance Nero gave him. V felt the need to push and tease him to the point of cruelty; all just to see him declare his love. V didn’t remember being this ruthless.

Nero leant against the pillar, watching him. “You don’t know what it’s like loving you.” He sounded as though he was in pain.

V wanted to feel it, he wanted to understand it. “Tell me.” He breathed.

Nero looked up to the ceiling and his foot began to bounce in agitation. “It’s like…loving a fire. Holding you, even just seeing you warms me. You burn so brightly I’m like a moth to the flame, but you’re also dangerous, capable of hurting me when you want to. Even now I can see when you make choices or ask questions knowing they will hurt me and yet I love you regardless.” He stared pointedly at him and V lowered his eyes. Clearly his behaviour had not gone unnoticed.

Nero took a deep breath and continued. “Like a fire you’re fleeting. You’re vulnerable and the wrong thing could take you away from me and that fills me with fear because I’ve lost you before and I almost lost myself in the process. Others see how brightly you burn and I fear them too, I worry without your memories you could fall in love with someone else and take my heart with you. Love is joy, its agony, its turmoil and I’ve never wanted anything more – that’s what it’s like loving you.”

V was stunned. For someone who didn’t understand what it was to be in love, hearing the anxiety of it and the desire, it was nothing short of beautiful.

But Nero wasn’t done. He came up to him then, standing before him. “I know this hurts you too, not knowing.” He shook his head, gritting his teeth. “Tell me how to crawl my way outta love. I love you so much but it makes me destructive, wanting you this much….” 

He looked ready to fall apart.

“I don’t know how to do this.” He whispered.

V didn’t want him out of love, he realised that now. Though many things may be confusing, he wanted Nero to be in love with him, for what reasons he couldn’t say but they were evidently selfish.

He didn’t know when he decided to move but he pulled Nero forward, wrapping his arms around him. Nero remained motionless for a few breaths before his hands rose to clutch at his back, burying his head into V’s neck. Holding on to each other V thought of what to say to make this better. There were no promises he could give him, no promise that he would fall in love with him despite the inclination he may be feeling towards him, but there was one thing he felt was true.

“I’m not going anywhere Nero.” He breathed by his ear.

Nero choked. “I missed you so much V.” His hands tightened and V returned the grip.

Though he didn’t say it, the feeling flooding him was easy to understand.

He had missed Nero too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it guys - not all is lost, its all within him, stewing and brewing and waiting for him to let it out. But V has forgotten what being in love feels like so he can't recognise the signs. He's just gotta grab hold of them.
> 
> Also, I should apologise if I fail at American names for things, I'm an Aussie so I know there are some differences but hopefully it doesn't ruin the flow!
> 
> Thanks for reading again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of building and set up in this one, its pretty paired with the next chapter but I'm happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!

They returned to Devil May Cry with quiet words and awkward smiles, but Nero seemed to draw into himself as if trying to protect himself from something. V couldn’t fathom exactly what but perhaps in the end he had pushed him too far, his cruelty a blade cutting deep, exposing the nerve of Nero’s heart. Nevertheless the rest of the day and night passed without issue unless you counted Dante making ‘polishing sword’ jokes as Vergil cleaned the new katana he had acquired during the day. It was apparently given to him free of charge, Vergil lacking any funds and they had all exchanged a look, pondering the possible threats Vergil must have given to receive such a ‘kind’ offer.

That night V had trouble sleeping, thinking back on the odd moments of the day where something had plucked at the strands of his memories. Who was Jason? _ You looked didn’t you?_ Who looked at what? And why did he want Nero to be in love with him with no definite chance that he would ever reciprocate that love? Was he so fascinated by the idea of being loved that he would abuse the undying feelings of the man he was supposed to respect? _ Love_, at least he had a sense of the word, that heavy feeling of what it was to be in love with someone thanks to Nero’s expressive explanation.

He must have drifted to sleep because soon he was standing in the depths of the underworld watching Vergil being tortured by Mundus and his demonic followers. His experience of it fractured, placing him as both observer and victim. Yet he couldn’t see what Vergil was seeing as Mundus poisoned his mind like he was caught in some sort of psychedelic trap but V remembered all too well the visions Vergil saw, crafted to twist and dement his mind into Neo-Angelo. The repetition of the day he fled his home as a child, demons on his trail and how he slew them against all odds or reuniting with Dante after all those years of training only to find that he was once again the inferior. He was nothing, useless, unworthy of his father’s name and pride.

V whimpered and began to toss about as he became Vergil, trapped as the raking claws of demons struck down over his flesh, wounding him beyond recognition before simply waiting for him to heal to do it all over again. Suddenly an arm was wrapped around him, pulling him back into a warm chest.

“Shhhh, you’re fine.” Said a sleepy voice by his ear and Nero buried his head in his hair.

The weight of his arm across his waist settled, a light snoring sounding by his ear. V’s eyes blinked open and he shifted, leaning out of the grasp only to be pulled back in by the strong arm. Well he was no longer thinking about being tortured at least. He relaxed into Nero’s hold, feeling the heat emanating from his body chase away the cold chills from the nightmare. Closing his eyes he slipped into a deep and restful sleep.

When he awoke Nero was gone again. Changing for the day, V opened the door to be faced with Vergil throwing open his own guest bedroom door, a sour look on his face. He appeared as though he had barely slept, dark circles under his eyes, hair mussed.

V frowned and perhaps spoke out of turn. “Mundus?”

The look Vergil fixed him with was a strange combination of disbelief and utter contempt. His lips curled into a snarl, eyes dangerous. “Yes.” He replied curtly.

V nodded unfazed by his hostility. “You and I.”

That caused a frown to appear of Vergil’s face. “Interesting, we seem to still possess a link.” He cocked his head to the side, eyes taking him in. “You seem fine, how?”

V smirked knowing the answer would irritate him. “Nero.”

Vergil rolled his eyes. “I’m going to kill that boy.”

“Unlikely,” V’s smirk grew more arrogant. “You should remember how stronger he is.”

Vergil grunted dismissively walking past him and down the stairs. V chuckled and followed suit. Breakfast was a quick affair of toast, the boys too keen to use the loading bay at the back of the shop for their fight. V followed behind them as Dante taunted his brother with jibes about his strength in comparison to his son’s and how he’ll take the humiliation when he loses…again. 

V was only half-listening, eyes drawn to Nero’s figure. In everything they did Dante sought games and Vergil sought superiority but V had no idea what Nero wanted. Why did he fight this morning – to train, to gain something over Vergil or for something else? Nero moved with a purpose this morning, expression determined and withdrawn from company. His distance exposed V to another childish facet of his character; he didn’t much like being passed over for something else. 

Since awakening, everything he had done had somehow been determined by how it would make Nero feel. He could think of nothing else. What did he usually do to pass the time? He felt that there was something on the tip of his tongue and his hands reached for his pockets searching for an unknown item.

Huh strange.

Filing outside Dante immediately flopped into an old, run-down single-seater, sniffing the half-empty beer bottle lingering next to it. He shrugged and took a swing before spraying it violently in front of him. As Nero and Vergil squared off against each in the open space V sat down on the exit stairs, resting his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together, leaning them against his mouth.

This should be interesting.

“No Devil Trigger or shenanigans!” Dante ordered still smacking his lips in disgust. 

Vergil looked down his nose at Nero. “I won’t need them to defeat you.”

Nero barked a laugh. “They didn’t help you last time old man.”

Vergil glowered and drew his katana. “If I win Dante has to admit I beat him as well.”

“That old thing.” Nero drew Red Queen, revving her engine. “Well it's fine by me –.”

“-Hey!” Dante’s interjection went unheard.

“– but if I win, you have to find my mother.” The set of his jaw was strong and V saw the flame of determination burn in clear blue eyes. So this was what Nero sought.

Vergil paused, before spreading his legs into his sword stance. “…Deal.”

They launched forward, swords clashing together in a spark of steel and colour before they separated, neither fazed. Watching them meet and weave around each other, parrying blows and ducking out of the way when one would press the advantage reminded V of a dance.

They were evenly matched, Vergil’s finesse and years with a sword matching Nero’s trained strength and enthusiasm. Moving together they looked so much alike, streaks of blue twisting and slashing at each other. V had never possessed any of Vergil’s skill and power, reduced to fight and survive on his wit and harnessed demonic contracts. Seeing it with his own eyes gave him an appreciation for his power. It also made V miss his companions.

V dragged his fingers over his skin and down the cotton, sighing at the absence of his tattoos, the very evidence of his contracts. They must now reside in Vergil, nightmares without freedom. He missed the incessant chatter of Griffon, the warm company of Shadow and even the brute force of Nightmare, but they were lost to him, never to return. He examined his wrist, tracing the outlines that remained; it was as though the black ink had been leeched from him leaving a hollow white imprint behind.

He felt naked somehow. 

There was large clang as Vergil stabbed his sword into the ground, Nero standing a distance away from him. They both breathed heavily and Dante clapped his hands. “Do I detect a draw?”

Nero growled and threw himself forward as Vergil withdrew his sword and raised it high. Apparently not. Their battled dragged on, each party landing only superficial wounds until V noticed something. The wound Nero had dealt to the back of Vergil’s left leg was hindering him more than he tried to let on. Each motion to advance and meet Nero’s blade saw the leg waver to push forward and take the weight. It wouldn’t take long to heal; Nero had to push his advantage now.

It soon became clear that Nero had not missed his father’s weakness.

Nero feinted to the right and Vergil prepared to block Red Queen but Nero pivoted, angling the blade to come down in full force on his left side. Quick in his correction, Vergil caught the blow but the force caused his leg to buckle, sending him down onto his knee. Seeing an opening Nero raised his foot and booted his father onto his arse, sprawling him in the gravel. Wasting no time to follow-up he rushed forward, placing Red Queen to Vergil’s throat as he made the motion to get back up.

“I win.” Nero declared and Dante cackled in the background.

“I demand a rematch.” Vergil glowered from the ground, looking put out.

“Sure, once you complete your end of the bargain.” Nero withdrew the blade and attached it to his back.

“If you insist.” Vergil all but hissed.

“I do.” Nero replied bluntly and walked away leaving Vergil on the ground. 

V remained seated as Nero walked over to him, a grin spreading across his face. It was a nice sight to see him so overjoyed. The outcome had worked in his favour; he finally had a chance to know his mother. It was strange, none of the memories V ever had of Vergil’s showed or even alluded to a romantic partner. Perhaps that had remained buried deep within, untouchable to his waking consciousness. It almost served as proof that memories could indeed lie dormant within him.

Nero reached him, a bounce in his step and he leaned down, hand reaching to cup V behind the back of the head. V’s eyes widened as Nero’s face crossed the distance, head tilting to bring their lips together. Time seemed to freeze and V held his breath, unable to react fast enough to push him away and yet something within willed him not to resist, tense body relaxing and he closed his eyes.

\----------

Nero was triumphant, proud of his success. He saw V watching him from his seat on the stairs, light playing across his snow-white hair. His heart filled, this wasn’t as hard as he thought. He still loved the man and V wasn’t showing any signs of leaving. Waking up this morning with his long body nestled against him had almost given Nero the impression nothing had changed from their time a year ago. Pulling himself from the sheets was harder than he imagined.

V looked up at him as he made his way over and something with him swelled. His face was open, dark green eyes smiling, a curl at the corner of his mouth and Nero couldn’t help but reach for him, hand cupping the base of his skull. He leaned down to kiss him before the voice in his head screamed that he shouldn’t. His lips grazed across that full mouth and suddenly the hitch in V’s breath shook him to his senses.

Jumping up, he retreated and stared back at V who reacted slowly, looking beautiful and exposed, eyes closed, mouth parted, head angled up in expectation. Dark jade eyes opened and blinked at him in confusion and Nero coughed under the scrutiny. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Came V’s husky reply and Nero caught himself. Did that mean V would have let him kiss him? Did he want him to kiss him? Now Nero was confused.

“Shall we go inside?” V offered, standing up and Nero looked up at him.

“Sure.” He replied uneasily and as V turned around Nero cast a look at Dante who pulled an awkward face at him.

V made his way into the kitchen and as Nero peered in afterwards he saw him leaning over the sink, a look of contemplation on his face. Nero should have been brave enough to pursue a conversation after what had happened but hey he’d just kicked his father’s arse, made an embarrassment out of himself and felt like exiting quietly to shower away his shame.

As he passed the desk in the lobby a thought came to mind and he opened the top drawer. Withdrawing V’s book he pushed it shut. He found it strange that V hadn’t asked after it, not once nor had Nero heard him quote the Blake guy he loved so much. Placing it down on the table he was sure V would pick it up.

As he walked upstairs to the shower he spared a thought on whether Vergil would take it if he got to it first. 15 minutes later he had showered and changed. Coming to the top of the stairs he heard voices and peered over to see Vergil holding the book open scanning a page while he spoke to V.

“This is as much yours as it is mine…keep it safe for me.” He said sternly, passing the book over to V, walking out the front door.

Nero padded down the stairs, running his fingers through his wet hair. “Bet you’re glad to have that back?”

V looked up from studying the book to cock his head to the side. “Back?” He said softly. “Why did Vergil give it to me?”

Nero frowned. “I’m pretty sure he knows you love it more.” He sat down on the lounge.

V sighed, a sound that was tinged with sadness and he opened the cover to look at the first page. “So I’ve lost touch with everything I loved.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t remember this book.” V stated with sorrow.

“What!?” Nero exclaimed.

V walked over, sitting beside him. “Why did I love this book?”

Nero was dumbfounded. “I, well I guess it’s because it was important to Vergil. It’s from his childhood and…you really don’t remember it?” He studied V’s face as he looked down lost, flipping through the pages.

“I don’t and perhaps more importantly…I can’t read it.” There was frustration in V’s voice and he closed the book, running a hand down the embossed covering. “I didn’t notice it the other day but on reflection I couldn’t read the receipt, only the numbers, nor could I read the labels in the grocery store.” He rested his elbows on his knees and clutched his face with his hand. “I was already so overwhelmed I didn’t even notice.”

He pulled his face out of his hand and looked at Nero with a distraught expression. “I really have lost my memories. I was clinging so hard to the potential that you were all somehow wrong and I was displaced in time but this, this confirms it.” His hands began to shake. “I really did love you.”

Nero moved along the lounge, reaching out to grab V’s hand. “It’s ok, hey V-.” he raised his other hand to rub across his back. “I’m here, it’s gonna be ok.”

He couldn’t lie, V accepting that he loved Nero once upon a time in memories lost to him felt like a step in the right direction, but the pain on the face of the man he loved pulled at his heart. He needed to be there for him and just help him bear these sad realisations, he’d much rather they occur in company than when he was by himself in silence. 

V’s breath trembled as he exhaled. “My strength to bear my reality feels so distant. I am not the confident man I recall.”

Nero shook his head. “This is a steep learning curve V, you’ll find your way back to yourself, we just have to find you again.”

“Find me.” V whispered the words.

“I’ll help you V, I’m not going to leave, I can’t.” Nero explained, squeezing his hands.

“Because you love me?” 

“Yes.”

“Like I loved you.” Dark green eyes gazed deep into him.

Nero swallowed. “Yes.”

V nodded then and slipped his hand free of his grasp to grab the book again. Nero leaned back and watched him study the book intensely. He suddenly had an idea. “Would you like me to read to you?

V looked up in surprise and nodded slowly, gaze intense. 

Nero took the book from him. “I might not be any good, but I can teach you to read as well.”

A soft smile formed on V’s lips. “I’d like that, thank you Nero.”

Nero liked the way he said his name then, so warm and full of appreciation. “No problem.” He opened the book. “Do you want me to say the titles and you can pick or –.”

“Read me your favourite.” V breathed, shifting closer.

Nero scanned the contents page for Poetical, the poem he had read that day Dante had returned with an unconscious Vergil. It had summoned V to the surface then, perhaps with any luck it would spark something within V now. Finding the right page he cleared his throat. “‘Oft when the summer sleeps among the trees, Whispering faint murmurs to the scanty breeze, I walk the village round; if at her side, A youth doth walk in stolen joy and pride, I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, That made my love so high and me so low.’” He took a breath and searched V’s face for recognition but he had closed his eyes, letting the words wash over him.

Nero continued. “‘O should she e'er prove false, his limbs I'd tear, And throw all pity on the burning air; I’d curse –’.”

Nero stopped short as V spoke. “I'd curse bright fortune for my mixed lot, And then I'd die in peace, and be forgot.”

Nero’s mouth hung open as he stared at V whose lashes fluttered open, eyes glimmering. He smiled, drawing a shaky breath. “I can recall it now. It came to me by the end but I remember it now.” He leaned back over the lounge and stared at the ceiling, head resting on the back cushion. “‘I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, That made my love so high and me so low’, my favourite line.” 

Nero’s heart hammered in his chest. V’s memory had come back. Yes it was for a poem he’d recited again and again during his last time alive, but surely that meant there was hope for them? If the right circumstances could trigger his memory of a poem, surely Nero existing by his side, loving him day in and day out would open him up to the memories of their love? Or perhaps it would be as complicated as he had originally imagined. Perhaps to unlock V’s memories of loving him, V would have to fall in love with him again?

It didn’t matter, it gave Nero the hope that something could change and grow. He couldn’t stop the beaming grin that spread across his face and V rolled his head to stare at him eyebrow raised. “Well you’re certainly happy.”

He didn’t want to ruin the moment with the pressure of love instead he focused on the progress V had made. “I’m just happy, happy for you that you haven’t completely lost something I know was so important to you.”

V’s eyes hooded and his expression grew sombre. “I’ve still lost you.”

Nero winced, that certainly didn’t work out like he expected. “I’m not everything, this is important.”

“Then why do I feel like you were everything,” V said bluntly, gaze unwavering. “You almost kiss me back there and for a moment it filled an emptiness I carry.” 

Nero was stumped by the honesty. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“And what if I wanted you to?”

Nero swallowed deeply. “Then it will be your choice, it's not my place to just straight up kiss you.”

V sighed and looked to the ceiling again. “You’re like the air inside my lungs, so oft unnoticed and yet that necessary.”

Nero frowned. “Is that another poem?”

V shook his head and raised a hand into the air, twisting and turning it above him, watching the movement. “Your presence follows me, I feel your attention whenever you’re near and yet it has become so comfortable it almost passes through me without a trace. Without it I realise how I ache in its absence.” V dropped the hand and sighed. “Sometimes I want to draw you inside myself. Some part of me wants you – needs you and I don’t know why.”

Nero blushed when the remark of being drawn into V conjured a sexual image but he straightened up taking in the confusion in V’s eyes. “And that’s why it has to be your choice. Until you know why you want me I won’t force you and perhaps one day you’ll decide for yourself to meet me in the middle.”

V looked down at his hands. “Does this mean you’re going to keep your distance?”

Nero gave a sad chuckle. “No, that would be impossible for me, but I’m gonna try not to slip up so much.”

V nodded and exhaled a long breath. “I don’t feel like myself.”

Nero weighed up his thoughts, he’d said before that they had to find V but in all honesty, they both had to accept he was different as well. “That’s because you’re not the same. We’ll find the parts of you that you want but in the end you’re different to the V of the past. Not because of your memories but because of your circumstances, the past you was born to survive, but you were born to live. You’re not fighting to survive, crawling your way to deadline aided by your companions. You’re completely human and free to live how you want. Figuring that out is gonna take time but V-.” Nero stared pointedly at V till he looked up from his hands. “I gonna be here, every step of the way. Even if the version of you that you want to be doesn’t include loving me…I’ll be here.”

It hurt to say that last line but it was worth the comfort it brought V as his shoulders relaxed, trademark smirk tilting his lips. “You know you’re not that bad at inspirational speeches.” He commented and they both smiled at each other then.

“Do you feel like practicing reading?” Nero asked, trying to change the mood.

“That would be appreciated.” V stroked the book tenderly.

\---------

They settled into a pattern. When Nero wasn’t completing the odd demon hunt sometimes with the Dante in tow he was spending his time with V. Together they practiced his reading and Nero made flashcards of the alphabet to assist. As someone with an eloquent grasp of the English language and a rather expanded vocabulary V took to the basics with ease. By the time a month had passed he was reading to the level of a 5th grader, constantly challenging himself with the poetic lines of his book.

He wouldn’t be seen without it now, carrying it everywhere, often found curled into little nooks around the house, in sunlight or darkness, nose buried into its pages. Though he never brought it up, Nero would frequently find him passed out in said hidey-holes and carry him to bed. He would steal these moments to smell his hair and remind himself of the times in his past where he had the opportunity to carry his lover close. 

It was typical now for Nero to wake up next to V with his lean body pressed against his, stirring his vivid imagination and he usually fled the bed for a hot shower and some intimate alone time. Not that he would give up those precious moments where he could tuck his face into the crook of V’s neck and leave a non-consensual kiss in the space there, listening to V’s light breathing, taking in the soft hum he sometimes received in reply. He struggled to be good all the time, but he tried.

Since the day of the fight with Vergil Nero had refrained from pushing his affections on V. It was easier said than done when he would catch V watching him with a curious and, dare he say, inviting expression. He knew V was experiencing a disconnect between an unconscious interest and desire for Nero and the foundation and justification of those feelings. Moreover while V’s memories of his poems and the book's meaning returned with each poetry reading Nero gave and his own slower attempts, there had been no progress on the front of his memories of them.

It crushed Nero though he tried to hide it, but in the end he was glad just to have V by his side.

He took the time to see Nico when he could, keeping her updated on what had been happening, though she harassed him for taking so long initially. When he finally got round to telling her about V she nearly inhaled her cigarette and congratulated him, her joy bruising his wounded heart further. She’d been unable to contain her glee but had sobered up when he explained, a frown drawing her brows and they had spent the rest of the night drinking heavily, coming up with insane ways of triggering V’s memories.

He’d admit he tried one or two but they were futile.

Vergil had disappeared at some point or another, not that Nero really noticed but it certainly got Dante’s panties in a bunch. As a result Dante spent most of his days loafing about or doing his best to follow up any leads on his wayward brother. After the month Dante got lazy, determining that if they hadn’t heard anything about Vergil by now he was either training, enjoying life or concocting one helluva plan. Nero wasn’t impressed.

Vergil would prove to be a bad omen. The day he turned back up on their doorstep, harrowed and quiet Nero’s heart was broken by a sight he had always feared. Taking his bike out of the garage, he had wondered where V had gone, disappearing after an improper moment between them in the morning. Had he upset him, scared him even? Straddling his vehicle he cast a sweeping gaze over his surroundings only to focus on white hair splayed against the brick face, a romantic encounter obscured by a tall figure pressing against him. 

His heart froze – V was kissing someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, such a cliff-hanger!
> 
> Worse thing to is that I'm going away for the weekend so I won't be able to post, but I'll endeavour to do so as soon as I return!
> 
> Poor V doesn't know what happened to his familiars, that going to be a blow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A now to finally get some progress up in here!

V woke to motion.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes he first became aware that he was lying on Nero’s arm. Realising it was moving he gave a small gasp at the hands that played across his chest, deft fingers moving underneath his shirt, nails grazing over his nipples. Nero was pressed close and the heat of him was almost unbearable, but it was nothing in the face of a hard length pushing against him.

V’s eyes widened as it slipped perfectly between the crease of his arse and with each rocking motion Nero’s cock grazed across his entrance. V was speechless, voice stolen, a flush carrying up his body. This sensation was intoxicating, flooding him with the very curiosity he had been resisting. He should have pushed him away but something pooled in his abdomen and he knew its name was lust.

He reached behind him to hold onto Nero’s hip as he ground forward, his breath hitched as fingers began to pinch and twist at his nipples. He felt himself harden and arched his body back, head tilting up. He could hear Nero’s pants by his ear and couldn’t control the moan that slipped from his lips as Nero began to put more power behind his movement. His cock ached unattended and he wanted to push his pants down and free himself, but that would require letting Nero go. At this point, he had surrendered to having this sensation alone.

Besides, he had no idea what to do to himself anyway and that feeling felt familiar somehow.

Instead he lost himself to Nero chasing his desire. If this was close to how sex felt V could certainly see the appeal. Nero released his chest, hands gripping his hips, pushing V’s hand away. Nero became more vocal, throaty groans punctuating the air with each thrust. V found he was being rolled onto his belly and wrapped his arms around the pillow, cock dragging against the sheet.

“V.” Nero growled and suddenly he was above him, pulling his pants down to slipping himself against his skin.

V gave a low drawn-out moan, feeling it rattle in his chest and he smothered it into the pillow, angling his hips up into the air. The force of want behind Nero’s actions, the pressure of being held, his body used for satisfaction and that intense feeling of being the focus of desire; V was consumed by them. He wanted this, and badly.

Nero ground forward and slipped up against him, every drag and tug along his entrance sending a shudder through him. Nero pushed up the back of his shirt, blunt nails raking along his skin and V’s mouth opened in a gasp before he sunk his teeth into the plush pillow. Nero’s hips stuttered and he released a choked grunt. V felt his cum spill over the cheeks of his arse, reaching up to his lower back and he settled to lie flat on top of his erection, turning his head to look behind at Nero.

Nero was panting, head hanging low, but as he raised it up V saw panicked realisation cross his face. V had enjoyed that but now Nero’s concern was going to ruin the moment and bring them back to reality.

“Let me guess ‘you’re sorry’?” V teased with a smirk.

Nero’s mouth opened and closed without a sound.

V sighed. “It’s alright Nero, you’ve been very well behaved lately.” He remarked, removing himself from the way his heart was hammering in his chest.

Nero got off the bed and stared down at him. “I’m- god V I’m so sorry.”

V drew himself to his knees and reached around to collect the evidence onto his fingers, inspecting it. “I’m not, it was an interesting experience.”

Nero watched him dumbfounded, a pained look in his eyes.

V realised in Nero’s mind he had crossed a boundary he’d sworn to leave untouched and yet V felt enlightened. He had wanted that to happen, a realisation that was as interesting as it was confounding. V desired sex. However, the real question was did he just want sex or did he want sex with Nero?

“I’m going to have a shower.” He stated, walking past Nero with his pants still drawn low. His erection was still prominent, a sign to them both of V’s interest in the tryst. However, it didn’t warm the troubled look on Nero’s face as V left the room.

Padding down to the bathroom his hardened length offered another interesting experience for V. Locking the bathroom door, V disrobed and entered the shower when it reached temperature. As the water slipped down his body, he ran his hands down his chest. Closing his eyes he imagined Nero’s hands once more exploring his body, fingers twisting at his nipples. Though his body shuddered V frowned as the sensation didn’t evoke the same heat that Nero’s trespass had.

Sliding a hand down to his cock he dragged his fingers over himself, swiping his thumb around his head. Mmm that was nice. Closing a fist around himself he stroked up and down, settling into a rhythm. He felt something build and he tilted his head back feeling the water rush down his face. He was so close to something and yet he was missing an element. That pressure of Nero’s need and the desire to take it from V’s body, claiming it for himself; V could do nothing to harness that feeling.

His body trembled and with a groan he released over the tiles, but it had felt lacklustre and V sighed. This confirmed it, he wanted sex but to lure Nero in when the man was so desperately in love with him would be cruel. He needed to understand his desires properly and Nero was a cruel candidate. Unfortunately, he had no other options.

He cleaned down the wall and finished his shower. Returning to the bedroom Nero was gone and so he dressed alone. As he put on his sandals he spied a piece of paper on the ground. Retrieving it, he read over it, understanding the general gist of it before spying a number next to a name at the bottom of what he now recognised as a receipt. 

Ah, perhaps there was another option after all.

\-------

“Yes?” he asked.

Dante held up his hands. “Far be it from me to interfere but are you gonna tell the kid?”

V frowned. “An experiment is hardly worthy of such attention.”

“Uhuh. Still gonna hurt though.” Dante sighed.

V’s frown continued. “If it means nothing, why?”

Dante shook his head. “I’m not gettin’ into it if you don’t know why.”

V shrugged and pulled out his book, reclining on the lounge to read until it was time to go. 

Dante exhaled heavily through his lips. “Do you have to be so much like Vergil though V, it's unnerving.”

V turned a page. “We were one and the same.”

Time passed and soon V was walking into town. He didn’t know many places by name but ‘Era Café’ was nearby and was a place he had frequented with Nero. In his previous iteration V had eaten out of necessity or not at all, but this time round he had encountered that he had a fondness for pastries and fruit. Era happened to be jointly owned by the bakery next door and so they had removed the separating wall, allowing for customers to filter between both stores. This meant a fresh stream of pastries for V.

He wondered what Ethan would like to eat, but realised in turn that he didn’t really care. This was all to scratch the itch within him. Nero on the other hand loved to make a mess of himself, ordering full English or American breakfast before proceeding to get it all over himself. V smiled to himself at the multiple memories of such incidents. It was curious, already there was a stark difference between the way that he perceived Nero vs Ethan and yet all could be accounted for by the time he’d had to know either man.

By the end of the date, V had many observations about Ethan. Firstly he was late and V had to bat off the waitress who kept offering him more coffee with a twinkle in her eye. Secondly, all he could do was talk about himself beyond a charming level of narcissism. Thirdly he more interested in V for his beauty than anything substantial and yet by the end of it V was still considering that he could satisfy his lust by sleeping with the man. Something warned him though that his flaws alluded to the potential that he would be an inattentive lover.

V on the other hand spoke minimally, mulling over each turn in the conversation unable to stop his mind from drawing comparisons to Nero. Ethan offered to walk him home and as they wandered down the streets he demonstrated a possessive streak, body circled around V, hands moving from his lower back to grab his arm and lead him around. It was irritating and not like Nero's quiet attention.

V may have his moments but to be treated as fragile and in constant need of assistance or guidance was grating. Still the man’s attractiveness leant V ever closer to the nature of his experiment. Sex, this was one thing V knew he wanted, he could overlook any reluctance to be this man’s partner for the chance to rid himself of this ball of lust within him. 

Reaching Devil May Cry, V thanked Ethan for the lunch and the man leaned forward in presumption. Considering this a test V closed the gap and kissed the man. Ethan was passionate though perhaps sloppy, lips eager and tongue insistent. V allowed himself to be pushed back into the wall and unfortunately missed the sound of the garage roller door being opened. His mouth made the motion to return the kiss but an irritated tickle crawled at the back of his throat.

This wasn’t how he felt with Nero, though they had never shared a kiss. There was no feeling of anticipation, no heat pooling in his body, this was boring and it felt wrong. He pushed Ethan back and over his shoulder he spied something that dropped a weighted stone in his stomach. In all his plans of experimentation he thought he would have the opportunity to explore without hurting Nero or even making him privy to what was going on. Part of him knew what Dante had implied this morning, of course this would hurt Nero even if it meant nothing in the scheme of things but regardless he had wanted the privacy to explore.

But now, faced with a look of pure agony on Nero’s face he knew he’d been wrong. Nothing can ever truly remain a secret and secrets hurt.

He pushed past Ethan towards the motorbike but Nero clenched his teeth and powered the bike up, tearing off down the street before V could say anything.

An ache settled in his chest and his breath trembled as he drew it in. He’d made a mistake. He didn’t know it would hurt like this to have been found out, let only to have hurt Nero like this. But why did it hurt so much? Certainly he cared for Nero, cared about his feelings for him but what was this heavy forlorn feeling. It was akin to shame, and he felt his skin heat.

Turning back he raised a hand up to stop Ethan approaching. “I think we should end that there.”

Ethan looked puzzled. “I’ll see you next time then.”

V shook his head. “No, no I think I’ve done enough damage.”

V walked away, hearing Ethan shout a string of curses as he entered into Devil May Cry. He found Vergil finally returned sitting on the lounge cleaning his sword. Dante was in his chair by the desk, snoring away. V sighed wishing he could go after Nero and rid himself of the pain in his chest. In the end, would Nero even accept his reasons? Could he even bear to listen after seeing the man he loved kissing someone else?

V really hadn’t thought this through. Ultimately though, he never expected to be found out, not that that forgave him for putting Nero through this pain.

“You look flushed,” Vergil continued to clean his sword. “Nero’s fault I assume?”

There was something about Vergil that held an element of comfort for V. Never in this whole world did he feel that anyone else would be able to understand him quite so well. They shared the same origin story, and though V’s memories of it may have faded, he had ultimately been birthed from Vergil. He felt like he could open up to him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I think I’ve done something wrong but I don’t know why.”

Vergil paused. “What have you done?”

V flexed his fingers trying to rid himself of the tension coiling around his body. “I kissed another man and Nero saw.”

Vergil raised his eyebrows. “Then I think you know what you did wrong.”

V leaned forward, hand reaching up to clutch his face. “Yes I know what I did was wrong, but I don’t know why I feel this way.”

Vergil wiped down the sword and returned it to its sheath. “I fail to understand your meaning.”

V pushed his hair back, a trait he’d picked up from Vergil himself. “I was searching for a companion to experiment with but the moment Nero saw and fled, all I wanted to do was comfort him. Surely I’m allowed to explore what I want?”

Vergil rose to his feet and approached him. “Yes, but in the end was your 'experiment' man who you really wanted?”

“No.” He breathed.

“And why was that?” Vergil prodded.

V shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Vergil cocked his head. “I think you do.”

V took a deep breath. “…He wasn’t Nero.”

Vergil smirked. “No, no he wasn’t.” He exhaled heavily. “V, you may not remember it but I recall your feelings for Nero. Personally though I have felt for others I have never been in love.” His smirk grew sad for a moment. “The love you felt for Nero was powerful beyond compare, and honestly I don’t think even losing your memories could rid yourself of feelings that intense.”

V frowned. “What are you saying?”

Vergil’s expression deadpanned. “That you’re in love with Nero.”

V shook his head slowly. “…I’m in love with Nero? I don’t even know what that supposed to feel like.”

Vergil sighed. “Nobody really does, but honestly I think it’s supposed to feel a little like this.” He gestured to V.

V gripped his chest. “But this is pain and want and confusion.”

“And?” Vergil questioned. “What sort of romantic notion of love are you holding onto?”

“I just didn’t…huh.” V paused, he had been struggling with the emotions he felt around Nero since the beginning…could it really have been this simple? “‘You’re like the air inside my lungs, so oft unnoticed and yet that necessary’.” Was this just a testimony to how he really felt?

“Sorry?” Vergil looked confused, or bored it was hard to tell.

V frowned in contemplation. “It’s something I said to Nero. I was trying to explain the impact of his feelings on me.” He shook his head. “No, it was more than that. I needed his attention like the air I breathed and I couldn’t ascertain why. Even then, I should have seen it for what it was.” He drew a deep breath. “I’m in love with Nero.”

Nero was the missing link in everything he felt and did. He wanted sex with Nero…the man he loved. Love, this was really how it felt, so consuming, so painful. Nero had promised it was joy and turmoil and now V bore witness to it rise up within him. He was in love with Nero…god help him for his stupidity for not seeing it sooner. 

Vergil nodded. “And now I must break his heart again.”

V levelled him with a loaded stare. “You are going to try take Yamato back?”

Vergil gave a hollow laugh. “No, I have to tell him his mother is dead.”

“Oh.”

V may have finally realised his feelings but there was a lot of damage to undone here. How did he even approach an apology? And now Nero would be ground further into a state of agony. He may not say it but V could sense how much Nero wanted some connection to his past. The chance to have known his mother would have fulfilled that longing and now twice in the same day his expectations and hopes would be crushed before his very eyes.

V was happy to have solved the turmoil within himself. Now he only needed to tell Nero that he returned his feelings, but would it be overshadowed by his betrayal and this devastating news?

He would just have to return the kindness Nero always offered him. No matter how angry he was, V would have to weather through it and just be there for him. In time maybe Nero’s smile would shine upon him in forgiveness and all would go back to the way it was, he only hoped that Vergil’s news wouldn’t break him beyond repair.

His experiment hadn’t been a total failure, serving to show him that it wasn’t just sex V wanted, or even just sex with Nero – no, he wanted everything he could possibly have with Nero. The kind, genuine man who had stood by his side for weeks on end, loving him sometimes not silently but always striving to place his needs first, that was the man V was in love with. And yet the experiment was also not a good choice, not for the pain and damage it would cause them now when they were at such a delicate turning point.

V had never felt so sorry.

Or foolish.

\--------

Nero sped through the outskirt streets of the city, mind racing as fast as his accelerator. V had kissed someone else. The one thing he had always feared occurring in V’s memory-less state had happened. And it was Ethan, just to drive the nail in. He had thought they were going well, V settling into the habits that amused him and their routine of reading together, traversing the town and talking about mundane things. Nero had thought he was warming up to him if his fond looks and curious gaze was anything to go by.

Had Nero ruined it this morning? Had he pushed it too far?

He’d been in a deep sleep dreaming of how he held V against a wall so long ago, taking pleasure from his body, watching V’s hands flex over green painted walls. His hands had reached for purchase, stretching out in the dream for him and had found V’s body pressed against him. In a haze he gripped that body, V’s voice in his head, challenging him _‘Is that all you’ve got?’_ He ground forward and in his mind V arched his back, low moan slipping from his lips. But he had heard it in stereo, the body in his arms moaning as his hands roamed a thin chest, pulling at hardening nipples.

If he was honest by the time he had rolled V onto his stomach and perched above him Nero was awake, but not all there, still lingering lost between dream and reality. He wanted to mark him, dreaming of an open mouth but instead he coated his arse and back with his release, feeling a smug sense of satisfaction; which of course didn’t last as he realised in horror what he had done.

Yet V hadn’t seemed that perturbed by the experience, behaving as though it had enlightened him in some way. Now Nero had cause to question how. Had it made him realise that Nero was a baseless beast, giving in to his instincts and taking from V what he hadn’t consented to give? Nero pulled up by a lakeshore and sat hunched over on the bike. What else could V be thinking that led him to go seek out another partner?

Maybe he finally decided he wasn’t attracted to Nero at all, but the tryst had sparked a curiosity in him for connection? Or maybe it really had been a bad experience and V was simply masking it for Nero’s benefit? Nero grabbed his head and growled loudly spooking a young woman walking her dog.

Fuck fuck _fuck!_

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to think. The only thing he knew for sure was that with this kiss he will have lost V forever. His eyes stung and he tried to calm the nervous tremble in his heart. How was he going to face him knowing that it was probably his forceful act that had driven him into the arms of another?

He was pathetic. Worthless. _Loveless._

He sat there, leaning over his bike for what felt like hours, running over everything in his mind. By the end of it he was exhausted and empty, resigned to having lost V to another. He returned to Devil May Cry as the clouds overhead blocked the fading sun and droplets of rain began to fall.

Leaving the garage he walked into the lobby to find Dante asleep in the chair, Vergil and V sitting in silence on the lounge. They appeared to be waiting for him and Nero felt a tension coil inside him like a spring. He felt so volatile at the moment and he honestly didn’t want to deal with anything more. V noticed him first, green eyes lighting up for a moment before something darker filled them.

He would have almost said it was shame but perhaps that was wishful thinking. In reality he looked as though he was bracing for something and Nero feared the worst. V rose to his feet, approaching him and Nero couldn’t control that step back he took. Pain entered that gaze and V stopped short. 

“Nero are you ok?” V studied him.

Nero couldn’t help but laugh but it was a sickeningly harsh sound. “Should I be?”

V shook his head. “No though I feel like I should explain –.”

“Yeah.” Nero nodded, shoulders shaking. “Yeah that would be fucking nice.”

V recoiled at his curse and Nero wanted to take it back instantly. V paused, mulling over his words and Vergil rose to stand beside him. As V opened his mouth to say more Vergil laid a hand on his shoulder and Nero couldn’t help but bristle at the closeness on the touch. They stared at each other, something unsaid passing between them and V nodded as Vergil looked to Nero.

“His news will have to wait for it may hurt far less than my own.” Vergil said solemnly.

Nero had had enough. Throwing his hands up into the air he walked away from them both, finding himself cornered by the loading bay door. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say Vergil.” Shit he should have gone upstairs, now he would have to pass them to escape.

“I found your mother.”

Nero froze and raised his head slowly to look his father in the eyes. “And?” He asked with a shaky breath.

Vergil cleared his throat and looked in two minds about something. “Do you want to know her name?”

Nero just nodded as Vergil approached him, V following slowly behind.

“Ophelia.” Vergil breathed. “She came across me training against demons in Fortuna and in a moment of bravery or stupidity attempted to help me. In my weakness I protected her but by the end I was wounded. She of course wasn’t aware that I would heal in moments and tore at her clothing to bandage me up.”

A fond smile formed on his father’s face. “She wouldn’t leave me alone then, bringing me food and honestly whatever she desired just to see me again as I camped out a demonic hellmouth. I couldn’t get rid of her and by the end I just accepted she wasn’t going to leave.” His fingers flexed at his side. “It was refreshing and ultimately when she offered herself to me I took her…and then _I_ left her instead.”

Fire entered Nero’s eyes and he took a step towards Vergil. “You fucking coward.”

Vergil raised his chin. “Debatable. Where I was going she would not have been safe.”

“Where is she?” Nero growled as Vergil walked pass him to lay a hand on the loading bay door.

He sighed and Nero was amazed to see a shred of pity cross that icy blue gaze. “She’s dead.” He stated, pushing the door open and walking outside into the rain.

Nero felt like he had been punched. Glancing back at V he gritted his teeth at the sympathy there and rushed after his father. Vergil stood in the same spot he had held when they fought over a month ago, eyes closed, face raised to meet the falling rain. Nero jumped the stairs, landing in a puddle and stalked up to Vergil, getting in his face.

“How did she die?” He demanded, gripping hold of Vergil’s jacket.

Vergil looked down his nose at him. “She was killed.”

Nero wasn’t allowed to have anything. Everything was taken from him because he was weak and worthless. He didn’t deserve to be happy, he was loveless. He looked around at nothing in particular, mind swimming with self-degradation. 

“What killed her?” Why?” Nero shook his grip on the jacket.

“She was killed by a simple act of love, one that is as much my fault as it is yours.” Vergil breathed.

Nero was confused but he clung to one thing. “What did you do to her!? Did you kill her?”

Vergil nodded. “In a way yes.”

Nero hadn’t even realised he’d punched at Vergil until he saw a pale hand clenched around his fist, holding the blow. He growled baring his teeth. “I’ll kill you!”

“And then you will have killed both your parents.” Vergil stated, gaze hard and unwavering.

Nero faltered. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Ophelia died during childbirth. She died so you could have life.” Vergil said coldly.

Behind him V interjected his voice angry but Nero’s head was ringing. That’s why he had no memory of her, why he’d been placed on the doorstep of Fortuna orphanage with no note, no memorabilia, nothing. He’d killed his mother, he’d killed Ophelia. He looked up to see V and Vergil arguing in front of him, V’s hands animated. Was he speaking in his defence? Protecting a creature not worth defending.

Every moment Nero drew breath he made a mistake. He tried to project an air of confidence, but a creature of doubt hid behind his arrogant smile and brash words. This past year he’d only gotten worse, struggling to hold onto the things dear to him, aching from the loss of the one he loved but now it was all clear why it had always been so hard. He wasn’t meant to have those things; he was reaching for leisure and love that he did not deserve. He was cursed the very day he was born.

He was worthless and loveless.

He stumbled back, finding a voice within himself that was angry and bitter. “I’m fucking destruction. I ruin everything I touch.” He couldn’t tell whether it was the rain or tears that rolled down his cheeks. “Something loves playing games with me – offering my mother only to show me what a piece of shit I am again.”

He looked to V who was observing him in concern and gestured to him, looking up to yell at the sky. “Give me the one thing I love more than anything but whoops guess what, he doesn’t remember you. Hold your breath while you hope he’ll come back to you again but oh wait, he’s found someone else. And in the end you deserve it because you are and have only ever been a pathetic, loveless destructive idiot.”

He leaned back so far that he lost his balance and fell down onto his arse. He sobbed there for a moment before warm hands were cupping his face, trying to raise his head. He looked up to meet V’s concerned but firm gaze.

“Nero I’m not going anyway.” He claimed and Nero chuckled sadly.

“My own words thrown against me, do you know why we say those words?” He shook his head and wiped a muddy hand across his eyes. “Because it fucking hurts to stay there forever, waiting, holding our breath but we do it because we care, because we love the person, but V you don’t have to force yourself, you don’t love me. And that’s my fault, I don’t deserve it, I’m cursed.”

“You’re not cursed Nero, the circumstance of your mother’s death does not determine your worth. As sad as it is, her death was not yours or even Vergil’s fault. Do you hear me? It would grieve her more to know that you didn’t feel like this life had been her blessing to you.” V’s hands moved over his face, trying to keep him from dropping his head down.

What V said began to warm the pain within him but his last remark bothered him. “Like you see this life as a blessing, how I dragged you back into existence so I could have my lover and you don’t even want me but you’re forced to deal with every time I fuck up and try to drag you back to me?” 

V sighed. “I will admit I did not perceive this world as a blessing, but I have accepted that it was my choice and I have come to love it here, here with your family, here with you.”

Nero studied him closer, noting the way his thumb moved gently across his cheek. “But you want Ethan.” He said quietly.

V smiled and shook his head. “No, I was foolish, testing a limit within myself, trying to understand what I wanted. I didn't realise I was testing us both.” He grabbed Nero’s hand and laid it on his chest, over his heart. “I know now that I was avoiding what I should have realised earlier. I want you Nero…I’m in love with you.”

Hope flared up inside him, smothering his agony with a warm blanket and Nero stared, mouth agape. “Did your memories come back?”

V shook his head. “No. It would seem this happened all on its own.” Nero looked down again, mind racing and V’s hand urged his face back up to look at him. “Nero you’re not worthless or loveless, not to me. You're beautiful and strong and you were right all along. I do love you.”

Before Nero could reject his words V was pressing close, lips pushing against his own in a chaste kiss. V’s hand wove around to grab back of his head and he applied a gentle pressure, pulling at his lips before leaning back, eyes searching his face. All the fight left Nero, part of him swearing he had to be dreaming, but the heavy patter of the rain on his head, watching as it trickled down V’s face, droplets weaving through his hair promised him otherwise.

“You love me?” Nero breathed finally, trying out those shocking words.

V tilted his head slightly, fixing him with a fond look. “Yes Nero, I love you.”

“But Ophelia – ?” He started weakly.

“Was not your fault.” V pushed firmly and Vergil huffed in the background.

“And Ethan?”

“Was an experiment. I wanted you but I needed to explore whether it was you or sex that I craved, but everything about being with another felt wrong.” V rose to his feet, holding out his hand to help Nero up.

“What are we going to do?” Nero asked, standing to his feet.

The expression on V’s face suddenly became reflective and he paused before smiling. “You’ve asked me that before, I remember a moment so clearly, a fading sun, high up on a building and my answer still the same. I don’t know.” He leant forward and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. “I don’t know Nero.”

They lingered in each other’s embrace, Nero feeling warmed, heart no longer empty and self-destructive. V had returned back to him, and as if the trigger they needed a memory had returned to him. He sighed, pressing his face into V’s neck, for one good thing came a negative. V may have been right in declaring that it wasn’t his fault but to know that his mother had passed in childbirth withheld the closure he’d always been searching for and filled him with guilt.

From behind V Vergil finally spoke. “If you two are quite finished.”

They separated and Nero looked to his father. “Thanks for telling me.” His anger had deflated and with it the self-destructiveness, his words genuine. “Though you didn’t have to be such an asshole about it.”

“I felt a rude awaken would be best if only to contrast the good news, plus tact is not our families’ strong point.” Vergil swept his wet hair back off his face. “This is your Legacy Nero. You will come to live with it as we all have.”

Nero looked to V, whose lip curled into a charismatic smirk. Such a thing would be easier now, having the one thing back in his life that he truly loved. V’s hand trailed along his own as he began to walk back into the building, leaving Nero to follow suit. Nero pulled to a stop when Vergil called out.

“I believe you owe me a rematch.”

Nero chuckled and looked back at him. “Later dad.”

They both froze once the word slipped from his mouth. Nero blinked, unsure of what to say but Vergil’s face softened after a moment of confusion and straightened up.

“Tomorrow then.” 

Nero nodded, feeling his heated cheeks meet the cold rain. “Sure Vergil.” He agreed before quickly fleeing inside. Well that was awkward. Removing his boots by the door he padded across the floor leaving puddles behind, blending into the trail of water left behind by V, all the way to upstairs.

V loved him. He drew a shuddering breath. He couldn’t believe it, he had gone through so many emotions in one day and yet this was the one he had been left with; love. Heading to the laundry room he stripped down to his briefs and laid the wet clothes over the railing there, washing his dirty hands. He made his way upstairs and dried himself off, changing into clean clothes while V showered.

A mood to open the door and join him struck him but he didn’t want to push V. Without his memories this would be like a new relationship, not that they had really had the chance at a real relationship the first time. They would need to take things slow, but as today had shown, in a moment of trigger words and shared similarity to the past, snippets of V’s memories had the chance to return.

One day perhaps, Nero would love a V that was both old and new and that thought suited him just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't happen too quickly, I just felt that V couldn't keep dancing around what he was obviously feeling, but maybe I could have done it a bit differently. I liked the idea of him sorting out his thoughts with Vergil, the one person who might understand his critical overthinking nature.
> 
> I also hope Nero going from 10 to like 2 on the self-deprecating scale was ok too, he just kinda lost it for a moment but V's confession really ground him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the aftermath chapter where V tries to sort through the baggage in his head as he acclimatises to a relationship with Nero. In the meantime, Nero is dealing with some pain but he's mostly trying to figure out how to take his time with V and appreciate him like he failed to do in the past. 
> 
> It's a long one this time but I had lots of little scenes I wanted to write, I hope you like it~!

When he had finished his shower V returned to an empty room and frowned. He had hoped Nero would be waiting for him, but he could forgive the man needing time to digest everything that had occurred. Returning downstairs he found him cleaning the mess they’d left behind in the lobby and V had lingered around awkwardly, unsure of how to make conversation or assist him. Curling up on the lounge to be near him, V occupied himself with his book until he lost track of time and Dante called him to dinner. 

He studied Nero throughout it, catching him pausing, expression uncertain and sometimes pained. V wasn’t so arrogant to assume it was over him, more likely to be that he was still coming to terms with his mother’s death. This drew V into contemplation. Who were his parents? Was he a son of Eva and Sparda or the child of Vergil? When he was simply split from Vergil in his desire for power, his separation from his whole had been slowly killing him but he had always considered himself a part of Vergil. Being just V had not been his true state then, yet now he had been given complete life and a renewed body that was entirely his own.

It was as though he had been born again, and despite the many complications in the process, this was now his own life, independent of Vergil. In the end V could only conclude that he was both the child of Vergil’s and of Sparda and Eva…which ultimately made Nero his brother and son/nephew...thing. He played with his food, pushing it around the plate. This was a dangerous path to go down. The reality of their relation didn’t give him any cause of disgust but it wasn’t the simplest of relationships.

In the end, none of it mattered in the face of his affection and love for Nero. He would take him regardless of what others would say.

After dinner Nero urged him to go upstairs and read, claiming he needed some time to himself and went to work on the motorbike. V found himself lying on the bed, propped up by pillows, book in his lap, trying to read. Instead, his fingers wandered to his lips. The kiss between them had been innocent, lacking heat, more like a confirmation or a promise than a thing of lust and yet V had experienced more feeling in it than the urgent, aggressive kiss with Ethan.

He wanted more and yet he was sensitive to the way Nero must be feeling at the moment. His desire would have to wait. He scanned the page he had opened on. “‘The Angel that presided ‘oer my birth; Said “Little creature, form’d of Joy and Mirth, Go love without the help of any Thing on Earth.”’” His voice paused over ‘presided’ still hindered by his re-introduction into reading, but ultimately the passage flowed smoothly, recited mostly from heart.

The poem came with a feeling of resignation towards death and then a relief when his life was not lost. There was another memory here trying to push its way to the foreground and he closed his eyes following it. He had been in danger, trapped and prepared to die when someone – Nero, had saved him. He followed it deeper, searching for the exact motions of the memory.

Suddenly it came to him, the memory of pain, staring two Reapers down.

_His back hit the brick wall and he sighed, defeated._

_Looking his death in the eyes he drew to memory a favoured line as the Reaper raised its weapon up high. “‘The Angel that presided ‘oer my birth; Said “Little creature, form’d of Joy and Mirth, Go love without the help of any Thing on Earth.”’”_

_The blow did not come._

_Instead Red Queen was currently sawing its way through the Reaper above him, the one on the street turning to ash before his eyes. As the body split in half it parted to reveal Nero, splattered in gore, a crazed look in his eyes. It seemed he would have help on this earth after all._

_“Why the fuck did you run?” Nero growled, sheathing Red Queen._

V smiled, remembering the way Nero had swept him up into his arms, carrying him to safety. He had wanted to save himself the embarrassment but he’d been forced to acquiesce, leg too damaged to walk. The memory continued to unfold and he curled down onto his side, clutching the book to his chest, following the scene that played behind his eyes.

A hand ran down his arm and V’s eyes snapped open, a small yawn pushing up his throat. Some time had clearly passed. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Nero, a sleepy smile on his face. Nero returned it and leaned down, hand tilting his chin up. V’s chest expanded and he found himself holding his breath again. Nero’s lips were soft as they moved against his gently, worrying his bottom lip. 

V wanted more and reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, pressing forward with insistence. Nero chuckled against his mouth and pushed back, parting his mouth to swipe his tongue along V's lip. A low noise of approval escaped V and he opened his mouth, lips chasing that tongue to draw it in. Where Ethan’s motions had been sloppy and awkward he and Nero moved in a dance of unison, giving and taking, pausing every now and then to draw a breath.

A heat pooled in V’s abdomen, spreading up his chest to colour his cheeks. _This_. This was what he wanted, what he desired. He desired Nero. This was what it was to kiss the person you loved. 

Nero pulled out of his arms and straightened up to stare down at him. V dropped his hands on either side of his head, panting slightly from the exertion. Nero ran a hand along his chest over the soft white shirt he had claimed for his sleepwear circling a nipple that stiffened to a peak. V made a low noise in the back of his throat and Nero shuddered.

“Do you have any idea what you look like?” He asked, playing with the nub between his thumb and forefinger.

V shook his head and closed his eyes to another memory.

_Nero paused in his actions to stare at him for a moment. “Do you have any idea what you look like?” He shuddered, trailing a finger from his throat down over his necklace to where his laces met._

_V shook his head, spine arching to follow the finger and he hummed in pleasure._

_“Fuuuck.” Nero moaned and began pulling at the laces in earnest._

They were coming frequently now, memories of their intimacy rushing through him with their newfound arrangement. V’s body shuddered and Nero stopped the movement, frowning and leaning closer in concern.

“V are you alright?” He laid a hand on his cheek and V nodded eyes still closed, the rest of the memory pouring through him.

“The greater our intimacy, the more I can touch the memories of us.” He opened his eyes and gazed into worried blue depths. “It is as though a gate has been open and I simply need to search for them.”

A relieved smile altered Nero’s face and suddenly he was kneeling around him running kissing along his jaw. He leaned back to hover above V’s face. “You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

V smirked, raising a knee to press against his groin gently. “Enormously?” He said wickedly.

Nero groaned and parted V’s legs to lie between them. V’s interest peaked and anticipation filled him but Nero simply lay against him, face pressed into his neck. V smiled and reached up to run a hand through short white spikes, willing his hunger to settle down. He never realised he was such a lustful creature, though perhaps that was the result of having an array of feelings without the memories to accompany them. He wanted nothing more than to re-enact the moment when those feelings culminated and were released.  


Ah yes, he craved release, but all in due time.

Nero eventually rolled off him and shifted the blankets over them, drawing him into his arms. Bending down he kissed him and rub his nose across his in a fetching gesture that tickled V both literally and figuratively. 

“Are you sure you’re fine with this V?” Nero leaned back to study him.

“It’s the only thing I am sure of.” V smiled fondly back at him.

Nero breathed a sigh of relief and kissed him again. It was a sweet thing, holding all the relief and joy within it and V responded slowly, drawing it out, teeth nibbling at Nero’s lips before he pulled apart to smile at him. Nero had closed his eyes, blindly following the movement but as he pulled away he fixed him with a heated glare.

“I’m going to give you the night to think it through, but if you still feel the same tomorrow night I’ll show you what you don’t remember.” Nero promised him and V hummed.

“If you insist.” He breathed his reply and Nero curled him close, drawing him in to splay across his chest as he rolled on to his back.

V lay by the crook of his neck and made a low noise of pleasure as Nero drew circles on his back. He never wanted to be separated from this man. He knew that now with a passion that cursed how long he had taken to realise it in the first place. Yet he had to forgive himself for his slow reaction, there had been much to second guess and pressure leading him in various directions. But he was here now, in Nero’s arms, content and loved.

And here he would stay.

\-------

V woke as Nero pulled away from him rising to get changed. V watched him through sleepy hooded eyes, catching an eye full of lightly tanned skin, muscle rippling as he shifted into his clothes. He rolled over onto his side, following Nero’s movement around the bed. Nero smiled at him and walked over, placing a kiss on his forehead. V hummed and closed his eyes, drifting back off asleep as the door opened and closed.

When he finally made it out of bed and downstairs Dante was reading another sordid magazine and he heard the sound of the loading bay door shut. Nero and Vergil appeared, sweaty and battered, but neither appearing worse for wear. 

Nero grinned at the sight of V. “I won again.” He declared and Vergil glowered at him.

“Technically this time was a draw.” He corrected.

Nero shrugged and brushed some dirt from his hair. “Dante we had a mission call in yesterday, it's just out of town, won’t take long, you up to joining me?”

Dante waved his hand at him. “I’ll watch the kid, take Vergil.”

V raised his chin at him, crossing his arms. “Are you calling me a child?”

Dante raised an eyebrow. “Well you are a newborn. What’s that line you like?”

“‘I have no name I am but two days old.—’.” V quoted and then frowned. “I am not an infant.”

Dante laughed. “Coulda fooled me.”

Nero approached V, unwinding his crossed arms. “You’re not an infant V, but there are lots of things you haven’t experienced.”

V felt brazen. “Indeed, and there is much you will teach me personally.”

Nero blushed and began coughing. Over Nero’s shoulder, V could see Dante pull a face and a simultaneous “gross” sounded out from both brothers. V smirked in response. 

Nero squeezed his arms before turning around to face Vergil. “You coming then?”

Vergil paused. “What types of demons will we be fighting?”

“I don’t know but we can keep tabs of who kills what and tally at the end?” Nero challenged and a light entered Vergil’s eyes.

“I will come.”

V suppressed the urge to laugh and Nero looked back at him with a knowing grin. It faded into a warm smile as he continued to watch him, an edge of reluctance to those clear blue eyes. “Alright well, we gotta head but enjoy yourself and try not to kill Dante.”

“One should not make promises they cannot keep.” V remarked solemnly and Dante spluttered in his seat.

The duo left through the garage and V looked to Dante, reclining with his feet up on the table, lewd magazine held before his nose. So much for company. He began to walk away when Dante spoke.

“So you guys have it all sorted out?”

V raised an eyebrow. “Sorted is a rather organised term for our situation of disorder. No, I don’t believe we’re sorted out but we are finding ourselves through it.”

Dante nodded. “Well we’re an odd family, but I suppose welcome to it.”

V smiled then, the sentiment warming more than he thought Dante realised. “Thank you.” He said, pulling out his book and sitting down on the lounge.

Reading entertained him for an hour or so but soon he grew restless. He wandered about the lobby, eventually coming upon the jukebox. He pushed random buttons and soon music blared from the speakers filling the building. When the song concluded the Jukebox fell silent and V studied the information displayed on the screen behind. Making a random choice he listened to the instrumental line, enjoying the ballad quality until it ramped up, the beat quickening, screaming voice thundering in his chest. He liked this Opeth.

Selecting another choice this time for the imagery of its name a female voice entered the air. _Saviour, Bloodstain, Hellfire, Shadow! Heaven on a landslide!_ V followed the song through attentively and something about it reached out to him. It was as though it was a culmination of his feelings during his first time split from Vergil and the Qliphoth incident.

_Split myself in two, death is all around._ V found his head began to nod along to the music. When it finally ended he reached forward again and played it once more.

_Fight for your life, fight for your life._ He felt his body twist, feet tapping to the music overcome by the urge to move and dance, head swaying from side to side. Being alive last time had been a struggle, battling every day, operating on a timeline, every moment of exertion bringing him closer to crumbling to dust. He had been fighting for his life at every turn. 

V was fixated, playing the song over and over again until finally Dante threw his magazine down on the desk and barged him out of the way. Inputting another song he turned around and wagged his finger at him. 

“No.” Was all he said, returning to his seat.

V twisted his mouth around and sighed. Well there went his entertainment. The song Dante had chosen was good but V was consumed by Crimson Cloud, its bass still ringing in his head. He paced the room briefly before announcing that he was going out, closing the front door behind him before Dante could object.

He walked the streets, humming the tune as he went. He entered a bookshop but left empty-handed, lacking any money. Eventually he came across a shop with a bold logo announcing ‘Frankincense + Myrrh Parlour’ and he paused, struggling to initially read the words, peering closely at it. After a moment a young man exited the shop, sleeved rolled up, a thin piece of plastic covering a design in ink and V’s eyes widened.

He wasn’t attached to the nakedness of his new body, missing the swirling patterns of his contracts. Though the remnants of their design still remained, the white outlines did not commemorate his time with his familiars, but perhaps V could change that. Straightening up, he entered the shop, eyes drawn to the photographs and artistic designs covering the wall, the sound of buzzing filling his ears.

There was no one at the desk but he lingered until an artist who was cleaning up after seeing a client, probably the young man who had just left, noticed him. She shot him a quick smile. “Just a minute.”

He only smiled in returned and once more gazed over the works across the wall. It indeed took her just a minute and she walked over to the desk.

“What can I do for you today?” She pushed overly large stylistic glasses up the bridge of her nose, tattoos covering her hands and arms.

He cleared his throat. “I wish to tattoo my entire torso, back included and the length of my arms, neck and shoulders.”

Her eyes widened. “That’s a lot to undertake if you’ve never had a tattoo before.”

“I’m familiar with the process and I assure you the pain will be bearable.”

She chewed at her cheek. “Do you know what design you want?”

He nodded. “I already possess the pattern.” He held out his arm to her and under the strong lights the white lines along his hand stood out.

“Do you mind?” she asked reaching out to grab his hand. He shook his head and she grasped it. “These don’t look like scars, are they white ink?”

This would be the tricky part. “Neither, they are a phenomena.” He paused, trying to think of a believable story. “I’m a survivor of Red Grave City.” He pulled his hand from her grasp and parted the low open neckline of the white shirt dubbed his pirate shirt by Nero to expose the patterns across his chest.

She inhaled sharply and leaned over the high desk separating them to inspect them closely. “These are beautiful, the work is impeccable, but you’re saying this is the first time having a tattoo?”

“Yes.” V breathed and she hummed.

“I like unusual, though in a world where demons exist you can’t be too careful – you’re not a demon are you?” She peered at him closely, examining him.

He chuckled choosing his words carefully. “No, nothing demonic about me.” Not anymore.

She clapped her hands together. “Tell you what, I’ll do it, but do you have time for a test, we need to see if the ink will take first?” She gestured for him to come around the desk into the artist’s parlour.

V paused for a moment. “I don’t have any money today.”

She waved her hand at him. “I’m not gonna charge you for something I’m not even sure will work.”

V followed her towards a chair and she indicated for him to sit down. “Now where would you like me to test this out, I feel its best to leave it to the client.”

V rubbed the back of his neck. “Here should be optimal, my hair usually covers it and should obscure it from my partner’s eyes.”

“Oh wow she’s going to have to get used to a lot more than that if this works.” She smiled at him.

V chuckled. “Yes he will.” He corrected without any force, a common assumption.

She didn’t miss a beat. “Maybe it will convince him to get one too.”

“Perhaps.” He shifted to straddle the long chair as she prepared her needle and ink. He heard her slip on gloves and part his hair, pulling down the collar of his shirt. Something cold was wiped across the back of his neck and she wheeled her chair closer.

“Alright, you ready.”

He hummed in affirmation and she powered the device up. Resting her arms against his back he felt the initial pinprick and smiled. It was almost ticklish. As she progressed he started to feel an increased pressure that carried with it a tendril of pain but compared to what he had experienced - this was nothing. After ten minutes she withdrew, placing the device down and cleared away the excess ink with a cloth.

“Well it definitely took. I might wanna redraw the outlines for the other sections to ensure I don’t slip out of bounds, your skin is pretty fair after all.” She sounded satisfied as she smeared a thick substance over the ink before V shifted around to face her.

“Come over here.” Handing him a small mirror she led him to the larger one that adorned the wall. Turning him around she held up his hair and directed him to look through the smaller mirror. He angled it up to see the tiny section of swirls she had completed above the prominent nodule of his spine, moving up towards his neck. 

He smiled. “Thank you.”

“My name’s Rochelle and no problem – ?” She stressed questioningly.

“V.” He replied and she nodded.

“Great, nice to meet you V, let's go get you pencilled in. Now I’d suggest four sessions, but if you want we can push it for three.”

“Three sounds good.”

They made their way over to the desk. “I’m booked out this week but how about next Monday at 10:00am? For no colour and simple black to faded ink I’ll charge you $1400 for it.”

V froze, he hadn’t thought of this part. He nodded slowly, he’d find a way to get the money. Devil May Cry was doing quite well and if he promised to work it off there was a chance he could borrow it from Nero. “That sounds great thanks.”

Rochelle beamed back at him. “Here’s your appointment card, see you then and don’t forget to clean the tattoo and put some of this ointment on it!” She passed him the card and a small tub of ointment.

Rochelle waved at him as he left the shop and he raised his hand briefly in return. Pocketing the card and tub he took a deep breath. He didn’t want many things but this was something he truly felt in his heart. To commemorate his familiars, to connect with the past he remembered and the one that was slowly coming back to him, and simply for himself. He liked the aesthetic of the litany of dark patterns spreading across his body – they completed his understanding of who he was.

He walked around the streets some more before making his way back to Devil May Cry. Entering through the front door, he saw the others crowded around Dante and his desk. He hadn’t realised so much time had passed since Nero had left.

Dante peered between Nero and Vergil. “See I didn’t lose him!” He declared.

Nero turned around to fix him with a smile. “You’re back, Dante was worried he’d upset you taking your music away from you.”

“Was not.” Dante pouted.

“Stop sulking I’ll buy us pizza for dinner.”

“Woohoo!”

“I won.” Vergil declared out of nowhere.

“By a margin and mine were bigger.” Nero objected before holding up a wad of cash and beamed at V. “We’ve got enough for food, bills and whatever we want for weeks! Our client was rich!”

V licked his lips. “Actually there is something I wanted to ask you, concerning money.”

Nero’s face grew more serious at V’s tone and he straightened up. “Sure, what’s up?”

“I have an expense coming in and I was hoping I could borrow the money from you. I will pay it back in whatever way you would like, but it is not a small amount I ask for.”

“How much?”

“$1400.”

“Actually better than I expected considering the rate Dante blows through money.” Nero flicked through the money. “I’ll take my payment directly from you.” He gave a cheeky smile.

“And he can join us in the next fight.” Vergil glared, watching Nero hand over part of his hard-earned money.

“He’s not fighting with us, he’s human.” Nero rejected the idea flat-out.

“And so is Lady.” Dante interjected.

V accepted the money from Nero gratefully. “I am happy to accompany you and help in whatever way I can.”

Nero frowned. “I don’t like it.”

V smirked. “I promise I can be useful.”

Nero sighed. “Alright but you hightail outta there at the first sign of danger.”

V raised an eyebrow at his incessant concern before nodding. “If you insist.”

Nero pocketed the cash and wrapped his arms around V’s waist, drawing him closer. “I do.” He said pointedly, eyes watching his lips.

V smirked again, Nero was easy to read but V could see the hesitation in his eyes and imagined the company of his uncle and father was throwing him off. V on the other hand, held no such reservations and would enjoy the brothers’ discomfort. He leaned forward and brought their lips together.

“You will not be rid of me that easy.” V breathed against his mouth and leaned back to take in the warm open expression on Nero’s face.

Behind him Vergil rolled his eyes and rather than looking sicken Dante look almost jealous, a wistful pout jutting his bottom lip. Nero rushed forward and kissed him on the cheek and V’s eyes widened an endearing action. Nero coughed and released him, taking a step back. 

“I need a shower after all that. Order the pizza why don’t ya Dante.” A light blush stained his cheeks as he turned from V and laid some cash down on the desk in front of Dante.

“Can do.” Dante snatched the money up and counted it. “But I’m keeping the change.”

“Pathetic.” Vergil sneered and Dante glared at him.

“Sure, whatever.” Nero said absentmindedly, casting a look back at V before he hurried up the stairs.

V tilted his head to the side, Nero’s recent expressions had shown such reluctance to leave his side. It had always been there between them, this desire to constantly be in each other’s company, but V had felt the magnitude of it grow since his confession. In a day he had gone from the ‘unexplained’ curiosity and an unacknowledged lust for Nero to utter want, pure and simple, feeling his absence more keenly. He desired to be by Nero’s side always, in his arms, tasting his kisses – he wanted to be consumed by him. 

V sighed to himself and wandered over to the lounge, pulling out his book. He tried to read but as Dante ordered the pizza he and Vergil got into an argument over olives. Vergil it would seem was rather fond of the tiny fermented fruit but Dante was avidly opposed to it. They argued for so long that by the time Dante returned to the person on the phone they had hung up.

V sighed. “I would appreciate olives as well.”

Dante stared at him, looking horribly offended. “That thing I said about family, I take it back.”

V rolled his eyes. Rude. “Simply order more pizzas with both options.”

“But it’s the principle of the matter.” Dante whined and Vergil growled, smacking him up the back of the head.

“Just do it you fool.” He ordered and Dante’s head whipped around and he pointed a finger at Vergil.

“Don’t you start something I’ll finish.” Dante warned.

Vergil’s shoulders straightened and a dangerous smile contorted his face. “I would be more than happy to accommodate.”

V gave a withering sigh and walked up to the desk, snatching the receiver from Dante. Hitting redial on the phone and voice answered on the other end and just to be safe V ordered two Peperoni pizzas one with olives, one without and two Supremes with extra cheese one with olives, one without to Devil May Cry. Thanking the person he hung up and crossed his arms to glower at the two brothers. Vergil looked nonplussed but Dante seemed mildly impressed though he pouted nonetheless. “You ordered olives.”

V huffed and returned back to the lounge, reclining back. “The little ones spend the day In sighing and dismay.” V quoted before fixing them with a glare. “And you call me an infant. Without a watchful eye, you would bicker forever.”

“I believe there is more to that poem. ‘O it drives all joy away! Under a cruel eye outworn, The little ones spend the day In sighing and dismay’” Vergil retorted, successfully distracted from challenging Dante.

V shrugged. “I would not consider myself a cruel eye.”

“Nor are we children.” Vergil bit back.

V smirked and fixed him with a loaded stare. “If you insist.”

Vergil made the motion to approach him, jaw clenched but Dante reached over the desk and placed a hand on his chest. “Hey we’re all good - he got you what you wanted didn’t he?”

V raised an eyebrow at Vergil, agreeing with the sentiment. Vergil snarled and pushed Dante off, heading out the loading bay door. It slammed shut and Dante winced. “Vergil’s sensitive about being referred to as a child.”

V nodded unfazed. “Yes, I know. My execution was deliberate.”

Dante gazed at him with annoyance. “You know that just leaves me with clean up.”

“Vergil and I share a past of childhood trauma, however, it can be used rather effectively to locate the correct pressure point.” V analysed, opening up his book again.

Dante was quiet for so long V peered up at him through white locks of hair. “Is there a problem?”

Dante looked at him in wonder. “I’ve just realised I’ve inherited another brother.”

Being welcomed to the family was one thing but to be recognised as Dante’s brother opened up a whole range of issues. V pulled a face. “I prefer to be excluded thank you, it makes being Nero’s lover a far more comfortable arrangement.”

Dante shook his head and beamed back at him. “Nope, not gonna happen, I finally have a little brother!”

V’s expression deadpanned. “Please don’t.”

“Can we hug it out?” Dante grinned and approached him.  


V’s eyes widened and he dropped the book on the couch, jumping to his feet to back away from the Devil Hunter’s wide-open arms.

“No.” he stated firmly.

That was how Nero found them, V backing away around the room as Dante followed, bending forward, clapping his hands at V to taunt him forwards. At Nero’s arrival V stopped still and watched him descend the stairs. An unfortunate mistake as Dante swept him up into a bone-crushing hug, lifting him off the ground. V squirmed for a while, arms trapped at his sides and he settled to glare at Dante, the man’s shit-eating grin mocking him.

“Hey, hands Dante.” Nero complained walking over to them.

“Release me.” V demanded, refusing to beg.

Dante returned him to the ground but he raised a hand to ruffle his hair, leaning in close. “Seriously, welcome.” He whispered and pulled away, whistling back to his chair.

Nero’s glare followed Dante as V took a deep breath. Nero looked to him, eyebrow raised. “What was that about?”

V had been deliberately avoiding the topic of their relation and saw no reason to bring it up now. “I may have stirred Dante and Vergil beyond what was wise.” V offered Nero a disarming smile, hoping to distract him.

Nero smiled back and was reaching for him when the doorbell rang. Dante moved quicker than either of them though he had the most distance to cover, pushing through them to get to the front door, cash in hand. When he returned he had four steaming boxes of pizzas and breathed in the aroma heavily, groaning.

Dinner was placed on the desk and Dante went to fetch Vergil. Nero had already polished off two pieces of pizza while V worked his way through his first when the brothers returned. Vergil’s eyes were angry and somehow haunted and V felt a twinge of regret. V existed in a state of freedom, his memories of Vergil and his past like a story he’d once read rather than the waking nightmare he knew Vergil lived in. To have poked such a wound was undoubtedly cruel, albeit effective.

Honestly though V was more disturbed by Dante’s response. To be recognised as a son of Sparda, brother to Dante and Vergil wasn’t something he had really expected. He was disconnected from it as a concept, having had so little time to really understand who he was and who he was becoming. To have a family was a warming concept, on the other hand if interfered with his relationship with Nero in any way he knew who he would choose to belong to in a heartbeat.

He loved Nero, he would not give that up again, not for anything, even family.

After dinner, Nero’s hand brushed against his and he fixed him with a knowing look that beckoned him. V followed him upstairs to their room, sighing as Nero closed the door behind him and pressed against his back, running his hands down his shoulders.

“Are you alright? You seem…distant.” Nero swept his hair from the side of his neck, laying a kiss there and V wondered whether he could see the tattoo in the dark.

He sighed and craned his neck to the side, giving Nero more access. “I am preoccupied by my conversation with Dante.”

“Mmm.” Nero murmured, urging him to continue, kissing up to his jaw, teeth grazing across the skin.

V hummed in pleasure, mulling over how comfortable Nero would be with the truth of what he and Dante had spoken about. “He called me his brother.”

Nero paused. “And how did that make you feel?”

V turned in his arms so he could look at him, finding Nero’s expression conflicted. “It was uncomfortable.”

“Because of us.”

V nodded slowly. “That and I do not know if I deserve to be considered a son of Sparda.”

Nero gave a light scoff. “But who else are you really?”

V frowned. “Your lover, the rest does not matter.”

Nero’s smile was bitter. “Family is important V, hold onto to it - we’ll be this regardless.”

V sat down on the bed edge and looked up at him. “If I am a part of Vergil I am your father and if I am my own being, I am a child of Sparda…your uncle.”

“Which doesn’t matter to me.” Nero knelt in front of him, hands circling his own.

V didn’t care what anyone else thought. They could think whatever they wanted about his relationship with Nero. He just needed Nero's confidence in them and to understand what this reservation to the concept of the Sparda family was within him. However, he realised as Nero spoke that something within him released, the coiling tension in his chest melting away.

“You will love me regardless?” His voice sounded small and he chided himself for the weakness there.

“Don’t pull that expression.” Nero reached a hand up to brush his cheek with the back of his fingers. “I came to terms with how I loved you long ago. Nothing anyone could say will change that.”

V nodded and released a deep sigh. Suddenly Nero was rising up to push him back onto the bed, hovering over him.

“You won’t be rid of me V, I’m not leaving you, ever again.” He looked down at him and V smiled wistfully. Nero was just so strong, so beautiful and determined.

“I promised you I’d find you and make you remember me V. I promised and here I am.” He continued and V closed his eyes, mind suddenly swarming with a memory.

__

He didn’t want to die.

__

He didn’t want to be alone.

__

“I’ll make you remember me.” Nero growled, hand raising V’s face. “You hear me, I will kill Urizen and you’ll become your whole and you will remember me!” He smashed their lips together and V’s knees buckled, hands grasping at Nero’s jacket.

__

V lurched up, arms wrapping around Nero to pull him down and smash their lips together. V groaned into his mouth, fingernails digging into his back and Nero hissed, hand fisting V’s hair, angling his head back. Teeth bit at his lips and a tongue pushed roughly into his mouth, thrusting around like he was being fucked with it. He tried to respond, tried to follow but all he could do was pant and allow himself to be devoured.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Nero pulled back eyes hooded, drinking him in and he ran a hand down the gap in his shirt to where it stopped at below his breast bone. V arched into the touch, mouth open, drawing in heavy breaths. His skin tingled as Nero moved along his chest, a line of fire searing into him. His hand came to rest over his heart and V looked up at him then, meeting a clear blue gaze twisted with dark intent.

“Mine.” Nero growled and wrenched the shirt to the side to expose the area, bending down, teeth moving over the skin.

“Yours.” V murmured, voice rising to hiss as Nero bit down hard. 

Nero worked his way up his chest, sinking his teeth into his throat and V moaned, raising his arms above his head in surrender. Nero’s hands came to press down on his upper arms, holding him there as he took his pleasure. V could feel himself lengthen in his jeans, pushing against the sensation of Nero’s knee pressed against him.

Nero must have realised it himself because pushed the knee forward, rising up to claim his mouth again. There was nothing sweet or gentle about this kiss. It hurt and V was hungry for more, kissing back with force, hearing the slick sounds between them. His lungs strained from the lack of air and he began to feel light headed, mind swimming with memories of these heady kisses of consumption.

Yes, this was what he wanted, what he craved.

Memories of being held down like this, mouth devoured in the passionate moments in Nero’s arms and the promise to never be left alone, it all flooded back. V moaned as Nero’s knee pressed down into him, grinding against his erection. His hips rose to meet the action, closed eyes fluttering as the kiss continued, lungs screaming for oxygen.

Suddenly Nero pulled back and V collapsed, drawing shuddering breaths, eyes opening to see Nero staring back hungrily, wiping at his mouth with his fingers.

“Fuck I just wanna consume you, your mouth, your eyes, your body - you’re fucking edible V.” Nero’s eyes were blown and he angled forward with his knee making V arched into the bed covers, voice hitching, hands fisting the fabric. 

A hand was cradling his cheek, turning him to hold his gaze. “I need you to get up and shower and then I’m gonna show you what I promised.”

V realised Nero’s hand was shaking and the look in his eyes had increased to something that gave V the impression that Nero would literally tear him out of his clothes in 3 seconds if he didn’t move. He nodded and Nero stepped back off the bed, cock straining against the front of his pants. As he stood up Nero followed him with hungry eyes and V considered lingering to see what would happen.

“V.” Nero urged him, hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Would he be ravaged if he stayed? Did that thought excite him? “Please V.” Nero pleaded and V shook his head clear of the lustful haze – he was being cruel again.

He left the room quickly, hurrying to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaning against. He couldn’t steady the rapid beat of his heart, his chest felt like it was going to burst. When it came to Nero he was so easily affected. He wanted to back there already, falling apart under Nero’s will. He didn’t realise intimacy could be this intense. It was exhilarating. 

He took a deep breath and undressed, taking a moment to use the toilet first. If this was going to go down the path he foresaw he needed to be clean. He slipped into the shower and scrubbed his body down, pausing as he cleaned between his cheeks. He had a clear desire to be penetrated but didn’t understand how this would work. Would it hurt? Another memory opened itself to him and he smiled. He had been here before. Certainly it had worked out the first time round; Nero would hold enough experience for both of them. 

And yet, was V supposed to help? His fingers slipped down the crease of his arse, finding his entrance. He played with himself for a moment, circling his rim, back straightening as he pressed against himself. Testing it out he pushed a finger inside and frowned at the way his body tensed, clenching down on the obtrusion. That didn’t feel right.

He moved his finger around, pumping it in and out before sighing and removing it. That had been lacklustre. If anything the sensation at been foreign and somewhat unpleasant. That didn’t bode well. He finished cleaning up and exited the shower, drying off. Wrapping a towel around his waist he collected his clothes and exited the bathroom, padding down the hall to their room.

Adjusting his eyes to the darkness V saw Nero fidgeting with his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed, stripped down to his briefs. Placing his clothes on the ground at the foot of the bed, V came to stand before Nero, running his fingers through his hair. Nero leaned into the touch, eyes wandering up V’s body from his feet to his face, taking him in. He sighed, a sound of appreciation, hands reaching forward to grasp at the towel covering him.

Pulling it away, goosebumps trailed along his body at the exposure and Nero’s hands moved over his skin, kneading the sharp bone of his hip, fingers dragging across the taut muscle of his flank before finally cupping his cock. His arousal had died down during the shower but as Nero circled his hot palm around him V’s hips stuttered to push into that grasp.

Releasing him Nero pulled him forward into his lap, V’s knees on either side of him. The motion surprised V and he gasped, then frowned at the sound. There was something unforeseen to the way he felt and behaved with Nero in these moments. He considered himself to be a passive person but to become so submissive was unexpected. He wanted to be pulled and pushed to the rhythm of Nero’s desire. That felt right to him and there was something refreshing to relinquishing that control.

Sitting on his lap V smirked down at Nero, laying his arms over his shoulders. “Are you going to make good on your promise?”

Nero leaned forward and bit down on his chest eliciting a low sound from V. “I’m going to try something new this time.” 

V raised an eyebrow to that. In the end everything was new to V but his body hummed in anticipation nonetheless. Suddenly Nero was gripping under his thighs and lifting them, dropping him down into the sheets. Lying on top of him he drew him into a lazy kiss and V secured his arms around his neck, enjoy the slow leisurely way their lips met.

Nero pulled back, shifting onto his knees and smiled down at him. “Rollover and get up onto your knees.” He ordered gently.

In a smooth motion V did what he was told, lowering his head down to rest on the pillow. It was disappointing not to be able to see Nero’s face, but there was a familiarity to this position as well. He held his breath as Nero’s hand trailed down his spine, feeling the heat of Nero’s lips pressed to his lower back as his other hand reached underneath him to tease a response from his cock. V closed his eyes, pursing his lips as Nero bit into the flesh of his arse.

Suddenly he was lurching forward out of his grip at the sensation of a tongue dragging across his entrance. Nero chuckled and shushed him, one hand gripping the cheek of his arse, holding it parted while the other continued to play with his cock. V trembled as the tongue returned passing gently over him, pausing to blow lightly across his rim. Teasing him like that for a while V got used to the feeling and made low noises into the pillow. Lips closed around him and V moaned at the sensation as Nero’s tongue dipped in to part him.

Nero had him at full hardness in no time as he grew bolder, putting more pressure behind his attention, tongue pushing in deeper. V groaned as the tongue retreated only to be replaced with heated lips and the teasing introduction of teeth grazing gently. As the grip around his cock got harder Nero buried his face in deep, using his entire arsenal to bring V to release. V felt the heat across his body pool to where Nero lapped and prodded the rim of his arse, lavishing him with attention.

V’s breath came quickly then and his hands fisted into the pillow. He moaned Nero’s name, hips torn between pushing into the hand and lingering at the teasing ministration Nero was now giving him with just the tip of his tongue. He moved it in circles and zigzagged, darting all over the place and it was driving V crazy.

When Nero pulled away V did in fact, much to his own embarrassment, whine, so close to his release his hips stuttered on their own to chase the feeling no longer there. Nero chuckled, retrieving something from the top drawer and V heard the sound of a cap being popped. There was a slick sound and the hand the returned to his cock was covered in a lubricating substance and V moaned at the slippery passage it provided.

Nero now kneeled over him, his other hand pressed against his arse, coated in the same lubrication. “Take a deep breath.”

V hummed and rocked into the fist around his cock, drawing a deep breath. He released it in a rush as Nero pushed a finger inside him and V noted how different it felt to his own. Flustered and in such a state of arousal its intrusion only urged him closer to the edge of his orgasm. His back arched as Nero pumped the finger and pushed it in deep. As Nero pressed a second finger inside V gasped, body going taut as he came over the sheets, thighs shuddering.

V’s fingers unclenched from the pillow and he sighed as Nero removed his fingers, chuckling. Nero nudged him onto his side, reaching for the tissues. As V lay panting, body still trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm Nero cleaned up the bed and his hands before reaching for more. He offered them to V who glared at him balefully. Scoffing lightly Nero cleaned him down as well, lobbing the soiled tissues into the waste bin.

As V cooled off he cracked his eyes open to see Nero grinning down at him. “So it was good?” he asked.

V stretched, humming in approval. It had certainly been unexpected but it had satisfied him to no end to be held down and played like an instrument. Although he had been looking forward to joining together completely with Nero. He realised then that Nero hadn’t even taken off his pants. Sitting back up V took note of the length of him pressing against his briefs. It was only polite to return the favour.

Getting off the bed he walked around to the other side, lowering himself down to his knees. “May I try something?” He asked, ushering Nero to the edge on the bed.

Nero cocked his head. “You don’t have to do anything.”

V shook his head. “I have a memory of this, I would like to explore it further, plus I have heard it is impolite to leave your partner unsatisfied.”

Nero grinned. “I’m not gonna say no.” Moving to rest in front of him, V pulled his pants down, revealing his hard length. 

It was sizable, more thick than anything, not that it lacked anything in the length department and V was thankful for the size of his mouth. That thought felt familiar and he bent forward, tongue poking out to lick the head. As he lapped at it he considered its flavour, musky and somewhat chemically, but it was not all that strong.

Nero’s head rolled back. “You’re really teasing me here.”

V smirked and wrapped his lips around his head, suckling him. The skin of his head was soft and moist and V enjoyed himself flicking the slit with the tip of his tongue. Hearing Nero groan he lifted off, securing a hand around the shaft and dragged his tongue from the base to tip before pulling at the velvety skin with his lips.

Now came the real challenge, just how much of Nero’s cock could V take in his mouth? He started slowly taking him just to below the head and he swiped his tongue from side to side for more sensation eliciting a long moan from above. Then he got overly ambitious and tried to drop down to the base. Rising up suddenly he coughed and tried to resist the urge to throw up. 

Nero smiled fondly at him. “It’s not a race, take your time.”

V cleared his throat and felt an embarrassed blush flood his cheeks. Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock V tried again, raising the hand to meet him as he lowered down to about halfway. Here was comfortable, only slightly engaging his gag reflex and V settled into a rhythm. When he could manage to remember he moved his tongue around and once as a test he lightly dragged his teeth along the underside of the shaft.

Nero hissed in pleasure but the hand that latched hold of his hair was there as a warning. Soon it was guiding his movements and from above Nero began to groan in earnest.

“V, move.” He urged but V lingered. “You’re gonna get a load if you don’t move.”

Retreating V remained nearby and closed his eyes, opening his mouth. Nero swore at the action and wrapped his own hand around his cock, pumping himself to climax. V hummed as he felt ropes of cum lay over his face and he licked his lips, tasting Nero’s release. Nero groaned and cupped his jaw, thumb rubbing under his lips.

“You have a mouth for that. Fuck I’ve waited to see that.” 

V smirked, opening his eyes, thankful nothing had obscured his vision. He liked being able to make Nero look this undone, even if he was just returning the favour. In the scheme of things their intimacy had a higher chance of leaving V dazed, used and walking on shaky legs but it was nice to take in Nero’s satisfied and tired expression.

“I need to wash my face.” V stated, rising to his feet.

Unconcerned about his nakedness this time he left the room and heard Nero follow. In the bathroom V found a cloth and gave himself a sponge-bath while Nero washed his hands. Finishing cleaning up, they both brushed their teeth and returned to the bedroom. Lying down in bed they faced each other.

“Was I like you remembered?” V asked, somewhat concerned by the possible answer.

Nero smiled and leant forward to kiss him gently. “Yes and more. You make this low drawn-out humming sound when I know you're trying so hard not to show how much you’re feeling it.”

V relaxed and studied his face. “It is unexpected how much I want from you.”

“What do you mean?”

V paused to choose his words, unsure how honest he wanted to be about the self-reflection running through his mind. “I am used to enjoying a comfortable amount of passivity in my life, only to the factors that my strength and confidence cannot overcome, but with you, I seek to relinquish that control - I want you to consume me, own me. I crave to be rendered undone by your touch.”

Lust coloured Nero’s eyes and he pulled V closer, hands splayed across his back. “We’re a good match then because when it comes to you, I want to ruin you. It worries me sometimes, it’s completely uncontrolled and destructive. I want you to be mine alone and if I could manage it I’d be fucking you every minute of every day.”

His words sent a wave of desire through him and V fixed him with a haughty smirk. “Perhaps a challenge for another day?”

“Yeah and a bottle of Viagra.”

V frowned. “Viagra?”

Nero chuckled and shook his head. “There really are so many things in this world you don’t know.” He kissed him and it smoothed out the furrow to V’s brows. “It’s a sexual performance-enhancing drug.”

“Perhaps it will be fun?” V responded, mind creatively imagining many possibilities for such an enhancer.

Nero shook his head, hands reaching down to grasp a full handful of his arse, grinding their hips together. “Trust me, we don’t need it.”

V rolled his hips in his hold, enjoying the way their worn bodies moved against each other. “I expect more next time.”

Nero raised an eyebrow. “Were you disappointed?”

V paused for a minute and let the moment drag out uncomfortably, teasing him before smiling. “No, but – how do I say this? I have a certain itch that desires to be scratched.” The idiom felt awkward and V frowned at himself.

Nero’s laugh expelled from him at a great volume. “Fuck I love you.” He kissed him again with more force and V opened up to the touch. “I’m the same, but last time I rushed everything with you, unsure of my feelings always pulling you about in a game. I wanna take it slower this time round.”

V hummed thoughtfully. “As you desire.”

Nero pulled him close, pressing his lips to his hair. “All I desire is you, but we have all the time in the world now, nothing will take you from me.”

V’s chest rumbled in what could only be described as a purr as he placed his forehead against Nero’s and watched him with warm eyes. Ever since he had awoken again, he had always seen this world as a little confusing, but finally he was beginning to feel as though he had a grip on things. At the centre of his handle on his life stood Nero, a pillar of comfort and strength that offered him a path of purpose; love. Without his need to fight for his survival V really was the culmination of Vergil’s human heart and with that his decadence; he sought good food, entertainment and companionship. That was enough for him, although he couldn’t say he was averse to returning to the battlefield again.

How he was going to be of use was a fine question though.

“You’re thinking again.” Nero murmured sleepily.

V let out a low chuckle. “I am always thinking.”

“I can hear you from here, go to sleep babe.” Nero threw his arms around his shoulder dragging him closer.

V’s cheeks coloured at the affectionate pet name and curled his body closer to Nero’s, settling his head into the crook of his neck. It was a funny position for them, V the clearly taller one between them, but it felt natural to be sheltered and cradled as such in Nero’s arms. V sighed and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to warm skin before drifting off into the lull of a soft, inviting sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That was fun!
> 
> Also so like...I've never done a rimming scene. It was fun but here's hoping I didn't look like a noob haha


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend passed in a blur and come Monday Nero had spent his time sleeping in and reacquainting himself with V’s body and behaviours. There were many pleasures to have, and also things to understand about V outside the bedroom. V had settled into a routine of reading and accompanying him around town, quiet and appreciative of everything they explored. Compared to the cold reservation of Vergil, V was more contemplative and passive, standing back to study a situation, an amused smirk gracing his features. Even when it was used against him Nero loved it, his haughty arrogance such a turn on that it left Nero wanting to bend him over the nearest surface and reduce him to a moaning heap.

At night V positively fell apart under his touch, surrendering to the sensations Nero gave him, straining and stretching out to allow him to continue. It had been so hard to resist taking him completely, _owning_ him completely but Nero wanted to do this right given time was finally on his side. He always regretted his forceful pursuit of V the first time round, too hurried, too insistent to have him just one time. He should have worshipped him but he was too selfish, too consumed with confusion over wanting him in the first place. Now he was free of those concerns he wanted to draw this out until V couldn’t take it any longer and demanded it of him.

He could tell V was waiting for it, he may have even been ready but until V took some command and demanded it first, Nero was prepared to push aside his desire for the act and torture V some more. He had received enough of a reward over the weekend, V responding to each touch, body arching, skin crawling, voice hoarse from sounds of pleasure. He’d brought him to release with his mouth, his hands and his favourite so far, against himself, their lengths grinding together, bringing them both to release. Each moment had left Nero slightly removed, ever the observer, allowing him to study V’s reactions and drink them in till he was full.

And man was he a glutton.

V was starting to get annoyed. He could see it in the loaded stare he would fix him in the aftermath. An expression the questioned him and accused him in the same breath. It wondered why, why was he being punished with a pleasure that was not quite complete? Nero didn’t mean it to feel like punishment, at least not really. He desired the V who had told him that he needed more, to do it again, to kiss him, to stay. This V was resigned to watching him and waiting with bated breath but Nero knew within him was a voice that could tell him what he wanted – Nero just had to push him.

By the time he woke up Monday lunch V was gone and a search of Devil May Cry found he must have left some time in the morning. Nero amused himself by training with Dante out back, testing out some new moves he had been working on. Vergil observed the entire time, making unhelpful and irritating commentary throughout. Thankfully it was mostly directed to Dante’s form which drew his uncle into distraction, seeing him pause during their fight to blow raspberries and taunt Vergil in one way or another.

Nero had been trying to concentrate on the synchronisation of his moves so he missed a particular remark from Dante that sent Vergil to his feet. Nero rolled his eyes as they got in each other’s face, Vergil drawing his sword. Sheathing Red Queen Nero exited that shit storm and closed the loading bay door on loud shouting and the sound of swords clashing. Taking a deep breath he frowned, checking the clock on the wall, it was nearly 2 o’clock – where was V?

Nero decided to fix himself some food when the phone rang. “This is Devil May Cry.”

“Hi- hello, my name’s Adam – I need, well I need help really – there’s something monstrous growing in my backyard, it attacks me whenever I get close.” A frightened male voice wobbled on the other end.

Nero sighed. “We’re not gardeners. How big is it?”

“About the size of a small building, it looks like the thing from Red Grave City!” Adam exclaimed.

Nero frowned, the chance that it was a Qlipothic tree was incredibly low, for one it would mean that a higher demon had managed to open a portal to the underworld. On the other hand, a mass that large needed to be dealt with, but probably not urgently.

“We can be out tomorrow morning. Where do we find you?” Nero pulled out a notepad and pen.

“241 Harold road, Alderbern, you can’t miss it, it’s the farmhouse with a damn demonic tree growing by it – it's evil I tell you, it ate my dog!” 

“We’ll be there Adam, just keep yourself and anyone else away from it.” Nero wrote down the address and said goodbye.

Another job and a curious one at that. If it was another Qliphoth tree they would have a larger issue on their hands, but even if there was a chance it was just some demonic mass with limbs they’d need to take care of it. Gross. Nero chewed on the end of the pen. He didn’t think this really required pulling in the whole squad but taking Dante and Vergil would be a safe option if anything truly dangerous turned up.

The brothers finally showed up as Nero was halfway through his sandwich, limping heavily, arms swung around each other. There was a goofy bloody grin on Dante’s face as he collapsed into the chair and peered at the notepad. Holding a hand to his head, Vergil eased himself down onto the lounge, lying on his back.

“You got us another job kid?” Dante sucked his teeth clean of blood, swallowing it down and Nero pulled a face.

“Yeah in rural Alderbern. A demonic tree growth apparently, but given the size, I doubt it’s a Qliphoth.” Nero rested his hip on the table and took the last bite of his sandwich.

Vergil raised his head. “We would be wise to make sure.”

Nero nodded and swallowed the bite. “Yeah I was thinking the same thing.”

“V will accompany us.” Vergil stated more than asked and Nero went to object when the front doors opened, revealing V as if summoned.

The first thing Nero noticed was that V was naked from the waist up, but as he closed the doors behind him and turned around to face them Nero’s eyes widened. His chest, neck and shoulders were covered in tattoos identical to his original patterns. The black ink swirled across his skin, some angles sharp while others curled into loops, fading out like smoke. His favourite was the rising points striking up his neck, contrasted by the leather cord wrapped around his throat.

V smirked as he walked across the lobby, expression smug and proud of himself. Dante whistled and gave him thumbs up while Nero struggled not to stare like an idiot. V practically sauntered up to him and leaned forward to kiss him slowly, making a show of it.

“So that’s what the money was for?” Nero commented as they parted, eyes blinking slowly, still wandering over the fresh spread of designs covering that pale chest.

“Yes though there will be more to come.” V drawled, still close enough to kiss.

“You look good, actually you look great – how do you feel?” Nero brushed white hair from his eyes to reveal blown pupils.

V gave a lazy smile. “I feel great, inebriated. The repetitious tingling of pain drawn out for so long has left me heady and somewhat giddy.”

He swayed slightly on the spot and Nero grabbed his arms. He didn’t know much about tattoo aftercare beyond applying ointment, regular cleans and sugar. 

“You’re coming with me.” Nero led V to kitchen, his lover toddling after him like a drunk with smoother movements. 

Jeez it was like he was high. Yet he supposed that was exactly what this was. His body had been coping with the continuous pain and pressure unable to escape it, V was flooded with adrenaline and natural pain medication. Leaving him leaning against the kitchen bench he poured a cup of orange juice and watched him drink it. 

V grabbed his arm. “Now it is my turn, come.” He wandered off and Nero quickly grabbed a handful of chocolate chip cookies before following in pursuit. Entering the lobby Dante pointed upstairs and gave him a wink. V was easy to find, sitting on the edge of this bed, pulling a large bottle from his back pocket to place on the bedside table.

“It is drying out from the walk, I need to apply more. Would you help?” His eyes were unfocused but there was a beguiling smile on his face and Nero couldn’t refuse him anything, placing the cookies down next to the bottle.

“Sure, but eat first.” 

He left for the bathroom, locating a small dish and microfiber cloth. Washing his hands he filled the dish with warm water and returned with it all to the bedroom. V was slowly munching on a cookie when Nero returned and knelt down in front of him. He frowned noticing the necklace was perhaps too tight to be worn at the moment.

“V are you sure should be wearing that?” He gestured to his neck and V shook his head swallowing the last of his cookie.

“I put it back on because I wanted to see what it looks like.” He trailed his finger over it. “It all makes me feel complete, like I am moving forward to catch up to the visage that is really me. My memories are returning, and soon with this I will become the real V.”

Nero laid a hand on his cheek. “You were always the real V, there were just two sets of memories that needed to meet up.”

V shook his head. “You cannot understand how it feels to be powerless, without my companions and trailing along in this world without an idea of how I fit in.” Nero opened his mouth to object and V held his hand up. “I know now that my place is here, with you, but the journey here was laid with confusion and mistrust of my choices. I am finally starting to feel like myself, and it feels good.”

Nero took in the warm expression on V’s face and sighed, shaking his head. “I really love you.”

V placed his hand over Nero’s. “And I love you.”

Nero rose up off his haunches to meet V in a kiss that held enough force to seal the promise of their love but gentle enough to leave them smiling softly as they parted.

“Now you need to take that off till you’ve healed.” Nero ordered and V nodded, reaching around to undo the knot.

Meanwhile Nero soaked the cloth in the water and began wiping at the base of the tattoo. For some reason V passed him the leather cord and unsure of where to place it, he slipped it into his pocket before continuing with his cleaning. V leant back on his hands as Nero moved slowly, admiring the artist’s handy work. There was no difference between the imprint from his contracts and the work of patterns now adorning his chest; they had really done an amazing job. V hummed as he passed over his nipples and Nero felt a heat pool within him.

Fuck this was actually turning him on.

When he finished cleaning he applied the ointment to his hands and took his time to smooth it across V’s skin. He was cautious to apply too much pressure but he was enjoying moving across the inky markings and the small sounds of pleasure V was making every now and then. God he wanted to mark them with his tongue but a voice within willed him to calm himself and wait; all in due time.

Washing his hands down he stood and went to move away when V’s hands grabbed at his hips. He looked down to see those blown green eyes staring at him, hands moving to undo his pants. Well clearly V had noticed his erection. Urging him closer, V pushed his pants down and pulled him out of his briefs.

Nero closed his eyes and V’s mouth encircled him. In such a short time V had gotten used to what gave Nero the most pleasure and what he could push himself to do. It didn’t take him long before he was bringing him to climax, but this time he remained around him, working his hand over him to send him tumbling into release. Nero moaned loudly, hand woven through V’s long locks as he felt himself pour down his throat.

V pulled back and Nero shuddered as he deliberately swallowed and licked his lips. Fuck he was so sexy. Nero moved quickly then, lifting him up for the bed to deposit him on his back and pulled at his pants. Baring him to the room Nero found him semi-hard and slipped him into his mouth. He lifted his legs so they wrapped around his back, holding onto his lean soft thighs for balance as he worked his lips over him.

Nero had done this less but following V’s throaty groans for queues to his pleasure was easy. As V drew closer, Nero raised a finger to collect some of the excess salvia running down his cock and without warning pushed in deep passed the rim of his arsehole. He couldn’t help but choke as this action immediately signalled V’s release and he struggled to swallow it down without spluttering. 

Swallowing the mouthful he leaned back and coughed, looking down to meet a winsome albeit irritated expression on V’s face. “That was unexpected.” He commented and Nero wasn’t sure whether he meant the act, the finger or his sudden orgasm.

Nero decided to grin instead. “Yes it was now let’s clean up so I can kiss you.”

\--------

Come the next morning Nero had still not asked V whether he wanted to join them for the mission but as he rose early and woke him in the process he couldn’t avoid it.

“Where are you going?” V asked, wiping sleep from his eyes.

Nero coughed awkwardly. “We have a mission out of town today.”

“May I come?” V sat up in bed, suddenly rather alert.

“You don’t have to.” Nero tried to dissuade him.

“I would like to, there is only so much loitering around Devil May Cry I can do.” He was already removing himself from the sheets. “I just need to shower and may I borrow something more appropriate for battle?”

Nero raised an eyebrow. “Sure but since when did you wear appropriate clothes for battle.”

V shot him a withering glare. “Since I have tattoos to protect and tight or white shirts are out.”

“What about the knitted jumper of yours?” Nero suggested.

V cocked his head in consideration. “If it is all I wear I can assure you it will be distracting.”

Nero didn’t know what he meant until after V had showered and joined them in the garage. The holes in the jumper were large, leaving little to the imagination as his nipples poked through. As Nero struggled to shut his jaw V smirked as he passed him. “See, distracting.”

The brothers sat up front, Dante driving, obviously. Nero didn’t even know if Vergil could drive, let alone do it well. He smiled to himself realising that there were many things neither Vergil nor V could do, a remnant factor of Vergil’s complicated past.

It was three hours to Alderbern, Nero tried to doze for the first hour before he woke to see V reading his book with one hand, the other lying in the space between them. He smiled and reached his hand out, finger lacing with V’s. For a moment V didn’t realise, too engrossed in the book, but when Nero squeezed his hand he looked down and fixed him with a fond smile.

“Hi.” 

“Hello.” V replied and squeezed his hand back.

Nero pondered something for a moment. “Did you leave the house half-naked yesterday?”

V raised an eyebrow. “I knew I would not be able to wear one back so yes.”

“Kinky.” Dante commented from behind the front wheel.

Nero swallowed, concerned. “And nobody harassed you?”

“I received the same looks we usually suffer through, but they were bolder without you. The only individual who tried to touch me near lost his hand.” V’s chest expanded with a deep breath. “I was filled with purpose yesterday, nothing could have kept me from it.”

“I wish you would have let me come with you.” Nero said sullenly.

V chuckled and squeezed his hand. “You may accompany me for the next two sessions.” 

Nero nodded slowly still put out and V leaned closer. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Did you not like it?” Dark jade eyes studied him closely, searching his face and Nero sighed.

“I liked it, I just can’t help but worry about you.” He straightened up to level him with a forceful stare. “No heroics today, you stay out of it and help keep Adam back.”

V frowned. “It seems I am only allowed half things.”

Nero blushed knowing exactly what he was referring to. “This one is for your own good.”

“And the one you know I am clearly referring to.” V fixed him with a loaded stare.

“Is probably not good car conversation.”

V huffed and removed his hand from Nero’s grip, and Nero couldn’t help but smile as V sulked and buried his nose in the book. He felt inclined to tell him that he loved him, but that would open him up to ridicule from Vergil and Dante, mostly Dante. Instead he unbuckled himself and slid across the seat, enjoying the way V’s eyes widened when he cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss.

V made a muffled noise, open eyes glaring at him before the fight went out of him and he sighed into his mouth, responding gently to the slow languid kiss. Nero didn’t stop until V’s eyes had closed, a pale pink blush coating his cheeks, breath coming quicker now. Drawing back slowly he watched V blink at him, brows pinch in a remnant of his irritation. Nero raised a hand to soothe the furrow and smiled as V hummed, pushing slightly into the gesture.

Eventually Nero pulled back and returned to his seat. V’s hand reached across the space between them and Nero clasped their hands together, grinning. He was forgiven.

The rest of the journey passed in a blur of sight-seeing, dozing and seeing how often he could squeeze V’s hand and annoy him – it was a risky game, but Nero was very bored. As they moved down Harold road drawing closer to their destination he and V craned to look out through the front window as the obstruction stood out in the distance, protruding next to a small farmhouse on a hill.

As they pulled up and got their gear out of the trunk, a bespectacled man in his late forties ran down the porch steps, mopping his brow with a handkerchief. “I’m so glad you’re here. I swear it’s grown even more. I can’t believe it ate my dog.” He simpered and Nero hiked Red Queen over his shoulder.

“Lead the way Adam.” Nero walked towards him, V following close behind.

“We will try to ensure no more harm occurs Mr-?” V easily slipped into position Nero had requested him to take, his fondness for humans rising to the surface.

Adam paused and Nero noticed him regarding V with a curious look. As he smiled Nero pondered the false appreciation to it. Odd. 

“Mr Belial, but you have no weapon young man, how will you fight?” The fake smile remained and Nero saw a frown appeared on V’s face.

“I am here as a precaution to keep you safe.” V cleared his expression and mustered a smile.

“But how?”

“With this.” Dante called, handing a plain short sword to V, clapping him on the back.

“Thank you,” V said to Dante and turned back to Adam. “If you would take us to where we are needed Mr Belial.”

Adam bobbed his head. “Of course.”

As they were led through the house Nero did his best to ignore the worrying sensation at the back of his head and tried to focus on the mission instead. As they reached the back door, V sidled up beside him.

“There is no sign of a dog, no items.” V whispered.

Nero frowned but shook off the concern. “He probably got rid of everything?”

V hummed, clearly not convinced and they exited the farmhouse. Standing on the grass they looked up at the grotesque mass, pulsating and swaying from side to side. It was indeed the size of a small building, mottled purple and red with black tendrils wrapping around the bulk of it, but it was no tree. The tendrils parted from the body in places and wrapped around each other to give it a spindly arm look, but they appeared harmless, swaying in the breeze.

Dante whistled. “Hello ugly.”

Vergil drew his sword and Nero took a few steps closer, peering at the way the base of it undulated as though something was twisting and moving beneath the surface.

“Nero.” V warned and he looked back up to see the ‘arms’ stiffen and reach towards him. Jumping back he cast V a grateful smile and drew Red Queen. 

Dante and Vergil matched each other, lunging forward to slash at the growth’s mid-section. As they made contact the mass shuddered and an arm lashed out violently, moving far quicker in defence. Nero joined the fray and attempted to remove some of the aggressive limbs, leaving the core of the growth to the brothers. Retreating back to the ground Nero surveyed his handiwork before he groaned as the limbs grew back.

“This is gonna get old super quick.” He grumbled, jumping back up into the air.

Nero realised a little too late that another problem was occurring; for every limb he destroyed two would appear in its place and he could no longer contain them from swiping at the Dante and Vergil. Looking down Nero saw that the wounds the brothers were dealing to the growth only seemed to be superficial and while Dante was enjoying himself cajoling about Vergil had a grave and irritated expression on his face. 

They were missing something.

Standing on top of the mass he cast a glance at V who stood before Adam, watching cautiously, eyes scanning the mass for any sign of weakness. Nero smiled and jumped forward to slash a limb – ever the tactician. Unfortunately, Nero was not, missing the follow up on another limb and it raked along his spine. He hissed in pain, blood falling to the ground. Landing back on the grass Nero took in Dante and Vergil, now contending with a number of offending limbs, bodies marred with scratches and shallow wounds.

“Nero something is happening!” V cried out behind him. Nero turned to see him gesturing to the ground and he could see intricate red patterns forming where their blood had collected. It looked like it was spreading out into a circle. Nero only had a moment to curse before a tendril arm was wrapping firmly around him and wrenching him into the air. He shouted in surprise, looking at the world upside-down, arms trapped against his body, Red Queen lying on the ground.

Fuck.

His eyes searched for Dante and Vergil only to find them in the same predicament, heavily restrained and dangling in front of the growth. From this height he could now see that a circle of blood had in fact formed around the growth. Shit they’d been feeding it. He looked around wildly for V, seeing him approach the mass, sword raised but he seemed conflicted. Nero imagined he wondered what he could possibly do that they had not. Well this was a fucked situation.

His eyes widened as Adam approached V from behind, drawing something from his hip. It was too late that Nero realised friend was foe and he screamed V’s name as the man thrust something into V’s lower back, twisting up. Everything went in slow-motion as Nero watched helplessly as V stumbled for a moment before clasping like a ton of bricks.

Don’t be dead. Oh please don’t be dead.

“You motherfucker!” Nero screamed, struggling vehemently against the restraints. He felt his body grow hot, anger and fear for V swelling up inside him. Below Adam laughed, a deranged maniacal thing, stepping over V’s body to stand beneath their dangling forms. 

“I don’t need a mere human to feed Hydra, nor a meddlesome one at that.” Gone was the simpering and weak air, Adam now stood straight, a wicked smile on his face.

But Nero didn’t care, his eyes returned to the sight of V curled on the ground, blood pooling beneath him. He couldn’t do this, not again, not when he had come so far to have V by his side again. He refused to lose V, not this time, not when he could do something about, if only he could get free. He felt a hot force of energy build within him, like molten lava running through his veins. He concentrated on it, feeling it build within him until he bellowed, activating his Devil Trigger. 

His phantom hands began tearing into the tendrils, trying to pull him free, but no sooner had the euphoria of his transition occurred, the limb tightened. The tendrils split like thick hairs, forming suckers at the head and latched onto him, draining his demonic energy.

As he felt himself be drained Nero stared at V’s body on the ground as if his attention would will him to move. “V you can’t leave me baby.” He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. “Wake up. Just come on, get up V.”

Adam laughed. “He’s dead, and soon you will follow hybrid.”

Nero ignored him, trying again, unwilling to give in to the possibility that he may have lost V forever. “V please!”

_Please don’t leave me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a bad thing a made a cliff hanger - I'M SO SORRY!  
Poor V and his human body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to find out what happens to V...

In the back of his mind V heard a calling, the screaming of his name. Ah, Nero. But he was warm here, darkness swarming, cradling him in the heat. It held a fog over his mind, clouding his thoughts like he was submerged in liquid. He couldn’t move, body anchored down to like a pinned butterfly. He tried to open his eyes but the darkness loomed.

So this was the beginning of death.

He would have gone so gently, deeper into that state of darkness were it not for the insistent voice screaming for him.

_“V you can’t leave me baby.”_

V sighed, he knew he shouldn’t, he wanted to stay with Nero but his limbs would not move, the last few breaths of his life coming slowly.

_“Wake up. Just come on, get up V.”_

So demanding. V tried again to struggle against the overwhelming dark but there was a sharp pain in his back hindering his attempts. He felt something nuzzle at his neck and a gush of air washed over his face.

“Come on princess, no sleeping on the job.” Griffon scolded him, but he couldn’t see his companions, even as he searched for them in the black.

A low whine came from behind him as he felt Shadow push against him again. Griffon sighed. “Come on kid, you don’t belong here, not yet. Get up!”

He wanted to respond to him, to call out and tell him how much he had missed them but he was starting to feel the cold settle in, working its way down his limbs, taking the warmth within away and smothering it. If only he was stronger, if only his body wasn’t so weak, so human.

He just needed more power.

Suddenly there was a light flickering on the other side of his eyelids. He struggled again to open them and when he finally did he was engulfed in a white blue light. Just out of reach loomed Yamato, beckoning him suspended in the air. He stretched and strained for it, willing his body to move, but his limbs refused, stiffening. 

_“V please!”_

Nero. The agony in his voice, he had to do this for him, for them. He had to protect what he loved. He refused to just let this happen to him again. He lurched forward, fingers securing around the hilt and suddenly he was filled with heat that spread throughout his body. He tested the ability to move, flexing his grip around Yamato, finding the movement easy.

“We’ll be waiting for ya V.” Griffon’s voice faded into the distance, the sound of wings retreating and the solid heat at his back slinked away with a low rumble. V felt sorrow pull at his heart, finally understanding what had happened to them. Such a cruel and unfair fate for friends so loyal. He felt anger and a keen need to follow them if only to bask in their companionship again.

They would wait for him here in death and ferry him on to the cold abyss. But he would not go without Nero by his side, he would live by his side – he was owed this, this at least was his to have after everything he had been through. Nero was his! He’d not let even death keep him from him.

Finally he opened more than his mind’s eye and found himself on the grass, Adam laughing as the children of Sparda twisted and strained against the growth’s hold. Stumbling V rose to his feet and looked down to his right hand, a phantom but crystallised form of Yamato resting in his grip. As he straightened up he reached round and removed the blade from his back, shivering as the wound seared with pain before settling to a dull ache.

Surveying the scene before him, V stalked closer to Adam. The mass responded to him and him alone, they had to be connected. V needed to kill him, human or no. V raised Yamato – time to cut off the head of the snake. Before Adam had time to register the movements behind him V swiped the blade through his neck in a clean move, severing his head. It fell to the ground and rolled, a look of shock upon his face. 

“I was angry with my friend; I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow.” He quoted with a hoarse voice, before he leaned forward on the sword like his cane of old.

V feared whether the growth would release Nero and the others. Swaying on the spot, he breathed a sigh of relief as the mass began to twist and crumple in on itself. It deflated like a popped balloon, the red patterns on the ground glowing a hot red before fading, blackened scorch marks remaining. In its deterioration the growth dropped the others onto the ground from the sky and they landed with a sickening crack.

Nero was the first up, Devil Trigger form melting away as he scrambled to his feet and rushed to V’s side. His hands were all over him, grasping his face in wonder and concern before he was pulling him into a passionate kiss. V could taste the desperation in it and sighed into his mouth, relieved that they had all survived.

“I thought I almost lost you again.” Nero’s voice wavered as he pressed their foreheads together, eyes taking him in as if trying to imprint his image in his mind.

V’s smile was tired but genuine. “So did I.” he confessed, breath trembling.

Nero leant away, fingers searching along his back for the stab wound, frowning when he only found bare skin beneath the hole in the jumper. “How did you heal? Not that I’m complaining.”

V lifted his arm, the glowing blue apparition of Yamato still within his grasp. “I believe it had something to do with this.” He had a puzzled expression as he studied the blade in his hand.

“Yamato.” Vergil breathed making his way over to him.

There was a longing to his expression that concerned V but he found that he did not know how to dispel the sword. “I wanted to return but I lacked the strength, the power to do so and in that instance Yamato appeared.”

“Well it's part of you.” Nero mused, hands still exploring the absent wound on his back and V flinched when he prodded the location, tickled.

Vergil gazed at the sword intensely, a hunger taking root in icy blue eyes. “You’ve become a host for its power, it desires your longevity. It has made its bond.” He almost sounded jealous and he finally tore his eyes from the sword and stared unwaveringly at V.

Nero grinned, finally satisfied with his investigation. “I’d say it likes you.”

V swallowed deeply, nervous under Vergil’s gaze. “But how do I dispel it?”

“You gotta feel it little brother.” Dante finally joined them. As he passed Adam’s body he kicked the severed head. “Nice job by the way.”

V inclined his head and looked down at the sword. “Yamato return.” He commanded and sighed in frustration when it remained in his hand.

“Nah nah nah nah,” Dante tutted and came to stand beside him. “I’ve had my fair share of magical weapons, most squandered for money, man Nevan was pissed, anyway.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ground yourself and breath deep, this thing is basically your anchor right, just imagine it dissolving and returning to your core.”

V mimicked his actions, and began to imagine Yamato dissipating into the blue light it had formed from, trailing up his arm and flowing into his chest to settle. He felt a searing heat and opened his eyes to indeed see Yamato disintegrating, blue tendrils wrapping around his arm, sinking into his chest. As he looked down he saw the light grow across his shoulder and collarbone before it spread over his breast and pooled around his heart. It lingered for a moment before fading away.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone watched the scene before Dante suddenly clapped him on the back. “You’ll get the hang of it!”

V coughed at the force and stumbled, suddenly exhausted, feeling as though he had been drained of all his energy. When it became clear he wasn’t able to find his balance, Nero pressed behind him, chest pillowing his collapse, hands grasping at his arms to stabilise him. He looked behind him and smiled gratefully, sinking into the grip, feeling exhaustion taking over.

He longed for sleep.

“Take him to the car kid, Verg and I will clean up.” Dante swung the Devil Sword Dante over his back.

“I think I’ll join the others.” Vergil retorted dryly and started walking to the house.

As Dante spluttered Nero urged V back and he tried to adjust, turning to walk with his aid. Unfortunately it seemed that his legs had turned to jelly and he wobbled before falling to a knee, his vision swimming. Nero’s hand moved over his face, raising his head to look at him and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips before sweeping down to scoop him up into his arms.

“I got you V.” Nero whispered into his hair.

V hummed, too disorientated to object but his cheeks coloured, remembering this position fondly. Settling into his arms Nero carried him through the house and out to the car as V tried to get his bearings. Lowering him onto unsteady feet Nero opened the car door and helped him in. Sitting next to him V curled down on the soft leather, laying his head on Nero’s lap. A hand curled into his hair, fingers running along his scalp, weaving through his white locks soothingly.

V closed his eyes, hand reaching out to clutch Nero’s thigh, sleep claiming him.

\--------

V slept for three days, waking up intermittently as Nero cleaned down his tattoo and applied ointment. He tried to feed him but the best he could get down him was some water before he was falling unconscious again, no words exchanged. Sometimes Nero would spend hours by his side, curled around him, watching him sleep. The rest of the time Nero tried to busy himself with training and working on the bike but most of the time he just consumed food in enormous amounts and paced.

Dante tried to tell him it was just Yamato forcing V to recuperate the energy it had expended to resurrect and heal him. It made sense to his rational mind but the rest of him stressed over how close he had come to almost losing him again. This period of sleep fed his anxiety and by the time he had nearly worn a line in the floorboards Dante and Vergil dragged him outside for some intense training.

They both pitted themselves against him at the same time and Nero had fared as well as you could expect with a mind full of concern and trepidation. Even after beating him the brothers didn’t let him return, thrashing him over and over until he was exhausted. Sending him up to bed Nero showered and climb in bed fitting around V, the moment of distraction he had received fading as V shivered next to him, body hot with fever.

Nero didn’t sleep well, frequently rising to cool off the cold compress he laid over V’s head. In the middle of the night Nero woke to see V sitting up in bed, a dark far-off look in his eyes. At first Nero was excited but when he realised V still trembled, skin glistening with sweat, he reached out for him cautiously.

At his touch, V turned to look at him. “I did not want to go.”

Nero shook his head. “Go? Go where?”

V stretched out a hand to run it along his cheek and down his chest. “I did not want to leave, to leave you.”

Nero grabbed the hand, squeezing it. “And you didn’t V, you’re here with me.”

V’s eyes unfocused and he collapsed back into the sheets tossing and turning. “I did not want to leave.”

It was the fever speaking, Nero knew that and yet V’s distress and his words concerned him. The only thing he could think of was that V was somehow reliving the moments where he had teetered between life and death, Nero calling for him. Nero tried to release the fear that death was somehow trying to claim V again. He couldn’t wake him and there was nothing he could see to defend him from so with an aching gut Nero settled around his lover, drawing him tight into his grip as he shook.

Waking the next morning Nero felt drained, sprawled on his back. A warm body laid upon him and as he twitched awake, a white haired head rose up from his chest, a sleepy smile adorning it.

“Good morning.” V murmured, dark jade eyes clear and focused.

Nero gaped at him for a moment before he swallowed. “How do you feel?”

V yawned and pushed up onto his forearms. “Well rested, and you?”

Nero released a deep breath sinking into the pillow, all the tension from the past couple of days melting away. “Exhausted.” He huffed.

“Yesterday was rather exhausting.” V shifted to sit on his knees looking down at his nakedness with curiosity. “I do not remember relieving myself of my clothes.”

“You were sweating so much it seemed like the best option.” Nero sighed and sat up. “You’ve been asleep or feverish for three days.”

V raised an eyebrow. “Curious.”

“Terrifying more like it.” Nero complained and pulled himself out of bed. Though the immediate concern was gone his heart still hammered in his chest. God he’d been so close to losing V again. He wanted to kiss him senseless but as he watched him slip from bed, slightly uneasy on his feet he knew he had to restrain himself until he could be sure V had recovered.

He watched him over the day, teeth grinding at the minimal amount of food he ate and the way he kept falling asleep on the lounge, book falling down within his lap. By the evening he appeared more alert and hungry, devouring the sweet meal of fruit salad and pine nuts Nero made at his request. Dante was disappointed by the lack of meat or cheese but unsurprisingly Vergil enjoyed the meal, savouring the fruit.

It was odd to think that what appealed to his lover was also enjoyed by his father and yet their origins were exactly the same, so why should their interests and tastes differ. Of course, there had to be a line, V only being part of Vergil in the end, not that Nero liked to think that much about it.

It was late in the night now, the brothers heading to bed as Nero cleaned the dishes and V came up behind him, hands slipping around his waist. “I worried you, for that I am sorry.”

Nero paused. “You didn’t do it on purpose.”

“No, but I would like to make it up to you.” He whispered in his ear and Nero shivered.

With that he walked, striding with a regained confidence, pausing in the hall to throw him a smirk. He knew what he did to Nero and the bastard was proud of it. Nero swallowed his lust and hurried to finish up, cursing the pile up before finally he dried his hands and headed upstairs. Pausing at the door, he kicked off his shoes and left them in a pile there, eager to get inside.

Walking into the bedroom he saw V waiting for him, changed out of his clothes into loose sweatpants that rode low on his hips. As Nero closed the door V stalked towards him, bare tattooed torso reflecting under the low lights in the room. “I have had enough of these games, I know what I want and so do you. So give it to me.” He was brazen, eyes burning with determination.

Nero groaned. “Finally.” He wasted no time grabbing V and pushing him hard up against the wall, forgetting his fragility. He had been waiting so long for V to ask, to demand this from him, that confident look in his eyes.

He kissed him hard and moaned at the lingering taste of sugar. V let him guide the kiss but met him with force, following the movements of his tongue and lips till they were both pulling back panting.

“Give me more.” V demanded, dark green eyes blown and alluring.

Nero was happy to acquiesce, pushing V’s arms up against the wall, giving him a kiss of teeth and insistence. Parting breathlessly, Nero released his arms, fingers dropping to pull at his pants, dragging them down his thighs to the floor. V hummed in approval as Nero turned him around on the wall, hands splaying across the white paint and he moved forward, pressing his clothed cock between his cheeks.

“I remember this.” V said softly, pushing his hips back.

“And I’m gonna make you remember so much more than that.” Nero growled, biting down onto the back of his neck, realising there was a healed tattoo there too. V tasted like soap, the tips of his hair wet – he must have showered while Nero finished cleaning up or even earlier. The premeditation behind his behaviour excited Nero all the more.

Oh yes, Nero was going to fuck him tonight and make a new memory he’d never forget.

He teased V first, fingers running over his soft length, waking him into arousal. Working at him for a time, Nero came close to bringing him to orgasm with his hand alone, V’s body drawing tight, soft pants falling from his lips. When he released him, V’s hips pushed forward on their own and V groaned in irritation, glowering at him over his shoulder.

“You ain’t getting off that easily.” Nero taunted, leading him away from the wall to the bed.

As he sat down at the bed’s edge V kicked his pants from his feet and looked down at him, a flush across his patterned chest, a god of pale skin and long lean limbs. “I need more.” He demanded and crawled into Nero’s lap to kiss him. With his weight on top on him Nero moaned as his arse dragged over his covered groin. He was going to remember this position. He liked the way he could hold V against him, looking up at his face, his torso an offering to his mouth and hands. As their kiss turned from languid to heavy and intense Nero wondered whether he could kiss V’s tattoos, impatient to try it out.

Grabbing hold of his arse he lifted him up and pushed him down into the sheets, relinquishing the kiss to drag teeth across his jaw and down his neck. He paused at the tattoos there, changing to lavish the markings with his tongue and lips, lightly pinching at the black patterns. V moaned, a hand grabbing at his shoulder.

Nero paused in his ministrations. “Fuck I’ve missed these tattoos.”

“You and I both.” V murmured, voice a little strained.

Nero lost himself, greedily dragging his lips across the patterns, pausing every so often to tease V’s nipples with his tongue and teeth. His eyes remained locked on V, watching the way his brows would pinch, mouth curling into an ‘O’ shape when he was overcome with a moment of pleasure. His hands kept busy too, kneading at his thighs and arse, fingers grazing over his entrance in a promise of more. 

Eventually he felt that promise quicken his impatience and he pulled himself up onto his knees, reaching for the tube of lube in the top drawer. Dark green eyes watched him intently; one of V’s hands resting on the pillow, the other reaching behind him to grasp at the metal bedframe in anticipation for what was coming next. Fuck how Nero wanted him, his gorgeous wanton green-eyed love.

Nero pressed a kiss to his inner thigh as he opened the tube, coating his three fingers. He watched V closely as he circled his rim, smiling at the way he closed his eyes to the sensation. Slipping his first finger in, V rattled the bed head slightly, teeth dragging his bottom lip into his mouth. Nero pumped the finger a few times before he pressed in the second, shuddering at the way V’s body clenched around him, dragging him in. 

He had waited so long for this, the anticipation of that tight heat sucking his body in made Nero restless and lustful. Bending down he drew V’s cock into his mouth, playing with him, lightly teasing him and the bed head rattled again. He stretched the fingers within his body, pushing and searching for that place within his lover that made him sigh. When he found it V hummed, the deep sound reverberating throughout the room and Nero swallowed his cock down deep, the hum cutting off in a choke.

He maintained the depth as he pushed the third finger in and past the initial resistance, and Nero had to use his other hand to ground V down, stopping him from lurching up. The sound of V’s pants reached his ears and Nero pulled off his cock, enjoying the suffering whine that slipped from him. Licking his lips clean he released his hip, trailing his other hand down over his chest while his fingers parted and pushed deep. V arched into the touch, his legs falling open wider, body arching back against him.

“Now.” V demanded.

Nero nodded and withdrew his hand, ready for the part they’d both been waiting forward. He stood up off the bed, ignoring his slick fingers as he pulled his shirt off and undid his pants. V shifted on the bed, impatient hands wrenching his pants down before he laid a kiss at his hip, lips worrying the flesh. Tossing his shirt to the side Nero reached down to play with a lock of V’s hair, smiling fondly as he kissed along his cock.

Suddenly V pulled away, his hands insistent as they dragged him back to the bed. As they fell into the sheets V craned up to kiss him and Nero tried to resist but V persevered. He licked and tasted around his mouth, persisting through the flavour of himself on Nero’s lips, tongue moving within his mouth with force, returning the power of Nero’s usual kiss. Nero submitted and held his body up with hands pressed into the pillow on either side of V’s head, letting him led the kiss.

As their bodies ground together Nero thrust into the feeling, until the way their cocks dragged against each other forced V to release the kiss and throw his head back in a moan. Nero took the opportunity to escape his needy hands, grabbing the lube, hurried in his movements to slick himself up. As he lined himself up against V he looked down at him, realising that he was being watched with heady, lustful eyes.

“You ready?”

V didn’t have any words for him then, he only nodded and secured his hands around the bed head, raising his knees slightly towards his chest. Holding onto his thighs Nero pushed them down further and took a deep breath, arching his hips forward, feeling the resistance of V’s body give way. He had to drag his eyes away from watching his cock sink into that tight heat, interested in seeing V’s expression as he experienced this for the first time…again.

V’s eyes were now open and wide, his lips pursed as his spine curled back. Beautiful. Nero kept his eyes on him as he withdrew slowly and thrust back in, smirking at the low drawn out noise V made in the back of his throat. Reaching higher to grab under V’s knees Nero pushed down again, pressing his knees to his chest as he leaned over him and set a pace. Nero groaned at the sensation of V’s body holding onto him with each withdrawal, gritting his teeth as he felt the tight heat welcome him back with each thrust.

Nero hung his head, lost to the feeling of being within V again after so long. He thrust forward hard and hearing V gasp repeated the motion. Nero shivered, rolling his head back and slammed forward with abandon. In the back of his mind he heard V call his name and knew he was pushing him too fast too deep but he couldn’t help himself. Hands clutched at his shoulders as V grunted with the force of his thrusts.

“Nero wait I ca– ah!” V urged him to slow before he threw his head back in a strained groan, fingers digging into his skin.

He almost didn’t want to listen, too greedy and too selfish for more, but looking up he saw the way V’s body arched not in pleasure but in overwhelmed tension, the tendons in his neck taut. This was too much.

“Shit V.” Nero apologised willing himself to slow down and cool off. 

Returning to a slower languid pace, he watched V draw deep breath before humming a low sound of approval, hips shifting to meet these thrusts. Nero sighed and elevated some of the pressure on V’s legs as his body shuddered from the exertion. He may have pushed himself too fast as well.

“Are you alright?” He asked, pushing in slowly.

V smiled at him weakly. “That may have been a little more than I can take so soon.”

Not only that but Nero had to remember V had only just recently recovered. They watched each other as Nero moved above him, motions slow and drawn out before suddenly Nero got an idea. Wrapping a hand around V’s hips, he used the other to scoop him up into his arms and pulled him into his lap. V called his name in surprise at the movement and Nero smirked up at him, enjoying the way V sunk down deeper on his cock, his weight working against him. V’s back straightened up and he groaned, getting his knees underneath him to rise up slightly.

Nero shifted his legs to straighten out across the bed, hands resting around V’s arse. Leaning forward he kissed his throat, teeth grazing across his tendon. “It’s all on you baby.” He challenged him and shuddered as V took the initiative, raising his hips before dropping down.

“Nero.” His breath was shaky as he set into a rhythm.

Nero groaned in pleasure, the ecstasy of being ridden like this coiling a heat in his abdomen. He was patient for a while, enjoying the soft pants falling from V’s mouth as he moved up against him but as his orgasm built he latched onto V’s neck with his teeth, hands pulling his arse up and down. He was pushing him beyond his limit again and he heard the way V’s voice hitched as he slammed him down deep but this time when V’s hands encircled his neck, they held onto him rather than urging him back.

When he could, he thrust his hips up to meet V’s motions, greedy to be inside him groaning at the delightful drag of his body over his cock. Looking up at V he was just so beautiful, his white locks of hair sticking to his temples, brows pinched in the effort, mouth open and slack. Their bodies moved faster now and Nero’s hands urged his motions with more force, pressing their torsos closer, trapping V’s cock between them. It slipped against them with each movement, leaking profusely and V made a low noise in the back of his throat. 

“Give me what I could not handle, I want it now.” V demanded and Nero nodded in agreement, rolling them to the side and onto V’s back.

V lifted his knees back up for him, allowing him to sink forward again, eliciting a moan from both of them. Nero dragged his hands up V’s body to encircling his wrists and hold them above his head. Leaving one hand to hold them there Nero pressed the other to V’s thigh anchoring himself as he slammed his hips forward. He set a pace that was near exhausting but it chased the feeling of desire building within him. This was his V, he had him back and no one would take him from him every again.

“You’re mine V.” Nero growled, punctuating the possessive claim with a hard thrust.

“Yours.” V’s head was twisting from side to side, straining beautifully against his grip as he penetrated him deeply. Suddenly those green eyes were locked on him, his motion stilling. “And you are mine Nero.”

“Always.” Nero grunted and doubled down on his efforts to break V in two.

As he pounded into him he could feel the sweat drip down his forehead and he released V’s wrists to grab at his hips, bending him in half to angle his thrusts, searching for the place in V that changed the depth of his voice to high and reaching. When he found it V’s fingers curled into the sheets, pulling at them, lustful moans slipping from his mouth, the sounds escalating higher. Nero brought their hips flush together with each thrust, slick noises of their sex filling the room in harmony with their moans.

“Hold on V, together baby.” He ground hips forward. V only pursed his lips and gave a muted moan in response, arms shaking.

Nero’s fingers dug in deep enough to bruise as he chased his orgasm to the surface, feeling his body draw taut as he thrust into the heat. V’s body grew tighter around him as he shuddered, hands finally relinquishing the sheets to grab Nero’s arms, curling his body up to meet him.

“Nero, I need…I need – ugh.” V tried to speak but the motions of their bodies kept cutting him off and Nero grinned. He had an idea what V wanted, but it may have just been what Nero wanted. Launching forward he grabbed V behind the back of the head and smashed their lips together, swallowing V’s sigh. That was how they finished, hands pawing at each other, lips greedy as they consumed their moans and groans, their bodies shuddering as they came together.

V pulled out of the kiss to release a loud groan and Nero buried his face into V’s chest as they rode out the waves of their orgasm. They lay like that for a long time, Nero curled on top of V while V trailed his fingers over his back and down his shoulders in gentle soothing motions. Placing a lazy kiss on his jaw, Nero pushed himself back up, staring down at V who looked absolutely wrecked, hair mussed, lips swollen from all the times he’d bitten them to keep himself quiet. His dark jade eyes were demure as they watched him with a fond look.

“I got a bit eager, are you alright?” Nero ran a hand down his cheek, smiling as V pressed into his touch.

“Your eagerness was well warranted. I believe I got what I wanted,” V smirked. “Though it was quite an experience to enjoy, having the feeling of you within me, all the while the past memories of you claimed me at the same time.”

Nero blushed at his description. “Your memories have returned then?”

V nodded. “Most of them I believe, though some still likely wait to be revealed to me.”

Nero began to pull back his softened cock slipping from within him and V sighed at the sensation. Standing up off the bed, he offered V a hand to help him to his feet, satisfied at the unstable way he rose and walked towards him.

“How do you feeling?” Nero questioned him.

“Sated.” V replied, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Are you happy?” Nero wondered after everything they had been through, V’s contemplation over who he was now compared to who he had once been, was he happy with the person he had come to be?

V’s smile was bewitching. “I am happy with us and I am happy with myself Nero, you do not have to concern yourself. It is as you said, I am the new V and the V of old with both my version of events and my returned memories of our past. I am a human without fear and desperation now, free to be the protected and loved creature myself and Vergil – though he would never admit it – always wanted to be.” He paused to take a deep breath. “I am complete.”

Nero brushed his nose against his. “I’m glad.” 

V pulled away from him then and made his way to the door. “Will you join me?”

Nero nodded and joined him as he opened the door. They both paused, staring at Dante whose hand was raised to knock on the wood, his eyes now raking over V’s naked body. Nero felt a hot flush of anger at the way his eyes grew appreciative before embarrassment clouded them.

“Ah Vergil is complaining you guys are too loud.” Dante dragged his eyes from V to meet Nero’s heated gaze.

“Yeah well he can deal, this is technically my shop now.” Nero growled, moving to stand in front of V.

“Yeah but he won’t shut up.” Dante complained.

“Then go sleep on the couch.” Nero shot back.

“But you’ve stolen my bedroom.” Dante whined.

“It’s my shop, my rules, my bedroom.” Nero replied, numb to Dante’s plight. “We’ll buy another bed for the spare room so you guys don’t have to share, but at the moment I don’t care enough to deal with your bullshit.”

Dante sighed, eyes looking passed Nero to V once more. “Fine…and Nero put some clothes on the guy, he’s distracting.”

Nero bared his teeth, throwing an arm out in front of V who only chuckled. “Yeah well you should keep your eyes to yourself. Plus, he’s your brother.”

Dante pulled a face. “If you wanna be that way he’s your father/uncle.”

“So.” Nero deadpanned and Dante gaped at him.

Dante shook his head and threw up his hands. “Fine, you know what I tried, I’m out.” He turned around and entered the spare bedroom in front of them, closing the door with a resounding slam.

“Well that was amusing.” V commented, slipping past him into the hallway.

Nero’s eyes dragged across his naked body, taking in the bruises forming over his skin, the red marks at his throat and generally captivating appearance. “Watch yourself with him.”

“Dante?” V chuckled. “He’s harmless.”

“For now.” Nero warned.

V hummed and sauntered away from him, making his way down the hall to the bathroom, leaving the door open for him. Nero mulled over his anger; Dante may not be a threat now but Nero knew all too well how easy it was to be drawn to V, to find him unusual and alluring in a way that captivated a person’s interest and heart. Dante was prone to following his whims and Nero felt he just couldn’t trust that.

Following V into the bathroom he shut the door and watched for a moment as V showered behind the glass door, water pouring down his long body. Slipping in behind him his fingers ran along the angles and dips in his body, feeling the softness to his skin under the water. V rested his temple against Nero’s head as his fingers trailed over him, pushing the lathered soap suds over him. Rounding his hand around his arse, he slipped his fingers inside him, V’s body giving way, the lube and cum within him leaving him slick.

V shuddered, hands catching himself on the glass, back arching into Nero’s exploration. He knew so soon after orgasm V wouldn’t be able to reach climax again but nevertheless he pushed his fingers in deep searching for the point of pleasure within him. 

When he found it V released a strained groan, shaking his head. “Nero, I can’t.” 

Nero hummed in disappointment and removed his fingers. Releasing V he began cleaning his own body as V watched him from the other side of the cubicle. After a time, V moved back under the water, hands running up his chest to encircle his arms around his neck. Leaning his head down they exchanged a languid kiss, Nero weaving a hand through V’s wet hair to angle his face to the side.

When they parted V’s eyes were hooded and his lips drew into a lazy smirk. “I look forward to doing that again.”

Nero’s hands gripped his arse roughly. “Me too.” He grinned back at him.

Still smirking V slipped out of his grip and exited the shower. Joining him they dried off and as Nero wrapped a towel around his waist he went to object as V left the bathroom butt-naked. Nero sighed and enjoyed the sight of him walking away, hips swaying slightly as he padded down the hall back to the bedroom.

Hurrying to join him Nero found him slipping under the sheets, shaking out his damp hair. It made such a fond sight in Nero’s mind and he hesitated to pull himself away from it but he needed to find some bedclothes. Pulling on a pair of briefs and a thin shirt he returned to the bed, holding V’s gaze as he watched him.

“You like what you see?” Nero smirked at him.

V tilted his head, closing his eyes for a moment. “I stole that line from you once.”

“Yeah you did.” Nero paused. “What’s it like, these memories coming back?”

V’s expression grew pensive. “It feels not unlike that moment where you have tried to recall something for so long, and just when you give up, it floods you. Although it occurs rather intensely when I experience more than one.”

Nero joined him in the bed, pulling the bed covers over them. “Do they ever get mixed up in your head, with the other memories you have?”

V nodded. “Sometimes I remember wandering Red Grave City alone and then a memory of the same day will overlap and I will be riding in the Devil May Cry trailer with you and Nico, fighting monsters along the way.”

Nero laid down, placing his hands behind his head. “Do you remember Jason by any chance?”

V chuckled for a moment. “Yes, and I am surprised that you remember his name.”

Nero shrugged. “Couldn’t help it when he was so into you, made me jealous as hell.”

V lowered himself down onto his belly, resting on his elbows to watch him. “You are rather the jealous type.”

Nero huffed. “Yes.”

V smirked. “Cute.”

Nero spluttered but was interrupted by warm full lips pressing against his own. He could feel the curl at V’s lips as they moved against him, and sighed, objection defeated as his hands moved on their own accord to pull him in closer. He melted into the soft gentle nature of the kiss, growing sleepy with each passing second. Eventually V pulled back and looked down at him, trademark smirk still gracing his handsome face. Nero ran a hand down his cheek and smiled sleepily.

“I love you.” He murmured and a genuine warmth entered V’s eyes.

“And I love you Nero.” He breathed before pressing a chaste final kiss to his lips.

As V settled into the crook of his neck, Nero wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to his forehead, curling his body around him. With his eyes closed he was beginning to drift off when he heard V murmur lines from a poem in a quiet crooning voice, as though singing him a lullaby. 

His voice was low and gentle, reverberating in his chest from where he lay upon it. “Memory, hither come, And tune your merry notes; And, while upon the wind, Your music floats, I'll pore upon the stream, Where sighing lovers dream, And fish for fancies as they pass Within the watery glass.”

Nero wanted to hear the rest but the poignant almost musical way V spoke sent him quickly off to sleep and dreaming of his green eyed love.

\---------

Nero woke alone in bed to the smell of something burning.

Dressing quickly he hurried downstairs to the kitchen to find V, his tongue stuck out in concentration, a cloud of smoke around him, burning what looked like scrambled eggs.

“Ah, do you need any help there V? Nero asked, waving the smoke away from his face.

“Hmm, this did not seem so difficult in theory.” V murmured in disappointment.

“Here let me help.” Nero moved around behind him, slipping his hands between his arms and his waist. 

Laying a quick kiss on V’s neck he reached forward, turning the hot plate down and lifted the frying pan off the heat. V sighed, defeated and moved around the half scorched, half uncooked bits of egg. Nero frowned, curious at how choppy the pieces were, almost as though he’d decided half-way through to make scrambled eggs.

“Did this start off as an omelette?” He asked gently, cautious of wounding V’s pride.

“Yes.” He said sullenly and sighed.

Nero cooked the other side evenly and backed off to let V out of his grip. “Can you put some toast on?” 

V hummed in agreement but Nero noted the slight slouch in his shoulders. This was gonna be the best god damn breakfast Nero had ever had even if it didn’t taste like it. They finished the rest of the meal and sat down at the table to eat. As Nero loaded his toast up with eggs he was aware of V’s eyes on him and as he took a large bite, he smiled through his food, chewing it down.

The burnt flavour wasn’t exactly nice and V had forgotten to add any salt but it wasn’t that bad, not as far as food Nero had eaten out of necessity.

“Thank you V.” Nero said honestly, touched by V’s thoughtfulness.

V’s eyes brightened and he looked down at his food with a soft smile. “Something else you will have to teach me.”

Nero sprinkled some salt over the meal and he grinned. “Gladly baby.”

V coughed, a light blush rising to cover his cheeks and he picked up his cutlery to tuck into his meal. After two bites V followed suit and sprinkled salt over his eggs and they finished their meal in silence, casting warm smiles to each other throughout. As V collected the plates and washed them up Nero watched his lover, heart full with contentment. He hadn’t felt anything like this in such a long time, though he enjoyed similar moments with Kyrie in the past never had he felt so happy.

Perhaps this was what he deserved all along.

That day he accompanied V to the tattoo parlour ‘Frankincense + Myrrh’ and joked about with V’s artist Rochelle, casually waving off her attempts to get him in her chair. Reading through a magazine in the lobby for a couple of hours, he decided to shout the house a round of hot drinks from the nearby Café, bring back five hot coffees and a chilled chocolate frappe for V with cream on top. As everyone took a quick break he admired the continuation of V’s tattoos down his back, taking in those hazy green eyes as he slurped down on his sweet treat. Nero found it incredibly endearing how fond V was for sugar and fruit, making up his mind to make him waffles and fruit for dinner. It may not be the healthiest dinner but after the tattoo he would need it.

Cooking dinner later Dante moped over what was on the menu and sat reading his magazine, while Vergil and V sat at the table conversing. V had a far off look in his eyes, still dazed and high from the tattoo experience as he leant forward, half-naked making sure he didn’t apply any pressure to the back tattoos. What Nero had anticipated would be scorn from Vergil actually turned out to be a mild appreciation of V’s patterns, though he disapproved when V remarked they were in part to commemorate his familiars.

V sighed. “I understand that for you they were nightmares, but they were so much more than that to me.”

Vergil frowned at him. “What could they have possibly offered you?”

V gave a fond but almost sleepy smile. “They were my protectors, guiding me, driving me forward, my only companions.” 

Vergil hummed. “Well at least they did some good.”

“At least they no longer reside in you, hated for the memories they bring forth.” V drew a circle on the table, expression sad. 

“No they are no longer with me.” Vergil shook his head and V nodded, the mood around him solemn.

Dante coughed. “Verg discarded them and I may have…destroyed them.”

“I know, on the cusp of life and death they found me.” Nero watched V lay a flat palm over the circle he’d drawn in the wood before he smiled sadly. “They will wait for me there.”

Nero could virtually hear the melancholy turning within his mind and wanted to comfort him but couldn’t abandon the waffle iron. Instead he tried to change the subject.

“One thing I never understood was why V did decay over time?” Nero said lightly.

“Because he took upon all the damage dealt to me by Mundus and Dante.” Vergil replied, also watching V’s pensive silence.

“It was more than that.” V spoke up. “Being separated, it was not the way things were meant to be, I could not handle the process, not with the little demonic power I had left, not on my own.”

“Here’s thanking Yamato you can now.” Nero commented.

“Yes.” Vergil said dryly.

“And so joining together healed Vergil?” Nero asked.

“It was the fruit.” Vergil replied.

V folded his hands underneath his chin. “I feel there was more to it than that. Reuniting was always the way we were meant to be. Becoming our whole, recognising that we needed each other, that had a hand in healing us. You could not accept that at first, shedding what was human, me, cursing me as weak. Convincing Urizen that we were connected by something, anything was the hardest part but in those final moments he submitted and we became one, finding power we sought in that.”

Vergil cocked his head. “Perhaps there was that, but I still believe it was the fruit that aided our restoration.” He said stubbornly.

The table fell silent as Nero plated up the waffles and fruit, bringing the meals over to them. As Dante and Vergil tucked in V stared at his food for a while and Nero stretched out his leg, running it along his calf. V looked up and smiled softly, before picking up his cutlery. Eating his own food Nero pondered the conversation. V must still have a lot on his mind concerning everything to do with being Vergil and being separated from him. He could tell the death of his familiars had upset him, especially when he had been so fond of them. When it came down to it, Nero couldn’t imagine literally being a part of someone else, being made up of their flaws and insecurities, their ignored, hidden strengths and then thrust into your own being. 

No wonder V was struggling so hard to find himself, find his purpose. Being disconnected from his memories must have felt like such a cruel trick of fate and in that moment of thought Nero was so proud of V for weathering through it all. He reached out with his boot again, running up V’s leg to his thigh. V cocked his head, an inquisitive look in his eyes, cream on his lip and Nero wanted to kiss him. Instead they exchanged a foolish smile that followed them as their gaze parted and they returned to their food.

Much later when they were curled around each other, V’s leg thrown over his hip, Nero’s fingers trailing over the soft flesh of his thigh, Nero’s mind was still occupied by the conversation. He watched V as he rested, white hair fanning out across the pillow, lip curled slightly in appreciation of the gentle touch as he drew circles on his skin. Nero was conflicted, desiring to take for granted V’s claim to happiness but he was concerned by the way his mood had dropped and grown melancholy as the conversation continued, how it had lingered long after it had ended.

“You are frowning.” V opened his eyes and Nero was perplexed for a moment over how V had even sensed that he was. He jumped slightly as V dragged a warm thumb over his eyebrow, kneading at the space between his brows.

Nero shifted in the sheets. “I’m just thinking things over.”

V’s dark green eyes studied him. “And what causes you to make such an expression.”

Nero drew in a deep breath. “Do you feel like your past is your own?” He knew it was a heavy question but all of V’s reactions today told him that there was something unsaid about how he felt about being part of Vergil.

V sighed. “Yes, no. I have no other past to lay claim to, a reality that suited me fine when I was determined to return to Vergil. Now that I am my own being, my past does not feel like my own. It is too distant to me, too disconnected.” He paused and his hand trailed down Nero’s chest, stopping above his heart. “I truly feel as those my origin started the moment Vergil cast me off. That is my past, struggling to survive, fighting and meeting you, those are my memories, they do not belong to Vergil though he may share them, they are mine.” V nodded to himself. “So yes, I do believe the past is mine own, Vergil cannot lay claim to my past with you,” V chuckled. “Nor would he want to.”

Nero wanted to grab his back a pull him closer but was wary of the new tattoos, settling for sliding his hand up V’s thigh to grab his arse, loving V’s fondness for sleeping naked. “That makes sense, after everything you tried so hard to do, to experience, it's only fair that those memories are yours and yours alone. Vergil even mentioned to me once that the memories you lived were hard to recall and the feelings you felt for me had disappeared from him completely at the separation. It gave me hope that you still felt something for me.”

V initiated a gentle languid kiss. “I did feel something for you, even in the beginning, I just did not know how to name it, to claim it. It bore no resemblance to anything else I had ever experienced and I could only describe it as curiosity and interest, though even at the time it was so much more than that.” His hands were insistent as they pushed Nero onto his back, settling down to straighten his body out and lay on his chest, keeping his back away from the sheets.

Nero chuckled at him and kissed the soft waves of his hair. “Well I’m glad you got there in the end.”

He felt V smiled against his skin. “So am I.” 

Nero tangled a hand in his hair, resting the other on his arms and closed his eyes feeling better about the whole situation. V would always be complicated, but Nero wouldn’t have him any other way. He would take comfort in knowing that V had resolved his feelings about loving Nero and all the complexities that surrounded that. With that Nero could be happy and be there for him as he worked through the rest, they would do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew there was a lot to this chapter, Yamato, Nero's panic, resolutions and of course finally, going all the way. I think it was a pretty intense time for V's first, but I get the feeling he likes to live a little on the edge!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys *sniffs*

V was content, his life a far cry from the pain and suffering he remembered of the past. He felt light, walking on a cloud of carefree hope and consuming love. Nero treated him well, taking him out for meals and afterwards they walk around the city. The crowds no longer stirred a feeling of suffocation within him and he would now ignore the stares to stride down the street side with Nero, shoulders brushing, coy smiles exchanged, eyes promising love later. Nero had a fondness for spoiling him, buying him more food than he could handle and any book or trinket that took his fancy.

V had never really owned anything in his life, only laying claim to the punk’s clothing and accessories in his past. Even the book of Blake’s poems felt strangely co-owned between he and Vergil but when he had brought up returning the book to Vergil, he had turned him down, remarking that V ‘needed’ it more. Nero had told him it was as close as Vergil could get to offering it as a gift, but if it was, V humbly accepted. And so his collection of items grew to include a heavy carved wooden box that smelt of sandalwood, full rings and bracelets of thick or wound leather among other things. He was concerned at the misplacement of his leather corded necklace, unable to recall where he had put it and was, at this current point, too stubborn to seek out a replacement.

It was the books that brought V the most delight, elated by the opportunity to test out his reading ability and expand his knowledge. At present his most treasured book was the faded and worn copy of ‘Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland’ which had caught his eye on their first trip to the bookstore. Pulling from its shelf, he had patiently read over the back blurb and smiled, the twisted feeling of being lost in a distorted reality resonating with him. Though his own experience was not so hostile, it was just as confusing, leaving him unable to discern what was real and what was false for so long. He may be free of such thoughts and fears now but the book still intrigued him.

Nero had watched him stroke the cover longingly and place it down, possessing no funds. V had waited for him outside and Nero had joined him after a while, scratching the back of his head, holding out the book to him. V had thrown caution to the wind and kiss him deeply then, sinking his love and appreciation into him. That had been the start to Nero’s penchant for spoiling him. Though a minimalist at heart, V loved his personal, precious items and being gifted them from Nero made them all the more important. 

Existing in such a state of bliss, their days easy and languid V was amazed to have finally found what he had once described. To be protected and loved, he had whispered those words to Nero as he had moved with a heavy heart to Urizen, broken and dying, not wanting to relinquish his hold on Nero as he carried him those final steps. Nero had held fast to him, trying so hard to just get him to Urizen, so convinced it would solve everything, that he would defeat the monster and save V’s life.

Such a betrayal. V had promised to tell him everything and yet he had wanted to hold on to the lie that defeating Urizen would heal him and send him whole and healthy into Nero’s waiting arms. They had never spoken about how Nero felt over his omission of the truth.

As V allowed himself to be happy, protected and loved, the possibility that his betrayal might somehow linger over them ate away at him. Usually confident and obstinate in voicing his thoughts possessing an odd filter for social situations it took V a week to chew over these thoughts. He teetered between relinquishing them and simply enjoying this life of love and harmony, and confessing to his turmoil; come what may from Nero’s reaction.

It was an odd time when they were being romantic that V chose his moment, sitting on Nero’s lap, hands sliding over the planes of the muscles on his chest as Nero lay on the bed.

He paused in his motions and sighed. Nero noticed immediately, brows pinching in concern, rising up onto his elbows. “V what’s up?”

His boldness was nowhere to be found and he kept his eyes lowered, staring at the expanse of lightly tanned skin. “I did you a disservice in the past. I never truly opened up to you about who I was, but you deserved my honesty.”

“I gotta admit it hurt me, but I don’t know what I would have done with the truth.”

“Still, I betrayed that trust between us, unwilling to say what I feared would lead you to abandon me.” He trailed a finger between Nero’s pectoral muscles, eyes stilled lowered. “The reality that I would be lost, forged into a completely separate being who would not love you as I did was just too much to tell.”

Nero shifted beneath him. “Did you think I wouldn’t help you?”

“Yes.” He replied in a quiet voice.

Nero sighed and V finally looked up at him. “You were probably right. I would have started searching for another way to keep you separate and with me.”

V shook his head, taking in the tension on Nero’s face. “You would have done what was right in the end. Having to carry my broken form to the Urizen made the reality of the situation very real.”

It was Nero’s turn to shake his head. “But I may have stalled you, desperate to hold onto you, I may have cost you everything, no, you did the right thing.”

V released a held breath. “So I am forgiven?”

Nero smiled, laying back down and stroked the hands upon his chest. “I forgive you.”

V felt the weight of those concerns leave his chest and he moved Nero’s hands to his hips, rocking forward gently, their bodies dragging against each other.

“Straight back to it.” Nero chuckled.

V hummed pushing hips down. “I want you.”

Nero groaned. “I always want you.”

“Good.” V said bluntly, reaching for the tube of lube resting on the sheets.

\--------

They fell into a routine and V’s days were filled with further reading sessions with Nero, the occasion cooking lesson and oddly enough, at the man’s own suggestion, training sessions with Vergil. V had concluded his final visit to ‘Frankincense +Myrrh”, his body once again adorned with the black patterns from arms to waist, a walking piece of art and tribute to his familiars, his past and himself.

A few days into the healing, V had been reading Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, Nero and Dante off on a short hunt. He became aware of Vergil’s eyes on him and looked up to see him perched against the desk’s edge, icy blue gaze pointed. V cocked his head and slipped the soft cloth bookmark between the pages, closing it shut.

“Did you need something?”

Vergil angled his face up. “If you’re going to wield Yamato you need to do it right.”

V’s eyes widened, the remark not something he expected before he frowned. “I do not even know if I can summon it outside of a death state.”

“Then you need to learn.”

V scoffed lightly. That Vergil would take it upon himself to teach him, the reflection of himself who wielded his lost sword was something of a marvel and oddly unlike Vergil. “Dante might accuse you of caring Vergil.” V teased.

Vergil glared. “The sooner you die the sooner Yamato is mine again.” V raised an eyebrow at him and he huffed. “As much as I would like that, you and I are connected, it’s a bond that is as strong as the blood I share between Dante and Nero. That means something to me, it may not have done before but now it’s different.”

V’s lip curled, settling between a smirk and a smile. “Thank you I guess.” 

Vergil crossed his arms. “Besides it’s an eyesore to see you wield my father’s sword so weakly.”

V could be insulted but honestly swords had never been his strong point, his access to Vergil’s training memories somewhat like a montage of fighting, he possessed none of the skill. He probably was an eyesore. V nodded and opened the book back up. “You will find me a poor student.”

“Well let’s find out.” Vergil was lifting off the table, walking towards the loading bay door.

V snapped the book shut and staggered hurriedly to his feet. “What, now?”

“Yes, do hurry.” Vergil’s tone was short.

That was how he found himself over the next couple of weeks; tired and being sorely beaten. Their first couple of sessions had gone poorly, V unable to produce the Yamato. Vergil’s initial attempts to help him materialise it was through sheer fear, beating him with his sheathed katana. When it became clear that wasn’t helping, Vergil settled into calling it conditioning and continued to test his reflexes, mostly just beating the hell out of him.

Nero had had many words to share with his father over the bruised state he found V in.

Surprising to everyone it had taken Dante’s help to finally help V understand how to summon Yamato. V had been exhausted, his footing wavering beneath him as he dodged one of Vergil’s incoming attacks only to stumble back and fall on his arse. Nero had moved forward to help him but Vergil had raised his sword.

“Leave him.” He warned.

In the meantime Dante sat in the single-seater, munching his way through a bag of chips. “Have you thought of just asking for it help?”

V pulled himself to his feet and faced him. “What do you mean?”

Dante shrugged. “Treat it like its alive, Nevan and some of my other weapons were and I just had to reason with them…or threaten them.”

V frowned. “Is that not in contradiction to how I dispelled it, by treating it as though it was a part of me?”

Dante licked his fingers clean. “I’d say in your case both are going to be true.”

V pondered what he had said. Yamato had come to him in his time of need, bonded to him but V had never really considered that it was alive. He looked down at his right hand before closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath. “Yamato, may I have some assistance?”

He felt nothing and opened his eyes to find nothing had changed. He sighed.

“I hate to admit it but Dante may be onto something.” Vergil hummed thoughtfully.

“Did you think anything special last time?” Nero piped up.

“And don’t forget its use to that jackass,” Dante added gesturing to Vergil.

V frowned. He hadn’t really thought of anything special, he’d just lamented over his weakness, wishing he had more – his eyes widened. Straightening up, he held his arm out, palm open. “Yamato I need more power.” There was a cold spread of chills that quickly heated and rushed through him and he gasped as it expanded from his chest, a blue light running from his heart down his arm.

The light extended from his palm and as it solidified he closed his hand around the forming hilt. It produced a perfect replica of the blade, weight balanced, beautiful and resonating in his hand. There was a sound of laughter from Nero and Dante while Vergil seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

“I guess you imprinted on it Verg.” Dante cackled and Vergil frowned. 

“So it would seem.”

From there their training took off, Vergil teaching him about stance, blade work and weaving. Though he came to each lesson without knowledge, they stuck with him, melding with Vergil’s memories within him to bring a familiarity to each step. It came to him easily, like relearning a dance move taught in your childhood. Some things were intuitive for him; when to dodge or weave having done plenty of that in the past and knowing what part of the body to target. In these areas he excelled, struggling only to compete against Vergil’s superior powers, still unable to land a blow.

He had thought that wielding Yamato would be particularly difficult but aside from its length and a weight adjustment, it moved alongside him with ease. There was also a familiarity to wielding it as though his cane of the past rested in his hand, its movements fluid when he pressed his advantage or wove backwards, parrying the striking blows.

Though he was yet to lay a blow on Vergil - until a few weeks later.

Training outside with Vergil, Nero sat on the stairs, gulping down a soda, a nice trade from V’s usual position as the audience. He was feeling good about this session, following the pattern of Vergil’s swings and thrusts. Nero had made him swear never to use the blade upon him so Vergil fought with the katana still sheathed and V was grateful though the weapon still packed a punch wielded by demonic strength.

That being said over the weeks V had begun to detect a pattern to Vergil’ attacks, even his moments of spontaneity were easier to predict. Of course he didn’t have to contend with any of the tricks the children of the Sparda bloodline possessed. In the end, he really was the weakest of them all. Perhaps there was something brotherly to Vergil’s desire to train him. 

Vergil swiped at his face and he struck up to parry the blow. Vergil lowered down into the stance he’d taught him well and V mimicked him, dodging the blow that came for his left side. Yamato sang through the air as V returned the blow, finding it easily blocked. He wanted to wipe the bored expression off of Vergil’s face, driven by a desire to be seen as something to contend with or at very least to be proud of. They had both put in a lot of time and effort to get V this far, the least he could do was show Vergil that it had been worth it.

He guarded the next blow, watching Vergil’s feet as he switched position, a warning for the follow-up thrust that aimed for his belly. The force was light and V could have simply swiped the katana to the side, but he wanted to do more. Grabbing the sheathed blade he pulled hard, launching Vergil out of his stance and twisted towards him, blade aimed for his neck. Vergil ducked out of the way, expression intrigued, eyes wider and alert. V pushed further, trying to take the element of surprise to wind up behind him. There was a split second of an opening and he thrust forward, but Vergil spun around, sword raised high, point facing down to take the blow.

V gritted his teeth angled Yamato to strike at his exposed right side, growling as it was parried again. This continued on for a few minutes until they were close, swords locked.  
Vergil smirked. “You’re trying too hard.”

“Not hard enough.” V bared his teeth, forcing the swords to the right and threw his whole body into Vergil.

It sent him reeling back, stunning him for a moment and V saw his opening. Pursuing his momentary stumble backwards, V struck low, feinting the attempt to take out his feet but as Vergil’s sword dropped low V flicked his wrist, bring his own blade up high. Wasting no time he struck out for his head, feeling Yamato make contact, grazing skin before Vergil was parrying the blow and striking out with his foot, kicking V in the chest hard. It was more forceful than any blow he’d received so far and sent him sprawling back into a roll, landing on his face.

“V!” Nero was at his side in an instance, helping him up.

Blinking rapidly V tried to clear the ringing from his head, holding his free hand to where he had bashed it on the way down. When his vision cleared he stared at Vergil who had an unreadable expression as he touched the side of his head and inspected the hand closely. Attaching his katana to his hip he began to laugh, clapping slowly.

“Well done V.” There was admiration to his smile as he walked closer.

V sagged against Nero, suddenly drained but there was a warmth that filled his chest. As Vergil walked closer he saw the blood trickling down his temple. He had drawn blood, he did it!

“I knew it was possible, my reflection couldn’t possibly lack the finesse of the sword.” He smirked and leant down to where V slumped, slightly bent over against Nero’s chest and rested a hand on his head. “Well done little brother.”

With the time he’d had to process Dante referring to him as family, it no longer struck him the wrong way and hearing those words from Vergil warmed his heart.

“Thank you Vergil.” He said softly, still winded from the kick to the chest.

Vergil must have heard it in his voice because his smirk lengthened. “Sorry for the strength, you surprised me.” He looked at Nero. “I can take him but some water would be a good idea.”

Nero seemed torn before he nodded and helped V straighten up. “Sure, I’ll be back V.”

As he ran off V tried to take a step when he staggered and the ground came rushing towards him. Suddenly there were hands around him, holding him up and leading him to the stairs. Vergil sat him down and paused for a moment before taking the seat on the step above him.

“You know you may be the weaker human side to me but I’ve come to see you’re so much more than that.” Vergil’s voice was quiet, private.

V studied him. “What do you mean?”

He looked up into the sky and sighed. “I could never have persisted like you did to find Urizen again. I could never have realised the mistake it was to separate.”

V shook his head. “But you did, you are me.”

Vergil chuckled. “Perhaps, but not anymore, not this version of you.”

“No, perhaps not.”

Vergil clenched his hands together between his knees. “I could never have fallen in love, I’m too…”

“Absorbed?” V smiled.

Vergil craned his neck away. “I was going to say selfish.”

They both chuckled. V was tempted to tell him that he had in fact fallen in love, that within him it was possible to feel that deeply if only he would let the human side of him out. It was odd to think of himself also existing as part of Vergil even now. He almost felt sorry for the version still residing within him, though he supposed the human side of Vergil did not want to be free, lacking the feelings and memories that had driven him to return to Nero in the first place. 

“You know you use to talk to me, after we joined, down in the underworld.” Vergil’s voice roused him from his thoughts. 

“Really?”

Vergil nodded. “At first it wasn’t much, I’d just hear you sigh Nero’s name and quote Blake. I honestly just thought it was the memories and feelings I was trying to suppress after your tryst with Nero. Thanks for that by the way.” Vergil glowered at him for a moment.

V laughed.

“But then you started planning your escape –.” He started when V made a noise.

The memory came to V suddenly. “I asked you to release me, to let me free, to find some way and let me return to Nero, I remember.”

Vergil hummed. “I just wanted to shut you up so I said yes and you believed me for a while.”

V rubbed at his temples as the memory played behind his eyes. “And then I grew irate, realising you had no intention of letting me go.”

Vergil sighed. “Yes well, you definitely got me back for that.”

“As was deserved.” V’s lips curled into a smirk.

Vergil leaned back on his hands. “Indeed.”

Nero returned with the water and sat behind V, right next to Vergil, his legs framing V, allowing for him to lean back into him.

“Do you think he’s ready to fight me?” Nero asked Vergil, a hand running through V’s hair.

Vergil raised an eyebrow. “If you hold back.”

“I’ll try.” Nero grinned and V sighed.

“Another day, another week, another month please. Landing a blow on one Sparda going easy on me was hard enough, doing it to one who doesn’t know the meaning of holding back is another.”

“That would explain the late-night noises.” The remark was so unusually quippy from Vergil that both Nero and V stared at him in silence, mouths slightly ajar.

Finally Nero coughed awkwardly as V dissolved into laughter.

\----------

As the weather grew warmer Nero developed a fondness for taking V out on rides outside the city. It was the only time he failed to uphold his rule of a helmet and V could feel the wind on his face as he took in the landscape of tall trees and quiet rivers. His favourite location by far was the beach, its rolling hot yellow sand, the ebb and flow of the water rushing up to meet him and the miles of water as far as the eye could see. V had never experienced the beach though he had a recollection of its crashing waves landing upon his broken body. It gave him pause to wonder what Vergil had been doing, injured and at the beach.

Removing his sandals the sand was warm between his toes and for a moment his body twitched in reflex to summon Shadow and Griffon. Both would have loved this expedition, Shadow rolling around in the sun, though Griffon would have warned V that the sun would damage his ‘lily-white ass’. His fingers trailed over his inked skin, he really did miss them.

Nero led him down to the water’s edge, his toes dipping into the wet sand and he smiled at the sensation. Walking together along the water’s edge their shoulders brushed together, the ocean breeze playing through their hair, the smell of salt in the air. A gust of wind blew at V’s clothes, lashing his hair around his face and he laughed, closing his eyes to stop the sand getting in. When he finally opened his eyes again Nero was smiling at him, expression warm and fond before he suddenly moved forward, pushing him over into the sand, hands roaming over his chest and back, lips demanding as they pressed against his.

V sighed into the kiss, protected from the wind by the sand beneath and the warm body above. The pressure of Nero’s hips pushing down had him arching up, the pleasure of the day, of his life, of his love fuelling him. They had struggled to make it home, unable to keep their hands from each other. Nero’s insistence had him tearing at V’s new black sleeved shirt, ripping it right down the centre and V’s anger had fizzled as a hot mouth encircled his exposed nipple before carrying him to the bed.

Sometimes their outings didn’t result in rampant lovemaking, but it was rare. Sometimes they went riding with Dante and V laughed to the wind as they raced down old abandoned highways where Dante could truly show off Cavaliere. Sometimes Nero made V get off the bike so they could be dangerous and V would usually punish him for it later when he tried to make up for it.

Life was good, amazingly so and V passed his days in a certain kind of bliss.

Nero finally got him to agree to a battle a few weeks into Summer. It was scorching day and Nero decided to make a show of it, stripping down to his pants, the light playing off his chest and V could help but wondered whether it was a ploy to distract him. He smirked; he would endeavour to make sure he didn’t succeed – besides two could play at that game.

As they squared off against each other, V slowly dragged his tight shirt up and over his body, baring his healed tattooed skin. He smiled as Nero paused for a moment, mouth open, perhaps in objection but as he looked down at his own body he merely coughed. 

Clenching his bare hands he pulled a stance. “Now you just gotta hit me once.”

V gave a flourish with Yamato. “I never took you for a brawler.”

Nero chuckled. “What can I say, I like to be surprising.”

V smirked, lowering himself down into the stance Vergil taught him well. It wasn’t much of a battle, Nero weaving around his swings, cocky grin plastered over his face. With nothing to parry him, V had been sure he would have the advantage, thrusting forward to his vulnerable location but Nero would retreat or dodge the move with ease. Finally striking close to a hit, Nero used an open palm to push the blade away from his throat and flinched, shaking his hand, a bolt of blue light seeping into his hand.

“Did that count?” V asked tired and breathless.

“Not chance, unless you’re too tired to try for a real hit.” Nero challenged him and V gritted his teeth.

He moved with more aggression now, twirling the blade in a flurry, unrelenting as he struck right and left, waiting for Nero to make a mistake. V let out a growl and in an unconscious action of familiarity threw the blade in the air as though it were his cane, surprised when it separated from his body. Both he and Nero stopped short as it moulded in the air before returning to V’s grip as he held his palm out, now formed into a blue silver cane, not so dissimilar to his weapon of old. 

V’s eyes widened in delight and he pushed forward, taking advantage of Nero’s surprised expression and open form, striking at his sternum, feeling the cane tip lodge itself in his skin. Nero’s mouth promptly shut and he looked down at the cane now stuck in his chest as Dante laughed and Vergil clapped in the background.

“That’s totally cheating.” Nero complained as V withdrew the cane.

“Surprise is a worthy tactic.” Vergil remarked, approaching them.

V marvelled as he stared down at the cane, turning it over in his grip. He ran his other hand down it longing. He no longer required the assistance of a cane but the memories it conjured were touching to behold. Yamato could now be wielded in two forms, V doubting this would just be a fluke, though he’d have to test it later. 

“Thank you Yamato.” He breathed and closed his eyes willing the weapon to return within him.

Nero and Vergil continued to argue before him and as V opened his eyes, he smiled at Nero. “I guess I won.”

A glint of something reached the corner of Nero’s gaze. “Fine, if he’s not cheating then this is fair game.”

Nero suddenly launched himself at V, crash tackling him to the ground, though his arms cradled his back reducing the force as they fell upon the gravel. V shouted in surprise and began pushing at Nero’s face trying to get him off him. Instead Nero bore down, teeth going straight for his throat to bite and nip at the flesh there. V couldn’t help but laugh as the aggression softened, mouth moving across his skin up past his jaw to claim his lips in a kiss.

Over Nero’s shoulder V saw Vergil roll his eyes and stalk off, Dante shooting off an amused line of ‘Young Love’ before joining his brother to head back inside. V ignored the scratch of gravel beneath him and wound his fingers through Nero’s hair, noting it had grown out a bit, making it long enough to grab a good handful and tug.

Nero pulled back, rubbing his lips over the corner of his mouth. “I have something for you.”

V felt bold and brazen, arching his hips up suggestively. “I do hope so.”

Nero closed his eyes, a soft groan spilling from his lips. “Yeah that too.”

Reluctantly pulling himself to his feet Nero helped V up and V attempted to brush the clinging dirt and gravel from his back. Nero chuckled at the awkward gesture and turned him round to help him. Finishing up he ran his hand down V’s shoulder, leaning forward to kiss the back of his neck. V shivered and pressed into the touch, feeling his body quicken with desire.

Grabbing Nero’s hand V led him up the stairs, tucking his discarded shirt into his waistline in the process. Once back inside Nero pulled him to a stop and pushed him against the wall, mouth greedy as it descended upon him. V parted his lips, accepting the tongue that explored his mouth, reaching out to tangle it up with his own. Nero pressed forward hard, the line of his body meeting his at every point, his hands wrapping around his, holding them on either side of his head against the wall. 

V’s moan was cut off in his throat as Nero kissed him with a force, as though he was trying to devour him. Pulling back Nero licked his lips and V panted in exhaustion, drawing deep breaths of air into his starved lungs. Nero lowered V’s hands and gave them a squeeze, moving to now pull him along behind him. V watched his back as they made their way upstairs, slightly dizzy from the kiss and euphoria coursing through him.

Led into the bedroom V sat down on the edge of the bed and began removing his sandals. Nero smiled down at him, closing the door. “Eager.”

“Always.” V drawled back.

Removing the rest of his clothes V stood up and advanced on Nero as he searched for something in the wardrobe, wrapping his arms around his waist. Finding what he was looking for Nero turned in his arms and wrapped his hands around his neck. V’s eyes widened in surprise until he realised Nero was tying a knot on a necklace and felt a heavy pendant settled below his collar bones. 

Looking down, his hands reached up to lift the pendant, realising it hung on the leather corded necklace he’d thought he’d misplaced. The piece was crafted from dark metal, wings adorning a red jewel that sat at the centre. The wings unusually placed, one curling from the left to fan out to the top and the other in the exact opposite, trailing from the right to point down to the bottom. He knew he’d seen this somewhere before and looked up to see Nero watching him gently, hand unconsciously grabbing at the space by his sternum.

“It is your pendant.” V breathed, touched.

Nero scratched the back of his head. “Yeah well, I wanted you to have something of mine and you gave me your necklace so long ago. I just couldn’t find the right time to give you.”

V’s fingers stroked along the pendant, a soft smile on his face. “A graduation present of sorts. Thank you Nero.”

He leant forward and kissed him gently. Walking away back to the bed he crawled onto the sheets and sat down in the centre, fingers rising up to play with the gift again. Nero removed his shoes and undressed, making his way over, retrieving the tube of lube, tossing it onto the bed as he joined him. As Nero moved to push him down into the sheets, V gripped his shoulders and switched them around, climbing onto of him to straddle his hips.

Looking down at him V shifted his pelvis forward, dragging his body over him, hands braced on his chest. He wanted him quick, to watch him writhe underneath him. Grabbing the lube his lather his own fingers and reached behind himself, other hand resting on Nero’s stomach. Nero stared at him, mouth open, clear blue eyes attentive, taking in his expression as he slipped a finger within himself. 

As he worked the finger within V arched his head back, hips pushing forward, rocking against Nero’s length and he groaned. Nero matched the sound, hands reaching out to grasp his hips, guiding his movements. Pressing in another finger V spread himself, wishing he had the patience to allow Nero to do this for him, finding his own preparation lacking. Inserting the final finger he shivered at the full feeling, biting his lip in anticipation for the stretch due to come from Nero’s body entering him. That sublime ache that filled him so completely.

Impatient he withdrew his fingers and reached round to drag them over Nero’s hardening length, bringing him into full arousal. Pouring more lube into his hand he coated Nero up and felt the hands around his hips flex, his name slipping from Nero’s mouth in eager anticipation. Raising his body up, he positioned himself above him and lowered his hips down, back tensing at the stretch that stung with the barest hint of pain, a consequence of his impatience.

He had to pause after taking him to the hilt, breathing deeply as his body adjusted and V watched Nero’s brows pinch, mouth open. “Jeez V how are you still this tight?”

V hummed and tested moving, his hands bracing on Nero’s chest again. He rose up slightly and returned down, producing a low sound in the back of his throat as Nero’s cock grazed over something within him that sent of tingling spark shooting up his spine. His nails dug into Nero’s chest as he lifted up and dropped down in a sudden movement his gasp mixing with Nero’s groan. They settled into a pattern, V riding Nero with passion, Nero’s hands guiding him up and down.

V looked down, soft pants spilling from his mouth to see the pendant bouncing against his chest. Nero’s symbol of love, his permanent mark upon his body, V loved it. V grabbed Nero’s hands, raising them up into the air and laced their fingers together, bracing himself against them as he slammed his body down, thighs quivering. They moved like that giving and taking, the slick sounds of their sex filling the air meeting the noises of pleasure flowing from both of them. V felt his pleasure mount and released Nero’s hands, wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking to the rhythm of his movements.

Nero watched him with heavy hooded eyes, and a unusual fancy struck V. Reaching out with his other hand, he clasped it around Nero’s throat, enjoying the way his eyes widened and the muscle beneath him tensed. Clenching down he rode him hard and Nero’s mouth opened in a soundless groan. There was power to this, V possessing all the control to give Nero pleasure. He could take it all away from him by stopping or ride him to completion. Finally he’d returned the favour of making him as breathless as Nero’s kisses left him.

“Mine.” V returned the word Nero was so fond of.

Nero bared his neck more. “Yours.” His voice was husky, blue eyes watching him closely.

Applying more pressure V’s smiled wickedly at the lustful heady expression that overcame Nero’s face, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His hands found their way to V’s hips once more and began guiding his movement with force. At a strong jolt, the hand on Nero’s throat slipped as V’s movements began to stutter, pleasure overwhelming him. Releasing him he arched his spine back, other hand moving furiously over his cock, deep short noises catching in his throat as he spiralled closer to his orgasm. Opening his mouth a long whine spilt forth and Nero’s fingers dug into deep enough to bruise.

“Me too baby, come on.” Nero crooned and moved him quicker.

V was struggling to maintain his hips' movements to Nero’s guiding hands and push into the fist that circled around his cock. Suddenly Nero’s hips were rising up to meet him as he impaled himself on his cock and V moaned. This position was so deeply penetrating and gratifying, dragging over the sensitive spot within him V couldn’t control the simpering noise that spilt from him.

Nero groaned encouraging words, hips pushing up to meet his descent on his cock. Sudden Nero struck hard at the place within him and his spine curled back, both hands reaching behind him to grab Nero’s thighs as his release splattered over Nero’s chest. V hummed in contentment, still moving to Nero’s movements as he chased his own orgasm. With a powerful final thrust V felt the heat shoot up and flood within him, marking him, claiming him as Nero’s and it sated the submissive being within him. 

Leaning down V kissed Nero gently, feeling him pant into his mouth and smiled. He loved reducing Nero to this state. V enjoyed their particular arrangement, V’s more passive nature lending him to the position of the one who is led and yet Nero gave him the opportunities to explore and experiment with his curiosity, his dominance and their pleasures. 

As they went to make their way to the bathroom to clean up naked, Nero checked the hallway first for the others before ushering him out. V couldn’t help but smirk over the endearing and protective concern of his. Returning to the bedroom later, Nero laid down on his back in the hot sun, closing his eyes and V curled his body around him. Laying still for a moment V straightened up to lean over him, studying the contours of his lover’s face, open and relaxed expression softening the lines of his face.

“I love you.” He said, saying it first for perhaps the first time.

Nero opened his eyes and raised a hand to stroke V’s cheek. “I love you too V.”

The hand dropped to pull at his bottom lip and the familiarity of the gesture had V closing his eyes to a memory.

_There was a heat to those blue depths that spoke of something more, something raw and untapped between them._

_Nero dropped his hand away and V felt cold in its absence, but then he raised Devil Breaker, catching V’s bottom lip with his thumb. The cold metal tasted of ash and he felt the heat in his chest expand with desire. He felt the inclination to wrap his lips around that thumb and draw it into his mouth. While his heart leapt at the need, his mind raced. So this was what he wanted from this noble young man. He who possessed all the qualities and strength he admired._

_He wanted to consume him._

_That thumb grazed over his lip, pulling it down and V watched Nero intently, his face betraying nothing as he ached with need. Reaching up with his own hand he cupped Nero’s Devil Breaker, studying the emotions flickering over his face. Lust, confusion, desire, rejection, it was all there. Holding his hand, V leant forward to draw the metal digit into his mouth and he saw Nero inhale sharply, eyes never leaving him._

_He wanted to kiss him._

_He’d never kissed anyone before._

They had come full circle now. Drawing the thumb into his mouth he clutched at Nero’s hand, swirling his tongue around the digit. Nero’s eyes focused on the action, a smouldering desire striking those blue depths and V released his thumb to lean down and kiss him with passion. Loving Nero was like breathing air and he wondered how he had lived before without him. Their lips grazed over each other, pulling and pressing with force and Nero tangled a hand in his hair.

V never wanted to kiss anyone else.

Pulling apart, V settled down against him, laying his head on his chest. Nero drew circles on his back and a low rumble of approval sounded in V’s chest. They had been through so much together, so many ups and downs. They had survived a catastrophe together and Nero had lost him, but he had still loved him all the while and done everything in his power to see him returned. V may not have understood why at first, but lying here in the arms of the man he loved he knew down to his very bones.

Nero had wanted them to be happy, and so V was at last.

And that was all he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER!
> 
> So I've been thinking, I've mentioned this to some of you but I want to create a drabble series for this universe and I was hoping to get your input. If you have any lovely ideas for chapters, moments or scenes please let me know in the comments. They can be sexy, tragic, whatever, they can be from the timeline of the other stories or alternate scenes and endings. I have a few ideas of my own but if there's anything you really want to see please let me know. I'll compile them and see what I can make of it. I can't promise I'll use every idea but I will try. I'd love to hear your ideas as many as you want - FEED ME.
> 
> I really love you guys so much, this fic as been such a joy to write with all of you supporting me and I'm so glad I could give them a happy ending after so much suffering. You've been the best audience, thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Poems by William Blake:  
\- Poetical  
\- The Angel that presided 'oer my birth  
\- Infant Joy  
\- The Schoolboy  
\- A Poison Tree  
\- Memory, hither come  
“Variations on the Word Sleep” — Margaret Atwood


End file.
